Our Fantasies
by cass189
Summary: Bella decides to fulfill one of Edward's fantasies. All-Human. Lemons!
1. Schoolgirl

This came to mind while I was writing a paper for college and I just had to write it. (Yes, I was very concentrated on the paper as you can see!)

It's nothing special, it's actually quite common. It's just a little lemon where Edward and Bella fulfill one of their fantasies.

I may write this from Edward's point of view and maybe a fantasy of Bella's if I can think of something. Suggestions?

Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes but it's quite late and my beta is still on holidays so… I tried my best to correct the mistakes but I'm sure I might have missed a few.

* * *

Schoolgirl

I put on my ridiculously short skirt and my knee-high socks before tying my white t-shirt right under my breasts. I didn't bother putting a bra on because, realistically, I knew I wouldn't keep this clothes on for too long.

I took a long good look at myself on the mirror before taking a deep breath to calm myself. Fulfilling this very particular fantasy of Edward could be very interesting indeed. Secretly this was one of my fantasies as well and when Edward told me he would like to try it, I was more than pleased to do it.

For this particular fantasy I was supposed to be an innocent schoolgirl who was going to discuss her grades with her teacher. I couldn't help but to smile at the possibilities!

I was always very quiet and shy and kept to myself but I felt that with Edward I could let my wild side come out and so I did. Even though I was still a little apprehensive and even nervous, I was truly curious to know what Edward had in store for me. I was sure it would be something memorable. After all, it always was…

I opened the door of our room and stepped out, slowly walking to the office. I knocked twice and waited for his answer.

"Come in." I did as I was told and immediately felt Edward's eyes on me. He let his eyes trail along my body, stopping at my chest, bare stomach and legs. I would have felt self-conscious and awkward if he didn't know my body better than I did myself. He had seen me naked a million times so there was no reason for me to be embarrassed.

I couldn't help but to ogle him as well. He was wearing dark pants and a white shirt with a black tie. Even in the simplest clothes he looked absolutely amazing.

"You called me, Mr. Cullen?" He smirked slightly before slipping back into character. He leaned back on his chair and gestured for me to close the door behind me.

"I did, Miss Swan. Please have a seat." I closed the door and went to sit on the chair in front of him, making sure to cross my legs slowly. I saw his eyes follow every movement of mine and smiled to myself. He was so easy to tease sometimes! "I see your grades have suffered a downfall, Ms Swan. Can I know what the reason is for that?"

"I'm not sure, Professor…" I put on my most innocent look and looked down at my hands in order to fake embarrassment.

"You're not sure?"

"No, you see…" I leaned in slightly, making sure he got a good view of my barely covered breasts. "I've been feeling very tired lately."

"And why is that?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering where I was going with this.

"I'm not sure; maybe because of all the activities I am involved in…"

"Such as?"

"Well there are the paper and music and painting classes…" I once again leaned in and his eyes trailed down to my breasts. "I've just been very busy lately."

"Well, Miss Swan I'm afraid you deserve a punishment for your lack of commitment to school lately." Yes, please punish me!

"I do? But Mr. Cullen I'm a good girl, I've just been a little distracted lately…"

"I'm afraid that's not an excuse."

"Can't you just let me go with a warning? I promise I'll be good." He shook his head and raised a finger to stop me from speaking again.

"I'm afraid that as your teacher and the principal I'll have to punish you to set an example. Maybe you'll learn the lesson that way." He got up and walked towards me, making me get up as well.

"How are you going to punish me, Professor Cullen?" He made me walk backwards until my back hit the book shelve. He placed his hands on each side of my waist, giving me no opportunity to escape. Not that I would want to anyway.

"I have a few things in mind." He moved his right hand to my ass and lightly slapped it, making me jump slightly.

"Mr. Cullen!" I gasped and widened my eyes. It was getting a little difficult to play my part when all I wanted to do was to jump him.

"Sshh, Miss Swan. I'm sure you'll enjoy your punishment." He slapped my ass once again, with a little more force, and I placed my hands on his chest in order to push him away. "I know you're not as innocent as you seem. In fact, I'm sure there's a very naughty girl underneath that façade." He took my earlobe in between his lips and I couldn't help but to moan. I was already melting on his arms…

I couldn't let go of my character that easily, so I pushed him away once again.

"No, Mr. Cullen. This isn't right." He gripped my waist and bit down on my neck making me moan again. I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

"This is exactly right. Just let go, Ms Swan. You'll enjoy it."

"But Mr. Cullen letting go is so hard!"

"As hard as this?" He grinded his hips against mine, letting me feel his hard erection against my stomach. One of these days he was going to drive me crazy for good!

"I don't know how to do this, professor." I slowly moved my hands to his hair and tried to look away from him white biting my lower lip. I was playing the part of the innocent and inexperienced girl, after all...

"I'll show you how to do it." He moved his hands up my stomach to my breasts and cupped them. I bit harder on my lower lip when he did so, trying not to whimper or scream. When he untied my shirt and moved to take one nipple in his mouth, though, I couldn't help but to moan and pull on his hair.

He divided his attention between my two breasts, kneading one while sucking on the other and I was already completely lost in him.

"You have some amazing breasts, Ms Swan." How could he still be role-playing when I couldn't even be coherent anymore? I gripped his shirt and opened it while he took off his tie and put it on me, letting if fall between my breasts.

He had a smirk on his face when he moved his hands under my skirt and pulled my panties off. He didn't even bother taking my skirt off; he simply pulled it up making it rest on my hips while his knees made me open my legs.

When he ran his thumb up my slit I threw my head back and gasped audibly.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen." He chuckled against my neck while grinding his hips against mine.

"Enjoying yourself Ms. Swan?" This made me attack his lips while my hands moved down along his stomach to undo the bottom on his pants.

He quietly moved out of them, taking his boxers and shoes off on the process. When he moved to pick me up and sit me on the desk I decided to fall back into character.

"It's so big, Professor!" I very lightly ran one finger along his length, watching it twitch and feeling him shudder. "What if it doesn't fit?" I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and saw him smirk at me. He was enjoying this way too much.

"It will! I'll make sure you're prepared for it." He placed his hands on my thighs making me open my legs. "Spread your legs, Bella." When I did so he position himself between them, placed his hands on my ass and pulled me closer to him so I was sitting on the edge of the desk.

I immediately wrapped my legs around him feeling his hard erection press against my inner thigh. That was clearly not how he wanted it because he pulled back slightly, making me spread my legs as wide as I could once again.

When I looked up at him expectantly he knelt down in front of me and moved his hands to my entrance, opening it so his tongue could thrust inside of me. I screamed out loud at the sensation and buckled my hips in his direction, trying to increase the pleasuring feeling. One of my hands moved to his hair, tugging on it.

He ran his tongue up my slit several times while emitting sounds of pleasure from between my legs that only had me gasping and moaning. He truly knew what he was doing.

I lifted one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder when he took my clit in his mouth and started to suck on it. I was so close already!

When he nibbled slightly on my clit I was sure I was coming undone but he suddenly pulled back and stood up with a smirk on his face. I ran my hand through my hair while taking several deep breaths. I couldn't believe he had stopped when I was so close!

I was ready to complain but in that moment he moved his lips to my neck and his hands to my thighs pulling me towards him.

"I think you're ready now." In one fluid movement he was inside of me and we were both moaning from the sensation.

When I placed my hands on the desk for leverage, wrapped my legs around him once again and thrusted my hips in his direction he started moving.

"You're so tight and wet…" He bit hard on my neck and pounded hard against me while pulling my upper body a little back so he could take one nipple in his mouth. I screamed loudly when he nibbled on that nipple and felt him suck harder before pulling back.

"Louder, Isabella. I want to hear you scream louder." As if to prove he could indeed make me scream as loudly as he wanted me to he thrusted deep and fast inside of me making me scream as loud as I was able to.

"That's it. Good girl." He moved to take my nipple in his mouth again and kept a fast pace of thrusting inside of me and sucking on my breasts that quickly had me nearing my release.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm going to…" I didn't know how I was able to still play my part but I did it. I knew this was what he wanted and it only would please him more.

"Come. I want to feel you around me, Isabella." He pounded hard against me, making me place my hands on the table, behind my ass so I could balance myself. I moved my hips towards him, meeting his deep thrusts and that was my undoing.

My mouth went dry, my eyes immediately shut and I threw my head back as he more than expertly led me to my release. After one more thrust he too reached his own release, spilling inside of me and biting my neck.

As we both stood shuddering slightly he grabbed his tie that was still around my neck and pulled me closer to him so he could kiss my mouth.

"Well, Ms Swan I think that was a very good punishment, don't you?" I could only nod slightly as I came down from my high.

He very slowly pulled out of me while nibbling and sucking on my lower lip and went to lean against the desk beside me.

I stood still for a few more minutes simply looking at him. He was just too beautiful and charming for his own good. I reached towards him and ran my hand along his face, seeing him close his eyes before turning his head to the side so he could kiss my palm.

When I felt recovered and strong enough I jumped down and started to walk away for him. He grabbed my waist before I could take more than two steps and made me look straight at him.

"Where do you think you're going? Come here, Ms Swan. I'm no way near done with you yet." I raised an eyebrow at him but decided to play along.

"But you already punished me, Mr. Cullen."

"I don't think that was enough. I want to make sure you've learned your lesson."

"I think I already did!" He gripped my waist and made me turn around so I was facing the desk and my back was pressed against his chest.

"Didn't you enjoy you punishment?" I smiled as his hands ran along my stomach to my breasts and there was no way of denying I did. This was clearly his game and he knew how to play it.

"I did." He took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it before turning his attention to my neck.

"Then you'll enjoy the last part of it as well." His hands moved from my breasts to my ass, pulling my skirt up and making me bend over the table. He ran his hands along my ass for a while before making me spread my legs.

"You look extremely good in this position." I whimpered slightly while he placed himself behind me. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me towards him, entering me from behind.

I moaned loudly when he did so and tried to hold into something. He started to move slowly in and out of me, letting me get accustomed to this position.

When I started to move my hips to meet his movements he picked up pace, thrusting hard into me. His arm around my waist was the only thing keeping me in place. My feet were barely touching the ground due to the force of his thrusts and my breasts were constantly hitting the desk beneath me.

"Oh Bella, you're so tight in this position." He gripped my waist tighter and pulled almost completely out of me only to slam back inside. I screamed loudly with every deep thrust and moved my hips back in his direction. I need to feel him as deep inside of me as I possibly could.

As he started to move faster and faster I began to feel that familiar pleasure increasing in the pit of my stomach. Every time he pulled back and move back inside of me, he did it harder and faster making me gasp and practically scream his name.

I could hear him groan when my muscles started to clench around him and after one more particularly hard thrust I could feel my orgasm taking over me completely.

"Edward!" I was way pass role-playing now. I didn't care if I wasn't playing my character anymore. Nothing else quite mattered.

My release brought on his own and after one more thrust I felt him spill inside of me while screaming my name almost as loudly as I had screamed his.

We stood still while we recovered but soon after he pulled out of me and kissed my shoulder before making me move so I was facing him. He softly kissed me several times before I pulled back so I could speak.

"Well that was amazing!" He smiled at me and made us move so he was sitting on one of the chairs and I was on his lap.

"It definitely was. Thank you for that." I kissed his cheek before burying my face on his neck.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it very much, Professor Cullen." I felt him chuckle and ran his hand up my leg to my waist. "Did it live up to your imagination?"

"Oh, it definitely did. I assure you it was much better than in my imagination." He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Good."

We were quiet for a long time while he kept caressing my skin and I kissed his neck and jaw until he finally talked.

"So, love, what's your fantasy?" I moved on his lap so I could look at him and bit my lower lip. I could already feel myself blush even before I spoke and he had an amused smile on his face that only made me blush harder. "Come on, tell me. I want to know. You know you don't need to feel embarrassed."

I bit my lip once again before smiling and finally letting him know what my fantasy was.


	2. Schoolgirl EPOV

Ok so this is Edward's point of view of the previous chapter. I hope you like it.

I have an idea of what to do for Bella's fantasy but I'm still open to suggestions, so if you have any ideas let me know!

I apologise for any mistakes.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this and review.

* * *

Schoolgirl - EPOV

I leaned back on my chair while waiting for Bella to come in. I was, I must confess, extremely excited. I knew Bella was amazing but I didn't fully expect her to agree to this.

Of course she was always able to surprise me. She never quite did what I expected her to. She always managed to catch me completely off guard.

Since a few months after we begun dating we had started to experiment a little in bed but we had never engaged in fulfilling each others fantasies. Until now, that is.

Bella was about to fulfil a very particular fantasy of mine and I couldn't keep myself from smiling and, if I was being sincere, I couldn't keep my mind out of the gutter either. Oh, the things I had prepared for her!

I was wondering briefly what her fantasy was when she knocked on the door. I would have to found it out later and make sure I brought it to life just like she was about to do with mine.

I sat straight on my chair, preparing myself for what was to come.

"Come in." She slowly came in the room as I allowed my eyes to trail along her body. She looked exactly perfect. Her unbelievably short skirt and shirt tied under her breasts, displayed for me her perfect smooth legs and flat stomach. I couldn't help to notice she wasn't wearing a bra since her shirt didn't leave much to the imagination.

My hands were already itching to touch her and it was taking a great deal of self-control for me not to run to her and take her right there against the door.

"You called me, Mr Cullen?" Her voice brought me back to the moment and I couldn't help but to smirk at her calling me Mr Cullen. I gestured for her to close the door and watched as she did so.

"I did, Miss Swan. Please have a seat." She did as she was told and came to sit in a chair in front of me. She slowly crossed her legs, no doubt trying to tease me, as I watched her every movement.

"I see your grades have suffered a downfall, Ms Swan. Can I know what the reason is for that?"

"I'm not sure, Professor…" She looked down at her hands, trying to fake embarrassment and I couldn't help but to smile. She was playing her part perfectly.

"You're not sure?"

"No, you see I've been feeling very tired lately." She leaned forward allowing me a good view of her round breasts. They were just the right size to fit in my hands and I once again had to fight the urge to touch her.

"And why is that?"

"I'm not sure; maybe because of all the activities I am involved in…"

"Such as?"

"Well there is the paper and music and painting classes…I've just been very busy lately"

"Well, Miss Swan I'm afraid you deserve a punishment for your lack of commitment to school lately." By the look on her face I could tell she would enjoy her punishment as much as I would. She managed to keep playing her part, though.

"I do? But Mr. Cullen I'm a good girl, I've just been a little distracted lately…"

"I'm afraid that's not an excuse."

"Can't you just let me go with a warning? I promise I'll be good." I raised a hand to stop her from speaking.

"I'm afraid that as your teacher and the principal I'll have to punish you to set an example. Maybe you'll learn the lesson that way." I got up and walked towards her, making her get up as well.

I made her walk until her back hit the book shelve and placed my hands in each side of her waist in order to keep her in place.

"How are you going to punish me, Professor Cullen?" Oh, I knew exactly how. It was all her fault really; she was the one that was irresistible.

"I have a few things in mind." I moved my right hand to her round ass and lightly slapped it once. She jumped slightly and her eyes widened.

"Mr. Cullen!"

"Sshh, Miss Swan. I'm sure you'll enjoy your punishment." I slapped her ass once again with more force this time and she placed her little hands on my chest in an attempt to push me away. She didn't apply any force to it so I knew it was all a part of the game. "I know you're not as innocent as you seem. In fact, I'm sure there's a very naughty girl underneath that façade" That was definitely true, my sweet and gentle Bella could be a little vixen when she wanted to. I moved to take her earlobe in my mouth as my hands moved along her waist and heard her moan slightly.

She wasn't ready to give in yet, though, because she tried to push me away once again.

"No, Mr. Cullen. This isn't right." I bit down on her neck like I knew she liked me to and she moaned louder than before.

"This is exactly right. Just let go, Ms Swan. You'll enjoy it."

"But Mr. Cullen letting go is so hard!"

"As hard as this?" I thrusted my hips in her direction, letting her feel my already hard erection. She was able to get me completely hard by just being near me.

She moved her hands to my hair while biting her lower lip. The part of innocent schoolgirl fit her perfectly.

"I don't know how to do this, professor."

"I'll show you how to do it." I moved my hands from her waist to her breasts and took them in my hands. Even trough the fabric of her shirt they felt amazing but I wanted to take them in my mouth, taste them... I untied her shirt and opened it before diving in to take her right nipple in my mouth. She moaned loudly when I did so and pulled on my hair.

I kept sucking and nibbling on her breasts, gaining several moans from her. While my mouth was busy lavishing attention to one breast my hand kneaded the other.

I was enjoying this fantasy way too much to let it go so easily so I decided to pull back so I could whisper on her ear.

"You have some amazing breasts, Ms Swan." She took the opportunity to open my shirt and take it off. I put my tie on her, watching as it fell perfectly between her breasts. I wanted to take them in my mouth again but decided that she was still wearing too much clothes for my liking.

I moved my hands under her skirt and pulled her panties off. Her skirt was so short I didn't even have to worry about taking it off; I simply pulled it up so it was resting on her hips and placed my knee between her legs. She opened them when I did so and I took the opportunity to run my thumb along her slit. She was already so wet for me…

"Oh, Mr. Cullen." She moaned and gasped as I thrusted my hips against hers again. I didn't think I was going to be able to last too much longer. I needed her too much.

"Enjoying yourself Ms. Swan?" Before I could say anything else her lips were on mine and her hands were opening the button on my pants and pulling them and my boxers down my legs. I pulled back so I could step out of them and then picked her up so she was sitting on the desk.

She looked absolutely eatable sitting on the desk with her shirt opened and her skirt pulled up.

"It's so big, Professor!" She surprised me by leaning in to run a finger along my length and I couldn't help but to groan at the sensation. "What if it doesn't fit?" I had to smirk at that. We both knew I fit her perfectly.

"It will! I'll make sure you're prepared for it." I placed my hands on her thighs, making her spread her legs so I could step between them and pulled her towards me so she was sitting on the edge of the desk.

I pulled back when she wrapped her legs around me and opened her legs even more. I wanted to taste her before doing anything else.

I knelt down in front of her and moved my hands to her slick entrance, opening it so my tongue could dart as deep as possible inside of her. She gripped my hair and thrusted her hips in my direction when I did so.

She tasted so unbelievably good I had to keep running my tongue along her slit. I groaned deeply when she moved one of her legs to my shoulder and took her clit in my mouth, sucking greedily on it.

When I began to nibbled on her clit I knew she was close to her release so I pulled back and stood up. I wanted her to come with me inside of her. The look of desperation and incredibility on her face had me smirking at her.

I moved my hands to her legs and my lips to her neck as she took several deep breaths and pulled her closer to me.

"I think you're ready now." I needed to be inside of her and judging by her reactions I knew she needed me too so I pulled her towards me and entered her in a fast movement. We both moaned when I did so and she wrapped her legs around me once again so she could thrust her hips in my direction.

She felt so good around me. Tight, wet and warm as always…

"You're so tight and wet…" I bit on her neck while thrusting hard inside of her and pulled her upper body back so I could take one of her delicious breasts on my mouth. She tasted amazingly all over.

She screamed when I nibbled on her nipple and I just had to hear those sounds from her again. I didn't know if she knew what her little whimpers and moans did to me but they drove me wild.

"Louder, Isabella. I want to hear you scream louder." I pounded hard against her in that moment, hearing her scream loudly again.

"That's it. Good girl." I turned my attention back to her breasts and kept moving in and out of her as fast and hard as I could. I knew that at this pace none of us would last too much longer but, truthfully, I was past playing games.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm going to…" The fact that she kept playing her part took me so much closer to my undoing. She often said I knew all the buttons to push to drive her crazy but the same was true with her. She knew exactly what to do to have me precisely where she wanted. I was wrapped around her finger…

"Come. I want to feel you around me, Isabella." I wanted to feel her clench around me while screaming my name. It was the most pleasuring feeling I ever experienced and it filled all my senses.

As I kept moving she leaned back and begun thrusting her hips in my direction. That made my thrusts become even deeper and she immediately threw her head back. She was absolutely breath-taking in the midst of passion. The way she parted her lips and heat rose to her cheeks, made her even more beautiful.

When her muscles clenched tightly around me I couldn't hold on any longer. I bit down on her neck once again as we both shuddered and moaned.

I stood still for a while, simply enjoying the feel of her in my arms, before pulling back so I could kiss her.

"Well, Ms Swan I think that was a very good punishment, don't you?" She nodded slowly as I kept kissing and nibbling on her lips.

When I pulled out of her and moved to stand beside her she reached towards me and began to run one of her hands along my face. Her touch was so light and warm that I had to close my eyes as I leaned into it.

We stayed quiet for a long time until she suddenly started to walk away from me. There was no way I was letting her walk away just yet. I still wasn't finished with her. Before she could go very far, I wrapped my arms around her and made her look straight at me.

"Where do you think you're going? Come here, Ms Swan. I'm no way near done with you yet." She raised and eyebrow at me as if wondering if I still wanted to play.

"But you already punished me, Mr. Cullen."

"I don't think that was enough. I want to make sure you've learned your lesson."

"I think I already did!" I smiled at her before making her move so her back was pressed against my chest and she was facing the desk in front of us.

"Didn't you enjoy you punishment?" I knew I certainly had. I moved my hands from her waist to her breasts and began to knead them gently.

I took her earlobe in my mouth when she answered affirmatively and smiled slightly.

"Then you'll enjoy the last part of it as well." I let go of her breasts and moved my hands to her ass so I could pull her skirt up and made her bend over the desk.

I kept my hands on her ass for some time, while enjoying the tempting and stunning view in front of me.

"You look extremely good in this position." I ran a hand along her back while positioning myself behind her. I wrapped one arm around her waist to steady her and slowly moved inside of her.

I began to move very slowly in and out of her in order for us to get accustomed to this position. She was always tight in this position and I didn't want to hurt her by pounding too hard into her when she wasn't ready.

I began to move faster once she started to move her hips to meet every movement of mine and I had to steady myself by placing one hand on the desk.

She moaned and screamed with every thrust and never stopped moving her hips in my direction, allowing me to enter her as deeply as possible.

It wasn't long until my thrusts became more erratical and my breathing faster. I kept moving in and out of her until her walls began to clench around me.

"Edward!" I groaned at my name slipping from her lips and immediately felt like I was free falling. I couldn't help but to scream her name loudly as I reached my own release.

We both stayed still, recovering, until I kissed her shoulder and made her turn around so I could kiss her lips.

"Well that was amazing!" I smiled at her before sitting down and bringing her with me. I wasn't sure if amazing covered it.

"It definitely was. Thank you for that." She kissed my cheek before burying her head in my neck.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it very much, Professor Cullen. Did it live up to your imagination?" I chuckled at her and ran my hand along her legs to her waist.

"Oh, it definitely did. I assure you it was much better than in my imagination." Truly with her, how could it not be?

"Good." I kept caressing her soft skin while my mind went back to what I was thinking when she came in. What exactly was her fantasy?

"So, love, what's your fantasy?" She immediately moved on my lap so she could look at me. She was already blushing and I couldn't help but to smile at her. How could she still feel embarrassed after what we had just done? "Come on, tell me. I want to know. You know you don't need to feel embarrassed."

She bit her lower lip before smiling wickedly at me…


	3. Nurse

I'm not completely satisfied with this one but oh we...

Thank you for all your suggestions!

So, ElleMarie17 suggested that Edward could pretend he was sick and Bella could be his nurse and I actually thought that could be very interesting. This is what I cam up with.

I hope you like it.

* * *

Nurse

"_So, love, what's your fantasy?" I moved on his lap so I could look at him and bit my lower lip. I could already feel myself blush even before I spoke and he had an amused smile on his face that only made me blush harder. "Come on, tell me. I want to know. You know you don't need to feel embarrassed."_

_I bit my lip once again before smiling and finally letting him know what my fantasy was._

"Nurse." I blurt out the word and couldn't be completely sure he had heard me…

"What?" I took a deep breath while looking at him and spoke again. I knew he wouldn't take this badly but still…

"You know the nurse fantasy! You're sick and I have to take care of you…"

"You want to be my nurse?" I nodded while biting my lower lip. Edward seemed to think about it for a second before a smirk appeared on his face. "That could be very interesting…"

One week later:

I opened the door to mine and Edward's apartment and threw my purse on a chair before closing the door behind me. The first thing I noticed once I walked into the living room was Edward lying on the couch.

He looked up at me but didn't move and that had me worried. He rarely ever lay on the couch like that and he always got up to greet me if he happened to be lying down when I got home.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I might be sick" He smirked slightly while saying this and I immediately knew he was teasing me. He was far from sick, his health couldn't be better even. He was simply setting the foundations to fulfil my fantasy just like I had done with his a week ago.

"You're sick?" I leaned in against the couch to better look at him and a shiver suddenly ran down my spine.

"Very much so. I think you'll have to take care of me." Well two could play this game. Of course I wanted to fulfil this fantasy but I wasn't giving in so easily.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but I'm off duty. As you can see I don't even have my uniform with me." His smirk grew even bigger and I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at him.

"That won't be a problem. Go take a look in our room." I looked at him with curiosity for a moment before doing as he said.

Once in our bedroom I immediately noticed the nurse costume lying on the bed. He really had thought about everything!

"Edward, you bought me a nurse costume?" I heard him chuckle slightly from the living room while I picked it up.

"I thought that since you'll be taking care of me, you might want to do it thoroughly." I shook my head slowly and smiled while looking at the clothes in my hands. This was definitely going to be good!

I walked back into the living room and looked down at Edward, who was still lying on the couch.

"Do you think you'll manage to survive without my cares for a few minutes, Mr Cullen?"

"I think I can manage that. As long as you don't take too long of course."

"I won't." I smiled at him and went back to the bedroom where I took off my clothes before putting on my blue underwear I knew he liked and changing into the nurse costume he had bought. It consisted of a white dress with several buttons on the front that ended right under my thighs, white stockings, a hat and a stethoscope.

It was simply perfect, just like I had imagined it. It was sexy without being tacky or vulgar. I guess Edward knew what he was doing.

I laughed out loud while imagining him in the store buying the costume. I'm sure he was deeply embarrassed. I would have to ask him about that later.

I put on my shoes before taking a good look at myself in the mirror and walking to the living room.

Once in the living room I stopped near the couch and took a deep breath while getting into character. His eyes were already fixed on me and that, somehow, made me feel a little bolder.

"Hello, Mr Cullen. I'm nurse Swan. I'm your nurse for the night, the doctor sent me to take care of you. Did he tell you something?"

"Just that a nurse would be here soon to take care of me and make sure I was feeling well and everything was ok." I walked in front of him and he let his eyes trail along my body. This may be my fantasy but I was sure he was enjoying this as much as I was.

He sat up once I stopped in front of him and smirked up at me.

"Exactly. Can I know exactly what you're feeling?"

"Well, I've been very tired. My whole body hurts. Maybe you should examine me, just to make sure I'm still ok."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't think the pills the doctor gave me are really working…"

"Well I guess I'll really have to examine you then, just to make sure everything is still alright…" He smirked at my words while I moved so I was sitting on his lap, straddling his waist. I used the stethoscope to listen to his heart and smiled when I realized it was beating as fast as mine.

"There seems to be no problem with your heart Mr. Cullen. It is beating a little too fast, though. Is there any reason why you might be feeling anxious or uncomfortable?" He kept his face calm.

"Not at all. Besides being tired, I feel perfectly fine."

"Good. Now, can you tell me exactly where you're feeling pain?"

"Well, as I said my whole body hurts but right now my neck and chest area feel extremely soared."

"I see." I slowly opened his shirt, revealing his perfectly defined chest before running my hands along it. I moved my lips to his neck and started to leave several light kisses on the skin there. He tilted his head to the side when I did so, giving me a better access.

When I nibbled on his neck he shuddered slightly and moved his hands along my legs to my waist, gripping them.

I continued to lay kisses down his neck to his jaw and then to his chest. I let my tongue trace the outline of his muscles and he groaned loudly at the sensation. I pulled back at that moment to look at him. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back and I just had to kiss his neck again. He was so irresistible…

"Feeling better?" He slowly opened his eyes to look at me and smiled his crooked smile.

"I am, but I'm afraid my chest, as well as my stomach, still hurt a little."

"I see. Well, we can't let that happen now, can we?" He slowly shook his head and I got up so I could position myself between his legs and then knelt down. I placed my hands on his legs and begun to kiss and lick him.

I began by placing light kisses on his chest before turning my attention to his stomach. I took my time tracing every muscle there with my tongue and placed several wet kisses on the skin just above where his pants laid.

He looked down at me when I moved my hands up his legs and opened the button on his pants and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think I should make sure there's no problem at all with you." I pulled his pants down and took them off, leaving him just in his boxers. "I guarantee it will help you feel better." I moved my lips to his stomach again while one of my hands wrapped around his hard erection through the fabric of his boxers.

He hissed when I did so and moved one of his hands to my shoulder. I stroked him a few times before pulling back. I then placed my hands on the waistband of his boxers and took them off with a little help from him, displaying all of him to me.

He truly was perfect; there wasn't an inch of him that needed to be changed. And I don't mean just physically. He was the best person I ever met. Of course he was a little prone to overreaction but that only made him even lovelier.

Placing myself between his legs again I moved so I could slowly lick him from base to tip. He moaned loudly when I did so and I couldn't help but to giggle slightly which only made him moan again.

I very slowly moved to take the head of him in my mouth and sucked gently on it before taking all of him in my mouth. My hands stroked what couldn't fit in my mouth and he immediately moved his hands to my hair. He guided me up and down slowly at first but faster and steadily after.

His breathing was fast and by the sounds he was making I knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. He suddenly let go of my hair and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, Bella, stop!" I immediately stopped what I was doing and pulled back to look at him. He made me get up and sit on his lap while taking deep breaths. I stayed still, simply looking at him. Had I just done something wrong? I thought he was enjoying this as much as I was but maybe I was wrong.

This was my fantasy, after all. Maybe he didn't think it was good or fun enough…

"I think I need another type of treatment?" This time I truly didn't know what he meant.

"You do? What kind of treatment?"

"You." He immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him while nuzzling my neck. I let my head fall back then in order to give him an easier access to my neck and simply enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my neck and collarbone.

"I take it your feeling better?" I didn't know how I was able to still role-play or even talk when he was kissing me like this but surprisingly enough I did.

"Much better." He moved his hands to the buttons on my dress and started to unbutton them. When all the buttons were opened he took my dress off and threw it to the floor. The nurse hat I was wearing quickly followed. He ran his hands up my stomach to my breasts and cupped them in his hands

"In fact, I fell so much better that maybe I can reward and thank you for all your hard work, nurse Swan." I simply whimpered as he unclasped my bra and took it off. When he took one of my nipples in his mouth, though, I couldn't help but to moan loudly.

I was so completely lost in the feel of his hands and lips on me I didn't even realized he had moved us until I found myself laying on my back on the couch with him hovering over me.

He moved to softly kiss my lips a few times before turning his attention to my breasts and then to my stomach. He left open mouthed kisses in every inch of skin he could reach and I moved my hands to his hair, trying to hold him close to me.

He let his tongue ran along my hipbones before lightly dragging his teeth along the skin there and there was no way of denying the need for him that was pooling between my legs and creating a knot on my stomach.

When I let out a deep moan he moved his hands to my panties and got up to slowly take them off while kissing both of my legs. Once they were off he came to stand on the couch with me again and I moved my hands to my stockings so I could take them off. He immediately grabbed my wrists and kissed both of them before speaking.

"That's ok. Leave them on." I raised an eyebrow at him but quickly forgot all about it as he pressed his body against mine and took my lips in between his.

I gasped out loud when I felt his hand travelling down my stomach to stop at my entrance. He very slowly, almost too slowly, inserted a finger inside of me and felt around as I arched my back in his direction.

"So wet for me already…" I whimpered and writhed beneath him, feeling his hard erection pressed against my leg. At least I wasn't the only one affected right now.

He kept moving his finger inside of me, purposely, never touching my clit.

"I need you to spread your legs wider, nurse Swan." He removed his finger from inside of me and placed his hands on my thighs making me open my legs as wide as I could, given we were lying on the couch. He moved to kneel between my legs when I did so and I was suddenly glad we had gotten a relatively large couch.

He let his hands ran up and down my legs several times before leaning towards me and kissing me. He inserted two fingers inside of me while still kissing me and I screamed loudly at the sensation. He didn't avoid my clit this time. In fact, he began to rub it immediately, making me gasp and scream his name.

When I was on the edge of reaching my release he withdrew his fingers from inside of me and smirked in my direction. He could be so frustrating sometimes!

"Edward…" At any other moment I would be embarrassed at the whiny tone of my voice but I just needed him too much.

"Yes?" He buried his head on my neck and started to nibble the skin there.

"I need you…" I moved my hand to my hair and ran it trough it, while moving my hips in his direction.

"How, exactly?" He kept nibbling on my neck as one of his hands played with my breast, pinching my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. "Like this?" He grinded his hips against mine, allowing me to fell him near to where I needed him and I once again moaned loudly.

"I'm not sure I should be doing this with my nurse. Isn't there any rules that forbid this kind of interaction?" He pulled back to look at me and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Edward, just shut up and get inside of me!" He chuckled at my reaction but immediately moved his hands to my waist, guiding me towards him.

He looked straight at me as he entered me slowly and never looked away as he picked up speed, thrusting hard and fast into me.

He pulled out of me almost completely only to move back inside several times before setting a fast rhythm that had has both moaning and whimpering.

I met every thrust of his as he gripped my waist so he could pound harder and faster into me.

It wasn't long until my breathing became shallower as my eyes clouded and I threw my head back.

"Edward!" He groaned in response and I dug my fingers in his back as I tightened around him and screamed his name.

He fell down that edge with me, spilling inside of me and biting my neck with more force than before. I would definitely have a mark there tomorrow…

He collapsed on top of me, shuddering and gasping for air, as we both recovered from our orgasms.

I kept my arms wrapped around him and kissed his shoulder and neck several times while he caressed my legs and stomach.

He had a smile on his face when he pulled back to look straight at me and kiss my lips.

"You are amazing, did you know that?" I shook my head and kissed his jaw. "Well you are. That was amazing." I had to agree with that. It had definitely been amazing.

"I know." He smirked at me and moved his hand along my leg once again, playing with the stocking I still had on.

"You know, maybe next time I can play the doctor and you'll be my patient." I bit my lower lip while imagining him as a doctor and nodded.

"I think I'll like that Doctor Cullen." He winked at me and I moved my hand to his hair in order to pull him towards me so I could kiss him.

* * *

So, should I allow Edward to play doctor or not really?


	4. Domination

This is not the doctor fantasy. I was going to write it but some people asked me to do domination and I thought that could be interesting. I don't know how well I've done it but oh well...

Edward will probably get to play doctor eventually...

My beta is still no around so I apologize for any mistakes.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Domination**

I gasped loudly as Edward nibbled on my lower lip and pressed his naked body against mine. I gripped the sheets beneath me and wrapped my legs around him as I thought about something I had wanted to do with him but didn't know if he would be willing to.

"Edward, wait a second." He pulled back immediately with a somewhat concerned expression on his face.

"What is it, love?" I placed one of my hands on his chest and started to caress it.

"Can we do something different this time?" Realizing there was nothing wrong, he smirked at me as his hands moved up and down my sides.

"What do you have in mind?" I took a deep breath and bit my lower lip. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all. I knew Edward and I had been experimenting a lot in bed lately but would he think this was too much? "Tell me, love. You know I'll gladly do whatever you want." I guessed I would never find out unless I told him.

"Dominate me." He raised an eyebrow at me while I blushed and tried to look away from him. He stood quiet for a moment before a smile appeared on his face.

"I like the sound of that."

"You do?" I couldn't help the surprised tone of my voice as he gripped my waist.

"Yes." He leaned in and ran his teeth along my neck before taking my earlobe in his mouth. "Dominating you is one of my fantasies as well. I just wasn't sure if you would like it."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." He nodded and pulled back suddenly; making us move so we were both kneeling down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and crashed our bodies together.

He kissed me deeply for several minutes, only pulling back when I was panting for air. His hands never stopped moving up and down my back and ass as I tugged on his hair.

"Very well, Bella" He gripped my waist in order to make sure he had my full attention and I moved my hands from his hair to his shoulders. He smirked once more before starting to speak.

"You'll do whatever I want you to do tonight, understood?" I simply nodded, pleased with how he was playing along. "If I want you to open your legs so I can impale you, you will. If I ask you to get on your hands and knees so I can enter you from behind you will. And if I tell you to put that amazing mouth of yours to work…" He took my lower lip in between his and sucked on it as to emphasize his point. "You will. Are we clear?"

"Definitely." More than clear. I couldn't wait to know what he had in store for me.

"Very good. I expect you to behave and do as I say or I will have to punish you." I nodded again before leaning in so I could kiss his jaw.

"Where do you want to start?" He grabbed my hair in his fist and pulled me in for a kiss before looking down between us and letting me know exactly what he wanted.

I licked my lips in anticipation and pushed him down on bed so I could position myself between his legs.

I kiss down his chest and stomach, stopping just before I reached his erection, which already stood up waiting for me to lavish attention to it. He moved his hand to my hair when I stopped and motioned for me to go on.

I did just that. I didn't lose time teasing him, I simply took as much of him in my mouth as I could, feeling him shudder beneath me in the process.

"Shit, Bella!" Satisfied with his reaction I moaned from around him, like I knew he liked. I could hear his breaths coming out in pants and I must confess it was good to know I could have that effect on him.

I began to move my mouth tightly along his length as my hands moved to stroke what couldn't fit in my mouth.

After a few strokes I let go of him in order to speak.

"You're so big." I slowly licked him from base to tip before pulling back so I could speak again "And tasty." I bit my lower lip while shamelessly ogling him.

"You like this, don't you?" I simply took him in my mouth again and moaned slightly before releasing him so I could answer his question.

"I do..."

"You're such a fucking dirty girl!" I simply smiled up at him. Secretly I liked it when he talked a little dirty to me, in those moments I knew he was letting himself go completely. "Come on, I don't remember telling you to stop. Keep going, you have no idea of how good your mouth feels around me." He used the hand that was still on my hair to direct my head towards him and I once again took him in my mouth.

I went back to moving my mouth up and down his length as my hands continued to stroke the rest of him. Every time I reached his tip, I let my tongue swirl around it, feeling him tug more strongly on my hair.

I began to move my mouth faster as his moans became louder. I also kept moaning every now and then which had him gripping my hair so he could set a rhythm he was satisfied with. He was the dominating one here so I allowed him to direct my movements.

Soon after he began to move his hips in my direction and I knew he wouldn't last long. That was when he decided it was time for me to stop.

"That's enough!" He tugged on my hair and I immediately let go of him, sitting down on bed. After taking a few deep breaths he too sat down and grabbed my waist, making me turn around so my back was pressed against his chest. I could feel his hard erection pressed against my lower back as he licked and bite my shoulder and neck. "On your knees and hands now." He lightly slapped my ass once as I did as he commanded.

I immediately felt him position himself behind me as his hands run up and down my back. When he moved his hands back to my ass and slapped it a few more times I couldn't help but to moan. He never used too much force, just enough for the moisture to pool between my legs.

"I could smack that amazing ass of yours all day, Bella. You have no idea of how amazing the view I have of you right now is." He smacked my ass once again before gripping my hips and pulling me back towards him. He entered me with a fast and deep thrust that hit places inside of me that had me crying in pleasure.

"You're so fucking tight in this position, Bella. It's delicious." He kept a fast rhythm of thrusting in and out of me that quickly had me whimpering and gasping.

I let out a loud moan every time he filled me completely and he seemed to like the sound of it because every time he moved inside of me, he did it harder and faster. I could feel that knot in my stomach growing quickly.

I was so close already. All I needed was for him to hit that particular pleasuring point, he knew all too well where was located, and I would be a goner.

"Hum, Edward… I need." I swallowed hard as he gripped my waist tighter.

"Sshh Bella! You're not allowed to talk. I only want to hear you voice if I ask you to speak, understood?" The force of his thrusts had me losing the strength in my hands and any capability to speak coherently.

"I didn't hear you, Bella!" He pulled almost completely out of me only to slam back inside making me scream the answer, louder than I should have, on the process.

"Yes!"

"Good girl." My hands gave in beneath me and I fell forward on my elbows due to one more particularly hard thrust of his. In this new position my ass stuck out a little more in Edward's direction and that seemed to please him immensely. He didn't stop moving in and out of me. He simply gripped my waist tighter so I was in place and increased the force of his thrusts.

He was able to move even deeper inside of me this way and that was my undoing. He moved one of his hands from my waist to between my legs and rubbed my clit while slamming into me so hard that all I could do was grip the sheets beneath me as I reached my climax.

My release triggered his own and he quickly followed me while crying out in pleasure. At least I wasn't the only one screaming and moaning noisily.

I collapsed on bed when Edward pulled out of me, felling him move so he was lying beside me. His breathing too was fast and shallow and I couldn't help but to smile. He was definitely enjoying this as much as I was.

I stood still for a while before moving my head so I could look at him. Our eyes immediately locked together and he smiled at me as I moved a little closer to him.

"That was amazing." He turned on his side and threw his arm over me. He pressed his lips to my ear and spoke in a low voice.

"I don't remember asking you anything, Bella." He used the arm that was thrown over me to pull me closer to him. "And as I recall I told you I only wanted to hear you speak if I told you to do so." He took my earlobe in between his teeth and nibbled on it. "I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for being such a bad girl." I raised an eyebrow at him as to ask him what he had in mind and he immediately made me turn around so I was lying on my back.

He grabbed my hands and placed them over my head before pulling back and getting up.

"I want you to stay perfectly still. I will be right back." I nodded and watched him walk to the closet. He came back to bed shortly after with a scarf in his hand.

I immediately realized what he was planning to do as he made me bend my knees and spread my legs open so he was kneeling between them and grabbed my hands again.

He wrapped the scarf around my wrists in a tight knot and then proceeded to tie my hands to the bed's frame. The improvised handcuffs were enough to keep me from touching him and enough to allow him to do whatever he pleased to me.

"Are you ok? Is it too tight?" I couldn't' help but to smile at the concern I could hear in his voice. Even in a situation like this he worried about not hurting me.

"No, I'm great."

"Good." He winked at me and I knew by the way he was looking at me this wouldn't be soft or gentle. He was going to take his time teasing me and I could hardly wait for it.

He slowly ran his hands up and down my thighs as he allowed his eyes to trail along my body. If it was anyone else looking at me like he was, I would be feeling extremely uncomfortable but this was Edward. He knew my body better than I did myself. I had the feeling he could tell where every freckle and scar of mine were located even with his eyes closed.

"You look fucking eatable like this. I'll have to tie you up to the bed more often." The way he was talking to me only made the wetness between my legs grow and by the smile present on his face I was sure he knew that. "You like it when I talk like this to you, don't you Bella?"

"Yes." He leaned in towards me at that moment and took one nipple in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on it before pulling back just enough to be able to speak.

"I know… You're a little vixen so of course you do." He then turned his attention back to my breasts. While one of his hands massaged and squeezed my right breast, making it bounce up and down on his palm, his mouth licked the other. When he took my nipple between his teeth and bit down on it with just the right pressure I let out a throaty scream that had him chuckling.

It was ridiculous how he could make me melt so easily.

"Do you like this, Bella? Does it feel good?" He flicked and pinched my nipples, urging me to answer his question. "Answer me!"

"Yes, yes I like it." He nodded and placed several light kissed on the valley between my breasts. He then placed one of his hands on the bed beside my waist so he could support most of his weight and looked up at me.

"What do you want me do to now, baby? Do you want me to move my fingers inside of you like this?" He placed one of his fingers inside of me, quickly followed by another one and began to move them in and out. He made sure to curl his fingers when they were inside of me which only had me panting harder. "Or do you want me to lick you dry?" He pulled his fingers from inside of me and leaned in so he could lick and suck on my left breast again. When I didn't answer he pushed on. "I asked you something, Bella. I'm waiting for an answer."

"I want you to do whatever you'll like!" I actually surprised myself by being able to form a somewhat coherent sentence. I, apparently, said the right thing too because a huge smile appeared on his face.

"That could be quite dangerous for you, baby. You have no idea of the wicked things I want to do to you." He placed his hands on my thighs and made me spread my legs even wider.

"You're going to keep your legs like this, as spread as they can be, do you hear me?" I nodded and for the first time this night he seemed to be satisfied with just that. "Good. Now make sure to behave, I don't want to see you close them not even an inch or I will immediately stop."

I instantly tried to force my body to freeze so he wouldn't stop doing whatever he was planning to do. He stood still for a few seconds, thinking about what he wanted to do to me now I guessed, before a determined expression crossed his face.

"I think I'm going to lick you dry my love." He suddenly ran his thumb up my slit making me gasp out loud and before I could even blink his hands were in my entrance, opening it so his tongue could dart inside of me.

He ran his tongue slowly up and down my entrance several times while humming in appreciation. He often said that I would be the end of him but it was at moments like this that I was sure it was the other way around.

When he took my clit in his mouth and started to lick and suck on it I couldn't help but to close my legs slightly, wanting to pull him closer to me.

He immediately placed his hands on my inner thighs yanking my legs wide open again. He pulled back to look up at me and all but growled.

"Behave, Bella!" His hot breath near my entrance only made me crave for him even more. He kept his hands on my legs for a while, making sure they remained as spread as he wanted them to be before moving them to my waist. He pulled me down the bed, making my arms stretch completely due to being restrained, and buried his head between my legs again.

He went back to alternating between licking me and sucking on my clit and that had me going absolutely crazy. He got me moaning and screaming while fighting the urge to throw my leg over his shoulder.

I was there already and he was all too aware of that. With one more flick of his tongue on my clit I would be gone and he, knowing that perfectly well, purposely avoided getting close to it again. All too soon he pulled away with a smirk on his face while I panted and whimpered in frustration. I couldn't believe he had stopped when I was so close!

He crawled on top of me and nuzzled my jaw and cheek before speaking near my ear. His husky voice sent shivers all over my overheated body.

"Fucking delicious every time. I just can't get enough of you. You taste absolutely delectable." I whimpered once more and took a deep breath. "You're the most delicious thing I have ever tasted, Bella." I had to shake my head at that. He had no idea of how good I thought he tasted. There was no way anything else could compare to his taste.

"You don't believe me? Do you want to see?" He moved to kiss me, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth and allowing me to faintly taste myself on his lips. I sucked on his lower lip and when he moved his hand to my thigh I took that as I sign I was allowed to wrap my legs around him. I wanted to be able to touch him, ran my fingers through his hair but my arms tied over my head didn't allow that.

He had a huge smile on his face when he pulled back to look at me.

"See? Fucking delicious!" I simply whimpered. I still thought he was much tastier.

Gladly he went back to kissing me while his hands ran up and down my body. His touch only made me writhe beneath him in an attempt to feel his body as pressed against mine as possible.

I felt him shudder slightly on top of me when his erection brushed against my thigh. He moved to speak near my ear then in order to make sure I was really listening to him.

"You make me so fucking hard Bella. Can you feel how hard I am right now?" He grinded his hips in my direction, letting me feel his hard erection press further against my inner thigh. "I can wait to be inside of you again."

"Then do it." I couldn't handle this teasing for too much longer. The fact that he had stopped when I was so close only had me wishing more for him.

"Now, now Bella that wasn't a question, was it? You're a very bad girl and you'll have to wait even more now because of that." He was trying to drive me crazy, it had to be it! There was no other explanation. And the sad part was that he was succeeding.

He began to slowly leave a trail of light kisses all over my body. He kissed my arms, my face, my neck, my chest, my breasts and my stomach. And he, purposely, did it in a painfully slow manner.

Not being able to handle it for much longer, I wrapped my legs more strongly around him so I could pull him closer to me as he ran his hands up and down my sides. I needed him right now and tried to show him that by bucking my hips in his direction. He placed his hands on my waist when I did that, pressing me further into the mattress and stilling my movements.

"What do you want, Bella? Tell me."

"You!"

"You have to be more expecific."

"I want you inside of me." This whole trying to be more expecific and answer him coherently thing was really starting to piss me off. I didn't have the mental capability to be that rational when he was teasing me so much.

"Still not enough. What do you want me to do? What part of me do you want inside of you? My fingers or…" I didn't let him finish his sentence. I simply shouted my answer at him.

"I want you to fuck me! I want your cock moving in and out of me. Is that expecific enough for you?" He chuckled at me which only had me even more frustrated. He was enjoying this way too much, I could tell!

"Perfect!" He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me towards him. He placed himself at my entrance and smiled crookedly at me before entering me with a long, fast thrust that had me trying to hold into something. Unfortunately my tied up hands didn't allow that so I ended up screaming so loudly I was sure the neighbors could hear me. "That's it, baby. Let me hear you scream. I love the little sounds you make when I'm fucking you."

He began to thrust fast and hard on top of me and I moved my hips in rhythm with his as to increase the pleasuring sensation he was providing me with. He nibbled on my jaw while lifting one of my legs higher so he could move deeper inside of me.

I was dangerously close to my release already. My mind was blank and my movements erratical. I wanted to tell him that but was afraid that he would stop if I spoke so I simply lifted my back of the bed as best as I could, sticking my breasts in his direction.

"What is it, baby?" I bucked my hips more powerfully against his, trying to convey with my actions what I wasn't able to say. "Yes… Come, baby. Come for me. I want to feel you clench around me."

He kept pounding on top of me, impaling me completely as I desperately tried to reach my release.

"Now, Bella!" His voiced trigged my release and I found myself screaming his name loudly as my eyes rolled back. He kept moving in and out of me, reaching for his own release, as I panted and moaned beneath him. My sight was blurred and my screams were embarrassingly high pitched.

After two more thrusts he groaned loudly and hid his head in my neck. His fingertips buried in my right thigh as he tried to pull me even closer to him.

Feeling him bite my neck and spill inside of me only made me fall down that edge with him again. We both moaned and shuddered as we rode the last remains of our orgasm. Orgasms in my case…

When we were both slightly recovered he untied my hands and pulled me in for a soft kiss when I wrapped my arms around his back.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and moved to kiss his jaw as he took one of my wrists in his hand and examined it, making sure I hadn't lied to him when I told him his knot wasn't too tight. Satisfied with his examination he kissed both my hands before rolling to the side and taking me with him so my head was resting on his chest.

We both stood quiet for a few minutes, simply recovering from out activities until he kissed the top of my head and chuckled slightly.

"Well that was something." I couldn't help but to chuckle myself.

"Definitely. I knew it would be fantastic but it actually exceeded my expectations."

"Really?" I nodded and kissed his chest. "I guess I'll have to dominate you more often then, if you liked it that much."

"I think I'd like that." I definitely would.

He laughed slightly, making his chest vibrate beneath me and pulled the covers over us before starting to run his fingers through my hair in a gesture that had me quickly falling asleep.


	5. Toys

This is a little different from the other chapters but I hope you like it.

Thank you so much to Valea for being my beta for this chapter. If you haven't done it yet, go ready her story "Dust On the Piano"

* * *

**Toys**

We decided that for my birthday we would simply have dinner at home with everyone and spend some time talking. Of course none of them heard me when I said I didn't want any presents so here I was, sitting on the couch, having to open all of them.

Most of them were quite nice actually, specially the necklace Edward gave me, but Alice's present had me not knowing exactly what to do or say.

"Alice? What is this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well Bella if you don't know what that is Edward is not doing his job properly."

"I can assure you he is definitely doing his job right. What I meant was why are you giving me a vibrator?" I chuckled.

"I just thought you could have a little fun with it, you know? For instance, if Edward ever has to go on a business trip or something along those lines, you can use it. Of course you can also use it when he's around…" I shook my head in mortification while blushing furiously. Why did Alice have to be so… blunt?

"Okay! Thank you! As if the gift wasn't mortifying enough without the explanation!" I blushed, shaking my head from side to side.

"Oh Bella don't be like that. I assure you: you'll like it." I looked up at Edward and he simply shrugged. I didn't know why I needed a vibrator when Edward was more than capable of satisfying me.

"Whatever Alice." I rolled my eyes and settled myself back into the couch.

"You say that now, but I'm sure you'll thank me later." She smiled deviously at me and winked.

"You know you seem to know an awful lot about it. Hasn't Jasper been doing his job properly?" She looked up at Jasper and smiled deviously.

"Oh he has! We simply like to…play a little." I was going to answer her back but Edward stopped me. It was a good thing he did that because I had no right to act like a prude when Edward and I had been doing the things we had been doing lately.

"Okay, I think that's enough. You're giving us too much information already, Alice."

She just shrugged her shoulders as I decided that opening another present was a good idea. I was immensely happy that Emmett had decided to remain quiet and that Carlisle and Esme had had to leave early.

--

After everyone left I gathered my presents and took them to the bedroom, including Alice's not so conventional one. That just proved that you never knew quite what to expect from that little pixie. She always had to be original!

I was thinking about this when Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around me, pressing my back to his chest and begun to leave wet kisses all along my shoulder and neck. He kept kissing, nibbling and sucking as I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip.

"Love?" I moaned in response and threw my head back on his shoulder so he could have a better access to my neck. "What did you do to the toy Alice gave you?" I moved my head so I could look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. It's on my nightstand with the other presents. Why?" I asked as he continued his chaste kisses.

"No reason…" He placed a hand on my chin making me turn my head so he could kiss and lick my neck again.

I knew that question had a reason and I wanted to know what that reason was. I was sure he had something on his mind.

"Edward, tell me." I turned around on his arms so I was looking at him and encouraged him to tell me.

He leaned in to kiss my lips softly before pulling back to look into my eyes. There was a little smirk on his face that told me the reason behind that question of his was not an innocent one.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to try it." I still wasn't completely sure what he wanted so I simply repeated his words.

"Try it?"

"Yes. I was thinking that maybe we could play a little with it." Ah, so that's where he was getting to. Maybe Alice's present wasn't such a bad idea after all…

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, I think we could have some fun with it. I'm sure teasing you with it could be very interesting." He leaned towards me once again and spoke huskily into my ear. "Do you want it? Do you want me to…tease you?" He nibbled on my ear and begun grinding his hips into mine. How could I say no when he was asking me this in such a seductive way? And, truthfully, he was right: this could be quite interesting.

"Yes..." I could feel him smiling against my neck as he bit down on it and wrapped his arms more strongly around me.

"Good." He pulled back to wink at me and made me walk backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed, forcing me to sit.

He immediately cupped my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me as I moved to kneel down. Without breaking the kiss he too moved in order to be kneeling down on bed with me.

Before I noticed it, he was pulling my dress up, breaking our kiss to pull it over my head. He raised an eyebrow at me when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra but I simply shook my head and pulled him in for a kiss while opening the buttons on his shirt.

When his shirt was off he made me lay down on bed and got up to strip himself of the rest of his clothing. I shamelessly ogled him while he did so, admiring how truly well built he was.

He noticed me checking him out and smirked before crawling on top of me.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?"

"Definitely." I wrapped my arms around him trying to pull him closer to me but he had other ideas. He sat up between my legs and reached for the vibrator that was standing on my nightstand.

He quickly ripped the package, which he threw to the floor, and turned it on just to make sure it was working. Satisfied with level of vibrations, he leaned in, allowing me to wrap myself around him.

He ran the tip of the vibrator over one of my nipples while his mouth sucked on the other and my hands moved on their own accord to pull on his hair.

He ravished my breasts while running the toy along the sensitive skin of my breasts and I must confess I was enjoying every moment.

He suddenly pulled back again then knelt down between my legs as his hand run along my stomach.

When I looked down at him and licked my lips, he ran the vibrator along my entrance once while observing my reaction. My mouth was slowly opened as I gasped for air. The toy running along my entrance was surprisingly pleasuring!

He seemed satisfied with my reaction because he moved the toy over my clit as I gripped the sheets beneath me. It felt damn good!

"Does it feel good, love?" He moved the tip of the vibrator over my clit again, making me moan loudly. I could only nod as he thrusted the vibrator inside of me, making me moan again.

It felt good inside of me, better than I thought it would: but definitely not as good as having Edward inside me.

He began to move the toy in and out of me, slowly at first but faster with every thrust and all I could do was stretch my arms over my head so I was gripping the bed frame.

I opened my legs even more, giving him a better access and he immediately took the opportunity to move the toy deeper inside of me. I screamed loudly in response ad begun to move my hips in rhythm with his movements, in order to show him just how much I was enjoying this.

"Edward!" I gasped in pleasure. He chuckled slightly while maneuvering the vibrator so it could shiver against my clit now and then. Needless to say it successfully made me scream his name again. I think he liked it when I couldn't control myself and screamed his name.

I was well aware that my breathing was fast and that I was constantly making noises but surprisingly I wasn't embarrassed.

"Is it there, love?" It took me a second to understand his question due to the fact that my mind was almost blank already but I finally did. He couldn't feel me so my reactions were all he had to guide him. He moved the vibrator again inside of me hitting my wall and effectively making me moan louder than I should as he applied pressure to the spot he was looking for.

"Oh, yes Edward there! Right there!"

"Ah yes, that's the spot." I groaned. He kept moving the vibrator in and out of me in a delicious motion while I gasped and writhed slightly. When my moans became louder he began to thrust the vibrator inside of me faster and deeper as he moved his hand that was resting on my stomach to my entrance and lightly started to rub my clit.

I gripped the bed frame harder and closed my eyes in a vain attempt to control myself.

"Open your eyes Bella." Edward's voice was commanding and I did as I was told with some effort, seeing him smile at me. "Look down, baby. I want you to see this." Once again I did as he said and looked down to between my legs. It was quite an erotic sight seeing Edward move the story in and out.

That sight made me want Edward inside of me instead of the toy. I was too close already and I wanted Edward to be the one inside of me when I reached my release.

"Edward, I want you." He immediately understood what I meant but simply shook his head instead of pulling the vibrator out of me so he could take its place like I wanted him to do.

"Later, baby. I want you to come like this first."

"But Edward…" I might have sounded a little too whiny but I couldn't seem to care about that right now.

"Don't you like this, baby? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes it does, but you feel better!"

"That's good to know but I want to make you come like this. I want your first orgasm by a vibrator to happen because I was the one moving it in and out of you." He growled and kept plunging the vibrator inside of me as his free hand kept rubbing my clit and well, I couldn't deny him, especially since he was doing such a good job at pleasuring me. As always, I might add.

I could soon feel myself nearing my release as he expertly moved the toy in and out me, hitting my spot with every thrust. When he flicked my clit at the same time he made the vibrator hit my wall I couldn't hold on any longer.

I raised my hips from the bed and moved my hands to grip the sheets beneath me as I screamed my release.

I could feel my heart beating faster than it was healthy as I gasped for air and Edward ran his hand along my stomach as I twitched the last remains of my orgasm.

When I stopped whimpering Edward removed the vibrator from inside of me and threw it to the side before coming to lie on top of me as I came down from my high.

I stood still for a few minutes, simply recovering and enjoying the feel of his body on top of mine. He was safely cradled between my opened legs and had a huge smile on his face that let me know he was damn proud of his work. He should be really, that was amazing.

I decided to let him know that when I felt almost completely recovered from the previous activities.

"Wow, Edward…that was amazing!" I ran my hands through my hair as he kissed my jaw line and ran his hands up and down my thighs. My body was already responding to his touch as every single kiss of his sent a shiver down my back and made me crave for him again. This man was able to make me insatiable!

"I'm glad. I must confess it was quite a sight, seeing you writhe on bed while I pleasured you with the toy. I wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy it but I did." I giggled slightly while rubbing my body against his and feeling his hard erection pressed against my thigh. He was so hard already, and just from pleasuring me!

"I can tell." I rubbed against him again, letting him know what I meant and making him groan due to the friction.

"Bella, if you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself."

"But I don't want you to control yourself." I murmured. He moved in order to look straight at me with a smirk on his face.

"You don't?" I shook my head and wrapped my legs around him, letting him know I was already ready for him.

"I want you. And if I remember correctly you told me I could have you later." His smirk grew as he readjusted his position on top of me, making the tip of his erection brush against my entrance.

"Well aren't you eager tonight?" I didn't answer him as he made his erection run up and down along my slit. I simply winked and tangled my hand in his hair so I could pull him in for a kiss while he swiftly entered me.

I moaned against his mouth when he did so, feeling him grip my waist in order to keep me in place. No matter how many times we did I was never truly ready for the feeling of having him inside of me. He filled me completely, it was in a word: amazing.

He began to move slowly, almost too slowly, in and out of me before starting to move quicker as I moved my hips against his in order to be able to take him as deeply as possible inside of me.

He set a fast rhythm that had us both moaning as I met every thrust of his.

He suddenly transferred his weight to only one of his arms and reached the other one along the bed to grab the vibrator that was laying there forgotten until now. I didn't know what he had in mind but I couldn't seem to care about it as he thrusted. The way he was moving his hips made him hit the front of my walls exactly where that particular pleasure spot was located and that had me going crazy.

He turned the vibrator on and ran in lightly along the sensitive skin of my breasts before moving it between us. He smiled wickedly at me ahead of running the vibrator over my clit.

I moaned loudly as the vibrations shook through my clit and wrapped my legs tighter around him, making him groan and pound faster into me in response.

He kept moving the tip of the vibrator in circles around my clit without ever stopping to thrust into me, which only made me scream in ecstasy.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him in an attempt to meet every hard thrust of his. My movements made his thrusts become even deeper and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I reached my release and from the sounds Edward was making I was sure he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer either.

With a mixture of his pounding and the vibrations, I couldn't contain myself. It was too much, too much but still not quite enough and he knew it. He began to pound even harder into me, urging me to reach my release as I moved my hips against his.

"Come on baby, come for me." The bed was shaking violently beneath us but I couldn't seem to care about that at all. My breathing was shallow and fast and my vision was completely blurred as due to a particular hard thrust of his I came harder than I had before.

I moaned and whimpered as my fingers dug on his back and he groaned loudly.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good around me." He suddenly buried his face on my neck and bit down on it, spilling his seed inside of me as I came down from my high.

He collapsed on top of me and I took the opportunity to kiss his shoulder, running my hands up and down his back as he left several light kisses on my neck area.

Soon after he moved to kiss my lips and rolled to the side, taking me with him so I could rest my head on his chest. His hands began to move up and down my body, releasing the tension in my muscles, making me relax.

As I lay comfortably on his arms a thought hit me and I couldn't help but to giggle slightly. The pixie was right, after all.

"I think I'll have to call Alice."

"Why?" Edward moved to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"She was right. I have to thank her!" He chuckled loudly while tightly wrapping his arms around me as he left a soft kiss on my cheek.


	6. Doctor Cullen

So, as promised Edward finally gets to play doctor! (Took me long enough to write this, I know...)

I hope you like it.

Thanks to irebporti for helping me with this!

**

* * *

**

Doctor Cullen

I sat back down on my chair while waiting for Bella to come in so we could fulfill another of our fantasies. We seemed to be doing that a lot lately and I was enthralled by Bella's wilder side. Who knew she could be such a little vixen?

The truth was that if I didn't have anything to complain about when it came to our sex life, or our life together in general before, I certainly didn't have now. I couldn't be happier or more satisfied.

Bella was simply amazing, beautiful, lovely, caring, sweet, intelligent and of course a little minx. I just couldn't be more in love with her.

I was musing about how wonderful she was when she knocked on the door.

I got up and readjusted my lab coat, preparing to channel the Doctor Cullen in me.

I let her in and then closed the door behind us. She stood still looking at me before smiling brightly.

"I'm here for my examination, Doctor Cullen. I'm Bella Swan…" I smirked at her and nodded.

I should probably have played my part a little more but I felt like I didn't have time to waste so I decided to get right to the point.

"Well, welcome Ms Swan. I'm afraid you'll have to take your clothes off so I can examine you." She looked up at me and bit her lower lip in that absolutely sexy way she did.

"All of them?" Preferably…

"No. You can keep your undergarments if you would like." She nodded and started to take her clothes off in a painfully slow manner.

She began by taking off her coat and placing it on a chair nearby. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, revealing a lacy blue bra that fit her flawlessly. I knew all too well that matching that bra, was a boy shorts that hugged the curves of her hips and showed the right amount of skin. The sight of her in that underwear was enough to drive me crazy and she knew it.

Then she very slowly ran her hands down her stomach to her pants and I knew I had to intervene. I walked towards her and placed my hands on top of hers.

"Maybe I can help you with those." I moved my hands to the button on her pants and opened it while she eyed me with a little grin on her face.

"Are you always this helpful with all your patients?" Once her pants were opened I started to slowly inch them down her legs.

"No, only to the special ones." I took her pants and shoes completely off and pulled back to look at the beautiful woman standing in front of me with a smile on my face.

I wanted to pull her closer to me and kiss her whole body. I wanted to run my hands along her small frame and feel every inch of her soft skin under my fingertips. Alas, I had to control myself. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Who knew playing doctor could be this interesting? I couldn't have asked for a better patient.

"Very well Ms Swan I can see you're in excellent shape. That's always a good sign."

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen." Did she know how hearing her call me that was turning me on? By the smile on her face I had no doubt she did.

Taking a deep breath to regain some control I gestured towards the exam table we had improvised for this particular fantasy of mine.

"Please take a seat on the exam table, Ms Swan." She turned around and walked to the exam table as I watched her hips sway from side to side. Once she sat down she placed her hand on her lap and leaned slightly forward, allowing me a good view of her cleavage.

"You can call me Bella. It would make me feel more comfortable." I nodded as a smirk appeared on my face and walked towards her.

"Please open your legs, Bella. I need to be as close as possible to you so I can examine you properly." She did as I asked and spread her legs for me, allowing me to stand between them.

I placed my hands on the exam table in each side of her, being careful not to touch her just yet.

"Very well, tell me exactly what you've been feeling." She hesitated for a second before moving one of her hands to her chest.

"I've been having some difficulty in breathing and there seems to always be this weight on my chest…" She ran her hands along her chest to her neck and back down to her lap. I couldn't help but to follow every movement of her as my hands itched to touch her body.

"Let's check your heart then." I grabbed the stethoscope that was around my neck and moved to listen to her heart. I allowed my fingers to lightly graze the swell of her right breast as I listened to the fast rhythm of her heart. I would be worried by how fast it was beating if my own wasn't accelerated as well.

"I see nothing wrong with your heart, Bella." I placed the stethoscope on the table as she looked at me. She was waiting to see what I would come up with next. Gladly I knew just what I wanted to do with her.

"You know I think it would be better if I gave you a total check up, Bella."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think it would be in our best interest…"She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Our?"

"Well, of course. I want only the best for my patients…"

"I see…" She smiled again and bit her lower lip. If she didn't stop doing that, I would have to take it between my own. "What should I do, Doctor Cullen?"

"Please take your bra off. I need to see if there's any problem with your breasts." I could clearly see her eyes shine with anticipation and couldn't help but to smirk.

She immediately reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, letting its straps fall down her shoulders. I stood still watching as she did so but then moved to take her bra completely off and threw it to the side.

She wouldn't be needing it anytime soon.

My hands brushed against the outer sides of her breasts when I did so and she let out a small moan.

I smiled to myself, happy to know I could so easily do that do her and allowed my eyes to travel down to her breasts.

I took them in my hands and started to play with them. I massaged, squeezed and made them bounce up and down slightly, enjoying the weight of them in my hands way too much.

Her breasts were absolutely amazing. They were soft, round and just the right size to fill my hands.

"Perfect. Your breasts are just perfect." She whimpered when I let go of her breasts and moved my hands down her stomach to her waist. I leaned in and placed my lips on her neck before she could truly complain.

I placed light kisses all over her neck and collarbone until I turned my attention to the valley between her breasts. She moaned loudly when I took her nipple in my mouth and started to suck on it.

"Oh, Doctor Cullen!" Her hands moved to my hair as I placed my hand in her right breast and started to massage it.

I gladly lavished attention to her breasts for a while longer before pulling back to look at her. She allowed her hands to move down to my chest as I placed a kiss on her neck.

"I think we can say your breasts are indeed perfect, Bella." She took a deep breath before looking at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, there's absolutely nothing wrong with them."

"Good then." She ran her hands down my chest and then placed them on her lap. "Now what?" I allowed my eyes to run up and down her body and smiled up at her.

"I think we can examine the rest of your body." I placed my hands on her thighs while appeasing her legs. They seemed perfect enough to me so I decided I should move my examination to another part of her body.

I took a few steps back in order to give her space to move.

"Please step down and lean over." She raised an eyebrow at me as if asking me what I was up to. "As this is a full check up I should make sure there isn't anything wrong with your bottom." She smirked as realization of what I wanted hit her with.

She did as I said. Bella then turned around and placed her hands on the improvised exam table, bending over and sticking her perky ass up in my direction.

I immediately placed my hands on her waist and stepped closer to her. I then allowed my hands to travel down to her ass and started to massage it.

When she whimpered and moved her hips, I lightly slapped her ass, feeling her jump slightly.

I couldn't help but to chuckle at her reaction as I slapped her ass a few more times. I kept it light not wanting to hurt her in any way as she moaned. After, I rubbed my hands across her cheeks softly, soothing the pain I'd cause.

I then moved my hands up to her stomach and pulled her closer to me so her back was pressing against my chest.

"How does it feel, Ms Swan?" I took her earlobe in my mouth and nibbled on it, hearing her moan once more.

"It feels very good. I think you might want to examine it again, though. Just to make sure there really isn't anything wrong…" I chuckled and pulled her even closer to me.

"Like this?" I moved my hands to her ass once and slapped it before squeezing it several times. Bella nodded and threw her head back in my shoulder, smiling. My little sexy vixen…

I moved my hands to her waist again and slowly slid my right one to between her legs. She shivered and gasped when I allowed my fingers to rub against her center.

Even through the fabric of her panties I could feel how wet and warm she was only fueled my desire for her even more. I wanted to take her right here — in this position — but I also wanted to fulfill this fantasy.

"I'm afraid that to better examine you, I'll have to take these off." I made her place her hands on the table and slightly bend over again before I hooked my fingers underneath the waistband of her panties and pulled them down as she nodded.

She quickly stepped out of them without ever moving from her position.

I ran my hands along the soft skin of her ass before moving one of them to her stomach and then to between her legs. She wiggled slightly against me when I did, making me run my fingers up her entrance, which only made her moan loudly. She was completely wet for me already!

"Are there any problems in there, Bella?"

"Yes, actually there is. I have been experiencing this weird sensation between my legs lately."

"Between your legs?" She nodded "Where exactly? Here?" I ran my fingers up her center again, hearing her moan once more.

"Yes, right there!" I smiled to myself and moved my hand to her waist as she whimpered.

"I see. What exactly seems to be the problem there?" She stood still for a few seconds, probably thinking her answer over and I took the opportunity to run my free hand up and down her waist and ass.

"Well, this heat seems to be growing between my legs quite often lately, which makes me so wet…" Her tone of voice sent a little shiver down my spine and I couldn't help but to groan when she bucked her hips back in my direction, making her amazing ass stick out in the air a little more.

"That heat between your legs emanates from where exactly? Your pussy?" I suspected she liked it when I talked to her like that and the little sound she made only reinforced my suspect ions.

"Yes, and despite I feel that heat my pussy still feels so empty…" I couldn't help but to chuckle again. That was definitely her way of letting me know it was time for me to take her. I was more than prepared to make her mine too.

"Ah. Lucky for you I know just how to make that emptiness go away."

"You do?"

"Yes, you just have to stay very still for a few seconds." I took several steps back and started to take my clothes off. She looked good, bending over like that while waiting for me to take her.

Once my clothes were off I walked towards her again and placed my hands on her waist while positioning myself behind her.

"Bend over a little more, Bella." She did as I asked her, making her ass brush against my already completely hard erection. I caressed her skin a few times but didn't waste more time.

Gripping her waist I bucked my hips in her direction, swiftly entering her from behind. We both moaned when I did and after a few seconds, she moved her hips against mine, letting me know I could start moving in and out of her.

I began to move slowly but then set a faster rhythm as her moans increased in volume. She felt so good, tight and wet and hot around me.

"Does this feel good Bella? Does it make the emptiness go away?" She moaned loudly while bucking her hips back in my direction.

"Yes! It definitely does." I began to move even faster once she answered me and she met every thrust of mine with one of her own. She was so deliciously tight in this position!

Bella screamed and moaned as I moved in and out of her, sending a delicious vibration down my spine. Every time she moved her hips back in my direction I was able to thrust deeper inside of her, making both of us scream and groan loudly.

It wasn't long until my breathing became faster and my thrusts erratical. She was already clenching around me and there was nothing I could do to control myself then.

I thrust a few more times inside of her but when my name fell from her lips I immediately felt like I was free falling. I said her name as I spilled inside of her and faintly heard her whimper.

We both stayed still for several minutes while regaining control over our breathing and bodies until I pulled out of her. I made Bella turn around and placed a kiss on her cheek as she leaned in against me.

Her arms encircled my waist and I took the opportunity to bury my face in her hair and smell her shampoo. She always smelled delectable.

We stood in that position for a while until she pulled back to look up at me with a smile on her face.

"That was a very imaginative way of making my problem go away, Doctor Cullen." I chuckled, she was still in character.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I definitely am. I'll surely come here again when I fell like there's something wrong with me." Did she really think I would let her go this easily?

I unwrapped my arms from around her and made her lean against the table.

"Wait Ms Swan, your examination is not completed yet." She looked up at me with a curious look on her face but smiled anyway.

"It isn't?"

"Not even close. Lay down there, please." She did as I said and I moved so I could kneel down between her legs. Luckily the table was big enough for both of us to stand on it.

I ran my hands up and down her legs a few times before leaning in to leave several light kisses on the inside of her legs. Her hand immediately went to my hair as I did so, trying to pull me to where she wanted me.

"You have the nicest legs, Ms. Swan." She moaned and tugged on my hair as I chuckled. She could be so impatient sometimes!

Deciding that she didn't deserve to be teased after having been such a good patient I placed my hands on her waist so I could pull her closer to me and buried my face between her legs, running my tongue up her entrance once. She tasted delicious, perfectly Bella and I combined, both our essences running through her.

She immediately gripped my hair tighter when I did so and she was so damn delicious I just had to lick her again.

I groaned loudly when she bucked her hips in my direction and took her clit in my mouth, sucking greedily on it.

When I started to nibble on her clit, I knew she was already nearing her release. She moaned and screamed and purred. Those sounds could drive me wild!

I pulled back slightly and looked up at her, making her tug on my hair.

"I need you, Dr. Cullen!" The fact she was still able to play her role only made my need for her grow. I felt my erection harden almost painfully. I wanted to have her as wet as possible so I took her clit in my mouth again and sucked hard on it, feeling her writhe beneath me. "Please…"

She knew perfectly well I could never say no to her when she pleaded with me like that so I pulled back and started to leave several kisses up her body until I was hovering over her and could kiss her mouth.

She immediately wrapped her legs and arms around me, pulling me closer to her as I placed my hands on her waist so I could keep her in place as I plunged inside her.

She began to thrust her hips in my direction and I started to move with her, plunging fast and hard on top of her.

She felt absolutely amazing around me. Wet, warm and tight. It was unbelievably good.

I took one of her breasts in my mouth and nibbled on her nipple as she moaned. When I let go of it she wrapped her arms around my back, pulling me even closer to her.

"What do you prefer, having me inside of you like this or having my mouth on you?" She whimpered but answered me back.

"What do you prefer, being inside of me or having my mouth on you?" I chuckled but decided to keep playing my part.

"Well I don't know Ms. Swan. I haven't had the pleasure of finding out yet." She dug her nails in my back and wrapped her legs more strongly around me, urging me to start moving faster on top of her.

"Maybe later then..." Later actually sounded good so I just nodded while thrusting hard and deep inside of her and making both of us moan.

The fact that she had managed not to answer my question didn't escape my attention, though.

"You didn't answer me. What do you prefer?" She writhed beneath me and moaned but answered anyway, and she wasn't role playing this time.

"I love both but I prefer having you inside of me like this."

"Why?"

"Because I can feel all of you like this. It's like we are connected…" I couldn't help but to groan as she moaned loudly.

I was already completely lost in her and I knew it wouldn't take long for either of us to reach our releases again but I just had to know something first.

"What's better, having me like this or having me in your mouth?" My words seemed to trigger something inside of her because she didn't even answer me.

She shook in an almost violent way beneath me and started to clench tightly around me while screaming my name.

Feeling we were both nearing our releases I grabbed her left leg and pulled it up making her rest it on my shoulder so I could move deeper inside of her and provide us both with as much pleasure as possible.

That seemed to do the trick because after only two more thrusts I could feel her clench around me, making us both fall down that delicious edge.

She moaned and screamed my name and I couldn't stop myself from groaning loudly as we rode the last waves of our release.

When she stopped moving underneath me and her body went limp I let go of her leg so she could put it down and I could rest comfortably between her legs.

We stood quiet for several minutes simply kissing and looking at each other until she giggled and winked at me.

"Well Dr. Cullen I have to say this was the best check up I ever had."

"Well I certainly hope you're not having this kind of checkups with your doctors." She giggled again and shook her head as I moved to kiss her jaw, knowing perfectly well I was the only one for her just as she was the only one for me.

"You have nothing to worry about. This kind of physical activities is only reserved to you."

"Good." She rolled her eyes at me but tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me in for a kiss, I gladly complied with.


	7. Touching

I haven't updated this in ages, I know!

I've been somewhat busy lately but I hope this little chapter can make up for the lack of updates.

**

* * *

**

Touching

After a very long day at work all I wanted to do was get home, take a warm bath, cuddle in Edward's arms after and maybe even keep our nighttime ritual and make love.

He had other ideas, though. He did let me take that warm bath. He even helped me relax by massaging my back while I did so.

It was the slow love making that seemed not to be exactly what he had prepared for me.

I wasn't going to complain. I was up to whatever he wanted. Especially after relaxing a little bit.

He did manage to surprise me, though, when in the middle of a passionate make-out session on bed he made me stop.

I thought we were going for the hot making-out but apparently he really had something else in mind.

I didn't want to stop, though. I liked the position we were in and what we were doing too much already. I was too turned on by now.

"I want you to do something for me tonight, Bella." He suddenly pulled back and knelt down between my parted legs, making me huff in frustration.

Why did he always decide to tease me when I was so hot and ready for him?

"What?" He chuckled at the somewhat desperate and annoyed tone of my voice and I couldn't fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I want you to come without me having to do absolutely anything." I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant with that.

My mind was a blur and I couldn't think straight. I blamed him for it. He was the one who had got me all bothered just to pull back, after all.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He smiled deviously at me.

"Can't you guess?" Apparently I couldn't, and this wasn't the time to play games!

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and then placed then on my stomach as he placed his on my knees.

"No. I just want you, Edward!" I saw him smile and shake his head in amusement.

"I want you too, baby, but I want you to show me how much you want me first." I raised an eyebrow and my breath caught as I finally understood what he wanted.

He wanted to see me touch myself. Pleasure myself!

That idea thrilled me more than I could ever imagine it would and sent a shiver down my body. And if I was being sincere with myself, certainly already needed the release after he had teased me so.

"You do?" He ran his hand up my leg and nodded.

"Yes. I want you to touch yourself right where I want to be." I smiled at him, decided that I could definitely enjoy this.

"And where would that be?" I ran my right hand down my stomach and lightly moved a finger along my entrance before pulling it back.

I could clearly see as his eyes widened.

"Here?" I asked. He smirked at me and allowed his finger to trace the path mine had just done.

Touching myself was good but having him touch me there was infinitely better.

"Yes, baby. Exactly there." He took his hand back and placed it on my knee, making sure my legs remained opened.

I took that as I sign I was expected to do what he wanted me to and place my hand back at my entrance.

My other hand moved up my stomach to cup my breast and pinch my nipple. His eyes followed my every move and I couldn't help but to feel completely uninhibited.

I pinched my nipple again, moaning a little in the process and I heard him groan.

He was enjoying this.

I moved a finger inside of me and moaned quietly as he licked his lips.

He had made me quite wet…

"Come on, baby. Show me how you do it when I'm not around." I begin to move my hips in rhythm with my fingers and I had to confess it was quite pleasuring.

I didn't normally do this since I had Edward. He didn't allow me to feel like I needed to pleasure myself. He took good care of me when it came to that and to everything else as well.

That man was insatiable!

"What do you think about when you're touching yourself like that, Bella?" I let out a deep breath and bit my lower lip in an attempt to keep myself from moaning. "Tell me, baby."

"You!" My answer came out as a moan and Edward chuckled.

"And what exactly am I doing?" Couldn't he guess? I'm sure he could, he just liked to hear me say it.

"You're touching me…"

"Where?"

"Everywhere, Edward!"

"Everywhere?" Why did he always have to know everything? "Your arms and legs? Your stomach? Your tits and that warm pussy of yours?"

I nodded as I started to move my fingers faster in and out of me.

"And when you start moving your fingers faster, like that? What am I doing to you?" I huffed loudly but answered him anyway.

He would like to hear this.

"You're inside me, filling completely!" I heard him groan and tightened his grip on my knee.

"I like the sound of that." Yes, I imagined he would.

He stood quiet for a few minutes after that as I kept pleasuring myself.

I never thought I would be doing this in front of him but I had to confess that seeing the way he was looking at me as I did, was a huge turn on.

I felt, as strange as it sounded, desired.

"Faster, Bella. I know you like it when I move faster and harder inside of you: so do it." I moaned loudly at his words and started to move my fingers faster in and out of me. "That's it, baby. Keep fucking yourself like that, for me."

I only moaned louder as I led myself to my release. He knew I couldn't resist when he talked to me like that and I was so close already…

I kept pumping my fingers in and out of me and could see when he moved both his hands to his crotch. He wrapped one of them around his length and started to stroke it as the other cupped and pulled on his balls.

I could suddenly see why he was enjoying seeing me touch myself so much.

Seeing him pleasure himself was one of the most erotic things I had even seen. And to know he was doing it because he was turned on by me – by what I was doing – only made it all the better! He looked damn sexy.

I kept my eyes on him as I let go of my breasts and moved that hand down to between my legs so I could rub my clit. I kept darting my fingers inside of me while rubbing and lightly pinching my clit.

Edward groaned loudly as I did so and his mouth fell slightly open. He never stopped stroking his cock, either.

The sight of him doing that combined with my actions was enough to make me reach my orgasm.

I arched my back off the bed and moaned Edward's name as a wave of heat overtook my body, making me gasp.

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip as that amazing sensation hit me, making my body go limp.

When I regained some control over my body I extracted my fingers from inside of me and sighed loudly, satisfied with what I had just done.

I then opened my eyes to look at Edward. His eyes were unmistakably dark with lust and he had that look on his face he got when he was intent on ravishing me.

I guess I would have to do this again for him sometime soon.

He still had his hands on his length but he immediately stopped touching himself once I came down from my high and I knew what it meant.

He didn't want to come like that.

Knowing that I decided to act on it and take matters into my own hands.

"Bella." I smiled up at him and moved so I too was kneeling in front of him and placed my hands on his waist.

He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me in for a kiss. I allowed him to kiss me but then pulled back and leaned in so I could be leveled with his erection.

I was practically standing on my fours like that, making my ass stick up in the air, and I could tell he liked it.

He stood a little straighter so I could have an easier access to the part of his body I wanted to and I immediately moved one of my hands to cup his balls as the other moved to the mattress so I could hold myself in this position.

I stuck my tongue out and licked him from base to tip, tasting the pre-cum that had accumulated there and making him hiss.

I licked my lips, smiled up at him and then took as much of his erection as I could in my mouth.

I had to force my throat to relax itself so I could take an extra inch of him inside my mouth. I wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible for him, after all.

I closed my mouth strongly around his length and started to move up and down it as he moaned and tangled his hand in my hair.

I felt him get even harder once he was inside my mouth and had to confess I liked to know I could do that to him.

I knew I had him exactly where I wanted when he started to buck his hips in my direction and used the hand that was on my hair to guide me and set the rhythm he wanted.

I allowed him to do so and moaned from around him every now and then only making him increase his rhythm. I also used my teeth to very lightly graze his erection, something he liked immensely.

"Bella…" His voice sounded strained and I knew what that meant.

I cupped his balls and swirled my tongue along his tip, making him grip my hair more strongly.

Not long after I felt his erection pulse and twitch inside my mouth and knew this was it.

He surprised me by gripping my hair and pulling me back before he could reach his release.

He made me move so I was lying on my back and I was so taken aback by his reaction I simply stood there looking at him

"Edward…" He shook his head and moved so he was hovering over me and standing between my legs.

I saw his shallow hard once before speaking.

"That's not where I want to come right now. I want to come inside of you." Understanding immediately hit me and I had to smile.

I placed my hands on his shoulder and pulled him closer to me while wrapping my legs around his waist.

When he was positioned to enter me I moved my hands down his body, stopping at his lower back and bucked my hips in his direction taking him in inch by inch.

We both moaned when he was completely inside and soon after he began to move slowly in and out of me.

His breaths were fast paced and I knew that after our previous activity, he wouldn't last long.

I kept moving with him, enjoying the feeling of having him so close to me, as his rhythm become faster and faster.

I kissed and nibbled his neck and jaw as he gripped my leg so he could move faster and deeper inside of me.

The moment I took his earlobe in my mouth and sucked on it he shook almost violently on top of me and I could feel him spilling inside of me while saying my name.

I bit my lower lip when he did so and moaned quietly.

I unwrapped my legs from around him and kept rubbing his back as he came down from his orgasm.

I didn't come with him this time but it was alright. I hadn't expected to. He had been too close already and as I saw it this round had been all about him.

I didn't have anything to complain about really. He kept me well satisfied.

He seemed to think otherwise because once he stopped shaking, he buried his face on my neck and whispered.

"You didn't come." I run my fingers through his hair and moved so I could kiss his shoulder.

"That's okay. I can assure you I enjoyed it anyway." He made a sound I couldn't quite categorize and moved so he was looking straight at me.

"Well, I'm sure I can make you enjoyed it even more." Before I could even ask him what he meant with that, he pulled out of me and was kissing down my body.

He placed a kiss on each of my breasts, my stomach, my belly button, my hipbones, the inside of my thighs and only stopped when his breath was right there teasing my entrance.

It made a shudder run down my spine and I could tell I was already panting in anticipation of what he was about to do.

I wanted to feel his mouth there and I _needed_ thee release. Even though I had nothing to complain about, like I had said, he had managed to get me all hot and bothered again when he was inside of me.

He smiled up at me once before sticking his tongue out and licking me. I moaned when he did so and bucked my hips, making him chuckle.

"You have to learn to be a little more patient, Bella." I huffed at him making him chuckle again.

He turned his attention back to between my legs and ran his tongue up my slit several times while making sounds of pleasure that only made my own become louder.

When he took my clit in his mouth and started to suck on it, gripped the sheets beneath me and lifted one of my legs so I could place it in his shoulder and his tongue could dart deeper inside of me. His tongue inside me felt so good!

He kept sucking on my clit in such an amazing way I was so close already!

He pulled back to look at me in that moment and smiled, making me whimper loudly.

"You taste so good, baby!" I moaned at his words and before I could complain about him stopping he buried his face between my legs and took my clit in his mouth again.

Looking down I could see his bronze hair sticking from between my open legs and that sight alone was enough to make me scream his name loudly.

He circled my clit with his tongue and nibbled lightly on it as my breathing became faster and faster. Fortunately, he didn't stop sucking on me this time as he took my clit in his mouth until I exploded.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I bit my lower lip to stop me from screaming too loudly as my orgasm hit me and my vision blurred.

He only stopped lavishing attention to my entrance when my body stopped shaking and I let go of the sheets.

That was damn amazing!

He took my leg away from his shoulder and moved up my body so he could take my lips in between his, letting me taste myself there. When he pulled back I licked my lips and took a deep breath to steady myself before pulling him in for another kiss.

This time I darted my tongue inside his mouth, making him groan low in his chest.

We kept kissing each other for a long time before I buried my face in the crook between his neck and shoulder so his smell could envelop me.

I placed several light kisses on his neck and wrapped my arms around him as he ran his hands up and down my sides.

I loved being like this with him. His weight on top of me made me realize he truly was real and the soft way he touched me was able to make me loved and even beautiful.

We stood quiet in that position for a few minutes before he made us move so I was lying on top of him and smiled crookedly at me.

"I think we're even for the night, no?" I smiled at him and tangled my fingers in his hair so I could pull him in for a kiss.

"I think we can definitely say so." I moved so I could place a kiss on his chest, over his heart, cuddled in his arms and then closed my eyes allowing sleep to take over me.


	8. Dirty Talking

What is this? An update? It took me long enough, I know...

I am open to suggestions for future chapters of this story.

Just a warning: This chapter is probably the dirtiest one so far!

**

* * *

**

Dirty Talking

I closed my laptop with more force than I should have and sighed. I couldn't seem to finish my article about a new book and that was driving me completely crazy!

I hated when I didn't have the inspiration to write.

"What is it, love?" I looked up at Edward, who was sitting on the couch watching TV and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just can't seem to finish that damn article!"

"You just have to relax a little and then you'll see you'll be able to write it. You just have to take your mind out of it for a little while." _As if I could do that!_

"That's easier said than done!" He rolled his eyes but gestured for me to walk towards him.

"Come here, love. I think I know just how to make you relax…" I smiled at him and moved so I was enveloped in his awaiting arms and sat down on his lap, straddling him.

He immediately wrapped his arms securely around me and placed his lips on my neck, licking and sucking on the skin there.

That felt so good I tilted my head to the side in order to give him a better access to my neck area.

He kept kissing, nibbling and sucking on my neck and collarbone until an idea hit me and I called him. I wonder if he would be okay with doing this...

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I tugged on his hair in order to make him look at me and he did so.

"If I ask you to do something tonight, will you?" His answer was immediate.

"Of course, love. What do you want me to do?" Encouraged by his willingness to do whatever I wanted I kissed his lips once before letting him know what I had in mind.

It wasn't worse than anything else we had already done so I knew I didn't have to worry.

"Do you know how sometimes when we're making love, you talk to me? Tell me what you're going to do. What you like?" A smirk appeared on his face and I couldn't control the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes. Do you like that?"

"Very much so." He had no idea how much. Maybe I should let him know during the night… "So, having that in mind I was wondering if…"

I stopped for a second and he gripped my waist a little tighter, urging me to go on.

"Will you talk dirty to me tonight?" He seemed to think about it for a second before a new smile appeared on his face.

He wrapped his arms more strongly around my body and made me look straight at him.

"This is how we're going to do it: You're going to get that sexy ass of yours up…" He squeezed my ass suddenly, making me squeal. "And walk to our bedroom. When I get there I want you to be lying on our bed completely naked and with your legs wide open for me. Are we clear?"

I nodded while biting my lower lip. I asked for dirty talking Edward and got the dominant one as well.

This could not get better!

"Great. Now go! You have exactly 2 minutes." I walked to the bedroom as fast as could without tripping and quickly got rid of all my clothes.

I lay down in bed with my legs wide open like he wanted and smiled.

Alice had dragged me to a beauty salon yesterday and, somehow, I let her convince me to try a Brazilian bikini wax, which Edward hadn't seen yet. I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

It hadn't been very pleasant but I was pretty sure it would be worth it. I knew he would like it.

I didn't have to wait much longer for him, because just as the two minutes passed he entered the room.

He smiled when he saw me lying on bed like he had told me too and moved so he was standing at the bottom of the bed where he could look at me.

He allowed his eyes to trail down my body, stopping at my breasts and then at my almost completely bare entrance.

His eyes widened slightly and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Do you like it?" He looked up at me and smirked.

"You fucking dirty girl." Yes, he did like it. "Did you do that for me?" I nodded as he quickly took off his clothes and came to kneel down between my opened legs.

"Come here. Let me get a good look at you." He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

I was expecting him to pay attention to my center right away but of course he didn't.

He ran his hands up and down my stomach and legs several times before leaning in to cup and suck on my breasts.

He had to know how much I liked it when he did that!

"I absolutely love your tits, Bella." I normally hated that word with a passion but hearing him say it like that, with so much need, while pinching my nipple make me even more aroused.

He kissed and teased every inch of my skin he had access to as I writhed in pleasure beneath him.

He truly knew how to work me up…

He suddenly pulled back again and stood there simply looking at my naked form in front of him for what seemed hours.

I wanted him too much already and the fact that he wasn't doing anything was starting to frustrate me to no end. Why did he always have to play with me like this?

When he finally looked straight at me and smirked, I knew he had something prepared for me.

"You have no idea how good you look with your legs open for me, baby." He placed his hands on my thighs, forcing my legs to open even more. "You look so good all I want to do is lick that delicious, bare pussy of yours dry."

He leaned in at that moment and ran his tongue along my inner thigh making me gasp loudly. Why did he have to be such a tease?

"Do you want me to do that, Bella?" His breath so near to where I wanted him, made me arch my back off the bed.

"Yes, please Edward!" He chuckled lightly but did as I asked him.

He ran his tongue up my entrance making me grip the sheets beneath me and arch my back in his direction.

He immediately moved one of his hands to my waist in order to keep me in place and started to circle my clit with his tongue.

He took it in his mouth and started to suck and nibble on it and goose pumps covered my whole skin when he moved his fingers to my entrance and opened it so he could have an easier access to my clit.

I moved my hand to his hair and kept pulling on it as he lavished attention to my center.

He was sucking and licking me in such a delicious way it wasn't long until my breathing hitch and I found myself screaming incomprehensively as I exploded in his mouth.

I arched my back off the bed and screamed louder as my body began to shake and heat took over my body.

Gladly he didn't stop moving his tongue inside of me until my body went completely still. It made it all that much pleasurable for me.

It made my vision go blank and every thought in my head disappear completely. Edward could truly do inexplicable things to me.

My breathing had just come back to normal when he moved up my body and whispered in my ear.

"Now that I already made your reach your release once, is time for you to return the favor. Don't you think so, baby?" I nodded slowly while he wrapped his arms around me and made me sat down on bed.

I liked this version of Edward, the one that let me know exactly what he wanted. He normally would never ask me to give him a blowjob, it was always my initiative.

He then sat down on bed as well and leaned against the bed frame, gesturing for me to get between his legs.

"Come on baby, suck me off in that amazing way you do." I stood on my fours and crawled towards him, positioning myself between his legs.

I stood on my knees and placed my hands on his legs for support.

The way I was standing made my ass stick out a little in the air and he leaned in to slap it once and squeeze it as I ran my tongue from his base to his tip.

The sound he made when I did so only fueled my desire to please him and I couldn't fight the urge to take his tip in my mouth and suck on it while allowing my tongue to trace it.

I knew he liked it when I did that and once again his reaction let me know I was doing it right.

His hand that was still on my ass moved to tug on my hair as he slowly bucked his hip in my direction. I moaned when he did so and moved my mouth along his length, taking as much of him as I could in my mouth as my hand moved to cup his balls.

"That's it baby keep doing it like that." I closed my mouth tightly around him and started to move it up and down his length. I could feel him getting even harder inside my mouth, if possible.

"Damn, I love the feeling of your wet warm mouth around me like this. I love it so much I think about it at work all the time. I imagine you kneeling in front of me just like you're doing now." I moaned from around him which made him grip my hair tighter.

I loved when he talked like that to me, for some reason, it made my whole body shudder. And to know he constantly thought about me only made this better.

"Do you like this? Does my cock in your mouth feel good?" I let go of him with a pop and looked up while smiling deviously.

It seemed like vixen Bella had come out to play and she was enjoying this dirty talking more than I could have predicted.

"Yes, I love having your huge cock in my mouth. I love sucking on it." He groaned loudly at my words and with that I took as much of him as I could in my mouth again, feeling him grip my hair tighter.

"Fuck, Bella!" I kept a steady rhythm of moving my mouth up and down his length just like I knew he liked.

I sometimes moaned and cupped his balls while swirling my tongue around his tip and couldn't help but to feel extremely smug every time he moaned my name when I did so.

I was doing that to him. I could reduce him to moaning…

Not long after I began, I felt his length twitch and pulse inside my mouth and I knew he was close. He gripped my hair, urging me to set an even faster rhythm and that just confirmed my suspicions.

"Fuck Bella I'm so close!" I moaned from around him and kept moving my mouth up and down his length, letting him know he was allowed to spill inside my mouth.

I didn't normally enjoy this part all that much and he never minded if I stopped at this point and used my hands – knowing I didn't truly enjoy it, he was actually the one who pulled me back most of the times - but now seemed like a good time to go on.

I increased my pace and intensity slightly and immediately heard him groan loudly as he reached his release.

"Oh, Bella!" He pulled on my hair once and then let go of it completely.

I kept moving my mouth along his length as he came in my mouth and only stopped when I felt his body go limp.

I let go of him and placed a light kiss on his tip before pulling back so I could look at him.

His breathing came out in gasps and he threw his head back while running his fingers through his messy hair.

I leaned in to place a kiss on his neck and then pulled back again. I stood looking at him with a smile on my face as his breathing came back to normal.

I ran my hand up and down his stomach and after a while he turned his head to the side and smiled at me.

"Thank you for that." I leaned in to kiss him, letting he know he was welcome.

I leaned in against him and rested my head on his shoulder, knowing tonight's love making session wasn't over yet, but content to be like that.

He allowed me to be like that for a few minutes and even started to play with the strands of my hair.

I guess he was recovering his strength and if I knew him well - which I thought I did – it wouldn't take him long to decide what he wanted to do next.

He did not disappoint me and just as I was thinking this he knelt down as I watched him with curiosity.

"Come here, Bella. I want to do something with you." I knelt down like him and he made me move so I was facing the bed frame and his chest was pressed to my back.

He ran his hands up and down my body, getting me ready for him.

Not that I needed much of that. Pleasuring him worked as an incredible turn on for me.

He kissed my neck, cupped my breasts and even lightly run his fingers up my entrance in order to get me wet for him.

Every time I bucked my hips back in his direction, I could feel his erection brush against me and smiled.

I knew where this was going…

"Put your hands there, love." He grabbed my hands and placed them on the bed frame before moving his down my back to my waist. He pulled it towards him, making my ass stick out more and positioned himself behind me.

He ran his hand up and down my spine several times before slowly entering me from behind.

I moaned loudly when he did so and I could feel his grip on my waist tighten as he fought to remain still as I got accustomed to this position.

It didn't take long for me to feel comfortable and once I moved my hips back in his direction he immediately started moving in and out of me.

The depth and rhythm of his thrusts increased with our breathing and soon we were both moaning.

If I was being sincere I had to admit I liked this position and if the sounds he was making were any indication of it, I could tell so did Edward.

I loved the way he moved his hips, hitting all the right places inside of me.

"Can you feel this, baby? Can you feel my balls slamming against your ass every time I move inside of you? I fucking love that feeling!" I definitely could feel it and I too enjoyed it very much.

"I can. It feels so good."

"Do you know what else feels good, baby?" I let out a strangled cry as he thrusted deeply inside of me and gripped the bed frame tighter.

"What?"

"Your tight, wet and warm pussy squeezing me just like it's doing now…" He gripped my waist tighter as I moved my hips back in his direction, successfully making both of us moan.

"Oh, I love it when you talk like that to me, Edward." My voice was embarrassingly high pitched but I couldn't seem to care since his own voice seemed somewhat huskier than usual.

"You're such a fucking dirty girl, aren't you?" Another deep thrust of his forced the answer out of me.

"I am!"

"And who do you belong to?" He wrapped his arms around my midsection and pulled me closer to him, so my back was pressing against his chest.

In this position I could no longer grab the bed frame for support so I grabbed his arm that was around me, without ever stopping to move.

"To you!" He groaned in satisfaction while sucking on my earlobe.

"Tell me how many guys have taken you like this before, Bella." His question didn't confuse me at all.

I knew he enjoyed knowing he was the only one I had ever been with just as much I enjoyed knowing he had never been with anyone else besides me. The only thing that surprised me was the fact I was still able to speak.

"Only you. You're the only one."

"You're mine!"

"Yes! Just like you're mine." I could feel him nod as he sucked on the skin on my neck. There would certainly be a mark there tomorrow but I didn't care.

I threw my head back on his shoulder as one of his hands moved to cup my breast, increasing the pleasure I was already experiencing.

I was so near my release that all I could fell was him and began to scream his name.

"Edward!" I knew he liked it when I screamed and he only made me more sure of that when he pulled on my breast and moved even harder inside of me.

I knew I wouldn't able to hold on much longer anymore.

"That's it, love. Scream for me." I moaned and screamed loudly as he wanted me to. I didn't even care if I could be heard.

He suddenly slammed so hard against me all I could do was grip his arm as my release took over me.

My release seemed to trigger his own and after one more thrust I heard him scream my name almost as loudly as I had screamed his as he spilled inside of me.

He then collapsed on bed, panting hard. He didn't even move when I lied down beside him. I lie on my back, just like him, and stretched my arms over my head as my own breathing came out in gasps.

Damn amazing once more!

When I turned my head to the side so I could look at Edward, I realized that he had moved a little and was looking straight at me.

I smiled at him and touched his face, sighting in contentment.

I didn't know for how long we stood in that position – at least an hour, maybe more -simply looking at each other but when he threw his arm over my midsection and pulled me to him, I knew he was ready for one more round again.

It was almost unbelievable but his erection was once more pressing against my thigh.

Talk about going at it like bunnies!

I couldn't complain, though. Just the knowledge that he wanted me once more made the knot in my stomach reappear and the wetness between my legs begin to pool.

He kissed me for a few minutes but when I tried to pull him so he was lying on top of me and between my legs, he stopped me.

"Let's go for something different this time." I was about to ask him what he meant with that but didn't have time.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled me to his lap so my back was to him and I was facing the large mirror in our room.

He placed his hands securely on my waist and I leaned back a little, feeling that prominent part of his body press against me.

"I love it how you are always ready for another round." The words left my mouth without me thinking them over. Gladly he simply chuckled, pressing our bodies further together.

"You know I'm always ready for you. I get completely hard just at the sight of you." I moaned loudly as he allowed just the tip of his erection to enter me.

"Edward! You have no idea of what you do to me."

"Tell me." He nibbled on my earlobe and entered me completely, making both of us moan in pleasure.

I had to take several deep breaths in order to be able to speak as he made me look at the mirror and I stared moving on top of him.

"You turn me on so much." I turned my head to the side so I could kiss his jaw and then nibble on his earlobe, making him groan.

He allowed me to do that but then placed his hand under my chin, making turn my attention back to the mirror in front of me.

"Look at us, baby."I fixed my eyes on the mirror, watching as he made me move on top of him.

My breasts moved up and down as I moved faster and faster on top of him and I had to admit it was a pretty erotic sight.

I could tell Edward thought the same because thanks to the mirror I could see his eyes fixed on me. The husky tone of his voice when he spoke again let me know he truly was enjoying this.

"Can you see me moving in and out of you? Can you see how you stretch to take me in? Can you see how your bare pussy takes me in so easily, baby?" I certainly did.

With my legs spread as they were I could see him move in and out of me perfectly and that sight conjured to the way he was talking to me worked as a complete turn on for me.

"I fucking love that sight." I simply moaned and kept my eyes fixed on the mirror as Edward wrapped his arm more strongly around me in order to make me move faster on top of him.

In this position I could take him completely in and I knew by the way he kept hitting that pleasuring spot inside of me I wouldn't last long.

My groans only grew in volume when he moved his hand to rub my clit without ever stopping to thrust inside of me. I was a goner in an instant.

"You look beautiful in this position, Bella." He kept moving in and out of me faster and faster as my breathing became shallower and my eyes rolled back.

"Edward I'm coming…" He bit my neck, urging me to do so as I tried my hardest to keep looking at our refection on the mirror.

"Come. Come for me, love." His words did the trick and I started to shake on top of him.

I could see my hips arching up in the direction of his hands as an expression of pleasure crossed both our faces.

"Fuck Bella, this feels so good!" My release had apparently triggered his and I could clearly see as well as feel him spill inside of me while biting my neck again and as I screamed and moaned loudly.

Seeing us both reach our releases at the same time, made it all that much better for me and I suddenly felt myself climaxing again as he kept moving underneath me.

When both our bodies went limp he made us move so he was lying on his back and I could rest my head on his chest. We remained still for several minutes, recovering from our love making session.

When he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, I lifted my head slightly in order to look at him. There was something he had told me today that had left me wondering.

"Edward?" He looked down at me and kissed my forehead before answering.

"Yes, love?"

"Tell me something."

"What do you want to know?" He ran his fingers lightly along my cheek, encouraging me to go on.

"Do you really think about me…"I bit my lower lip and shrugged before continuing. "Well, pleasuring you when you're at work?" His answer was immediate.

"Yes, I do. Frequently, actually. More frequently than I probably should but I can't help it. You're just too desirable for you own good."

"Well, I guess I'll definitely have to pay you a visit at work then."

"I would like that."

"I'm sure I will too." He smiled at me and placed his hand behind my neck so he could pull me in for a kiss I gladly complied with. He kept kissing me for a few minutes before pulling back so he could talk.

"Love? Was it too much?" I immediately knew what he meant and, no, it hadn't been too much. I had loved the way he talked and treated me.

The fact that he was worried with having been too enthusiastic with me was sweet, though.

"Not at all. It was perfect. I loved it." He showed me his crooked smile and pulled me in for another kiss before whispering in my ear he had enjoyed it.

I rested my head back on his chest after that and could feel myself falling asleep as soon as he started to play with the strands of my hair and hum a lullaby.

* * *

I don't want to overhelmed my Beta more than I already do, so I was wondering if someone could help me with future chapters of this story?

Thanks!


	9. Morning Glory

An update! It has been a long time, I know...

Thank you so much to Kiriny13 for helping me.

**

* * *

**

**Morning Glory**

EPOV

I woke up in the morning to find out Bella was not sleeping beside me, an unusual occurrence since I almost always woke up before she did.

I guess I was more tired than I had realized, hence the sleeping until later.

It was all Bella's fault really…. She had effectively driven me to exhaustion last night.

I rolled on the bed, running my fingers through my hair and smiled at the memories of last night. When turned on, Bella could be quite the minx!

Knowing Bella was probably in the bathroom getting ready for the day, I got up and headed there.

I leaned against the bathroom wall once I was there, watching her as she washed her face.

She wasn't awake for too long either.

I waited for her to finish brushing her teeth and then walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

She immediately leaned in against me, giving me the chance to kiss her neck.

When I looked up, I could see her smiling due to the mirror standing in front of us.

"Well, good morning!" I smiled back at her and kissed her neck once more before answering.

"Good morning, love." She hummed as I kissed her cheek and ran my hands up her thighs to her stomach, under the shirt she was wearing...

Hum… She wasn't wearing any panties under that. All she had on was my shirt.

Now, was that anirrecusable and incredible invitation or what?

I pulled her shirt up until her round and perky ass was exposed to me and squeezed it. This was definitely the best beginning to the day I could have ever asked for.

I kept my attention on her amazing ass and creamy legs for a while and then looked up at the mirror again.

Damn! She was standing right in front of the mirror and thanks to it, I could see everything. I was never so grateful for the fact she had wanted an enormous mirror in this bathroom before.

I took her earlobe in my mouth and sucked on it while looking at her image reflected in the mirror. She seemed to like what I was doing because she closed her eyes and bucked her hips back in my direction.

I guess we had the same thing in mind for this morning.

She placed her right hand on my **left** and very slowly moved it up so she could grope me through the fabric of my boxers and I couldn't help but to moan when she did so.

She giggled loudly and took her hand back, placing it in the bathroom countertop in front of her. She then leaned in slightly in the direction of the countertop making sure her ass brushed against my straining erection.

"Are you alright there, Edward? Didn't you have enough last night?" Oh, she wanted to tease me!

If she wanted to play, I could play too.

I lightly slapped her ass, making her jump slightly, and moved my hand up her body so I could start unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh, I'm more than alright. And you know I can never have enough of you." I sucked on her earlobe again and started to unbutton the shirt with deliberate slowness.

When it was completely open, I cupped her breasts in my hands, making them jump up and down slightly as she moaned loudly.

Her breasts were so fucking perfect! I absolutely loved them. If I could, I would spend the whole day just playing with them.

Squeezing them, licking them, nibbling on her hardened nipples…

I didn't bother taking the shirt completely off. She looked amazing like this and thanks to the mirror I had a perfect view of her breast and pussy.

Just that sight of her was enough to get me so completely hard!

I ran my hands along every inch of her skin I could reach before stopping my right hand beneath her navel.

Through the mirror, I fixed my eyes on hers and ran my hand down to between her legs—which immediately parted a little for me—tracing her entrance with my finger.

Her whole body trembled when I did so and she threw her head back.

I wrapped my left arm strongly around her midsection so I could keep her in place and traced her entrance again.

I made sure to insert a finger inside of her this time, only to take it out right after.

She was so wet for me already! As wet as I was hard…

I traced her slick pussy with my fingers once more before taking my hand back and placing it on her waist.

She looked at the mirror when I did so and sent me a look that clearly said I was expected to go on and not stop.

I smiled at her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready for me already, baby?" I knew she was but I loved seeing her reaction when I talked to her like this.

She moaned quietly and nodded repeatedly.

"When am I not ready for you, Edward?" It was my turn to groan.

"I love it how you are so wet already."

"You do that to me. You always get me like this. I'm always so wet for you…" I pulled her shirt up so her ass was showing again and squeezed it once more.

"Then bend over for me, love." She smiled and wiggled her ass against me, making me groan loudly.

Fuck, she knew just what to do to drive me crazy!

"Yes?"

"Yes. Bend over, love." She smiled again.

"I think you have to get rid of your boxers first, no?" I chuckled at her.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will do it, you just have to bend over for me first, baby." She wiggled against me again but did as I asked.

Gripping the countertop for support, she very slowly leaned in, sticking that amazing ass of hers in the air for me.

I kept my hands on her waist while she did so, throughout enjoying the show.

I then slapped her ass again, a little stronger this time but not enough to hurt her, and the proceeded to caress it so she wouldn't feel any of the burn.

"You have the most amazing ass, Bella."

"Well, thank you. Just so you know, yours is pretty fantastic too." I chuckled at her and took a step back so I could get rid of my boxers.

I loved teasing Bella but I couldn't hold on much longer. I needed her. I needed to be inside of her and feel her squeeze me in that amazing way she did.

She didn't move from her position while I did so, she simply kept looking at me in the mirror.

When I was completely naked, I took a step in her direction again and placed my hands on her waist, positioning myself behind her.

I ran my hand up her spine, caressing her skin, and then moved it back to her waist so I could grip her and pull her back in my direction.

I entered her from behind with a long, slow thrust that had both of us whimpering in pleasure.

Oh, how I loved to be like this!

I started to move in and out of her slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of having her all around me. Once when she bucked her hips against mine, I increase my rhythm.

She let out a moan every time I filled her completely and I had to confess I liked that immensely. It was an amazing sound and I enjoyed knowing I was the one causing it.

Our movements became faster and faster, more erratic, as I plunged harder and deeper inside of her.

She felt so incredibly good! So wet, warm and tight.

"Oh, Edward… That feels so good!" I groaned in response to her answer and gripped her hips tighter as she moved faster beneath me.

I ran my hand up her back and knotted it in her hair as she moved a little so she was standing more upright and fuck… it felt so good!

She was so tight like this.

She seemed to like this new position as well because her moans increased in volume and she started to buck her hips faster in my direction.

We wouldn't last long…

In this new position, I could see her breasts bounce up and down every time I moved inside of her and I had to confess, that was one of the most erotic sights I had ever seen.

And it was enough to make me reach that peak we were climbing to once she moaned my name and tightened around me.

I felt the heat take over my body as I spilled inside of her and her body trembled in my hands.

We kept moving slowly together until both out bodies went limp and I had to hold the countertop for support.

When I regained some of my strength, I pulled out of her and placed several kisses on her neck as out breathing came back to normal.

She then turned around and buried her face on my chest, placing several lazy kisses there. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head while we both completely recovered out strength.

After several minutes, she leaned back and looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Well, I have to say this was almost better than the morning shower we usually share."

"I don't know. I'm very partial to the shower myself." And the things we did while taking it.

"Really? Can I ask why?"

"Because there's nothing sexier than seeing you all wet, the water running down your body…" I moved my hand down her body, much as the water did, and stopped it on her ass.

Yes, Bella on the shower was a sight to behold.

"I see… You don't look so bad all wet yourself, Mr. Cullen." I smiled at her and shook my head before leaning in to take her lips in between mine.

We stood there kissing for several minutes and I had to confess the fact she was writhing against me was giving all kind of ideas of what I could do with her.

I broke our kiss and pressed her firmly against the counter.

"What is it? I thought you were enjoying this." Oh, I definitely was.

"I am, but I have a different idea for now." She raised an eyebrow in a question.

"You do?"

"Yes." I ran my hand down her stomach to between her legs and traced her entrance once, making her moan on the process.

She was definitely ready for this.

"Perfect… Now, love, I think that pussy of yours needs a good licking. What do you say to that?" She smiled at me as I picked her up and sat her on the countertop.

"I say let's do it!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm and made her open her legs so I could stand between them and then knelt down in front of her.

Not wasting too much time teasing her, I buried my face between her legs and ran my tongue up her entrance once.

Delicious!

She immediately gripped my hair when I did so and bucked her hips up, making me moan.

I ran my tongue up and down her entrance a few more times, licking her like I knew she liked. Only when I could hear her fast breathing did I move to circle her clit with my tongue.

I teased her buddle of nerves for a few seconds with my tongue, before taking it in my mouth and sucking on it.

When I lightly nibbled on it, I knew she was close. All I had to do was tease her a little bit more and she came undone.

She lifted her ass off the counter and all but screamed my name in the process. I kept licking her as she came down from her high, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible, and when her body went limp, I pulled back.

I got up and stood between her legs, wrapping my arms around her.

I kissed her cheeks and then her forehead as she placed her hand on my chest for support.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" I chuckled at her and puller her hair back, tucking it behind her ear as she leaned in against me.

"I'm glad…" She nodded and buried her face on my neck, sucking on the pulsing spot there.

Once she was satisfied, she pulled back and smiled deviously at me.

"Now, this was a very nice way of starting our day, no?" I had to agree with that.

"It definitely was. You unknowingly just fulfilled a fantasy of mine." She smiled seductively at me and bit her lower lip.

"Well, if pressing me against the bathroom countertop and taking me from behind was one of your fantasies, you should have just told me already. I would have gladly made it come true sooner." I groaned at her and took her lower lip between mine so I could suck on it.

"Let's not forget the part about burying my face between your legs and tasting your delicious pussy. It's one of my favorite moments every time." I ran my hand up her leg to her ass while saying this and it was her turn to moan.

If we weren't careful, neither one of us would make it in time for work today.


	10. Phone Sex

Hello, hello! What's up?

Finally a knew update for this story! I have the next one almost finished so it shouldn't take me so long to update again.

I hope you like this chapter.

As always, thank you to kiriny13 for being awesome!

**

* * *

****Phone Sex**

BPOV

I lie down in bed and reach for my cell phone, dialing Edward's number.

He had to go out of town for a few days because of work and I missed him too much already. I knew it had only been three days and that he would be back tomorrow, but I missed having him around.

I was too used to him and his caresses and kisses.

He picked up the phone in the second ring and I immediately caught myself smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, love."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I miss you." I smiled again at the knowledge he missed me too.

"I miss you too. More than I should, probably."

"We'll be together soon."

"I know." I sighed and adjusted my position so I was lying more comfortably.

I wanted him back already!

"Where are you?"

"Bed. I just lied down, actually. You?"

"I'm in bed as well…" He went quiet for a second and I could hear the rumple of the sheets as he moved. "What are you wearing?"

I giggled at his question and the playful tone of his voice. I could practically see him smirking right now.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Tell me what you are wearing." Well, this could be interesting.

"I'm wearing what I usually do when you don't manage to get me naked before we even make it to bed." I heard him chuckle and I was sure he was shaking his head.

"You know you love it when I get you naked." I had to agree with that. Especially because it meant that he would probably be naked as well.

"True!"

"So, what exactly are you wearing? Remember I'm here lying in a hotel room bed alone just thinking of you, you have to give me something!" I couldn't help but to smile.

"I'm wearing one of your shirts and panties." I heard him hum and decided to go on. "What about you? What are you wearing?"

"Boxers." Deciding two could play at this game I hummed approvingly.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could just take those boxers off and kiss and lick your whole body, paying special attention to some specific areas." He groaned and I smiled.

"And what areas would that be?"

"Oh, you know… Your jaw and your neck. You lips and…" I cut my sentence short, knowing he would understand what I meant.

He, of course, had to hear me say it anyway.

Our little conversation had definitely just become more interesting and I was excited for it.

"And?"

"You know what I mean."

"Say it." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"And your erection, of course." He took a sharp breath before speaking.

"Shit, Bella! You really have no idea what you do to me."

"Are you hard right now?"

"Yes, I'm hard right now. Impossibly so." I bit my lower lip imagining him hard for me and what we would be doing if he was here with me. "Are you wet, baby?"

I purred my answer.

I was wet. Just thinking about him and hearing his voice did that for me.

"Take your panties off and tell me just how wet you are, baby." I moaned at his request, knowing perfectly well where this was going.

I put the phone in loud speaker and did as he asked. I was sure he could hear me.

"Take your shirt off as well, baby. I want to imagine you lying naked in our bed." I smiled and did so, lying on my back.

"I think you'll need to take off your boxers as well, Mr. Cullen. I want to know you're naked, too." I heard him moving and a second later he was speaking again.

"They're off." I bit my lower lip imagining him laying there naked in bed.

I wanted him to be here so much!

"Mmm… I miss you so much, Edward."

"I miss you too, love. I want to touch you so much…" He had no idea how much I wanted him to touch me as well. "Touch yourself for me, baby. Tell me how wet you are."

I ran my right hand down my stomach to between my legs and traced my entrance with my fingers, moaning in the process.

It felt good. Not as good as when Edward's fingers were the ones teasing me, but it was pleasurable.

"I'm so wet, Edward. Soaking wet…" He groaned loudly.

"Damn it, Bella!" I pulled my hand back and rested it on my stomach, waiting to see what he would day. "Keep touching yourself, Bella. I want you to come for me like this."

"What do you want me to do? How do you want me to touch myself?" He seemed to think about it for a second before finally speaking.

"I want you to start with your breasts."

"Yes?" I ran my hands up my stomach and stopped them at my breasts, grasping them lightly.

"Yes. I want you to caress them, squeeze and make them jump up and down in that amazing way they do." I did so, moaning lightly at the sensation it caused.

Edward seemed to like it.

"God, Bella, I love your breasts. Did you know that?" He might have mentioned it before, but it was still good to hear it.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. They are perfect." I purred while still playing with my breasts.

The heat was pooling even more between my legs and that delicious knot was starting to form in the pit of my stomach.

This couldn't be all about me, though. I needed to tease Edward a bit too.

"My breasts feel so good in my hands."

"I know. Oh, how I know it! Pinch your nipples, Bella. I know you like it." Of course he did.

He knew everything I liked.

I took my nipples in between my thumbs and forefingers and pinched them, moaning loudly at the sensation and arching my back off the bed.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" My answer was immediate.

"Yes, it does!" I kept touching my body everywhere he wanted me to. My breasts, my neck, my stomach, my hips…

I was more excited than I ever thought I would be by doing this. Edward's voice telling me what to do and how to do it worked wonders on me.

I was writhing on bed, my legs open and my body already on fire.

"I want you to move your hand lower, Bella. I want you to put your fingers inside your wet pussy and pleasure yourself." My breath hitched as I once again moved my hands down my body and spread my legs wider.

My fingers quickly found my pleasure nub and I rubbed and pinched it, eliciting whimpers from myself.

I kept teasing and pleasuring myself until I knew it wouldn't take me long to reach my peak.

I needed to know Edward was extracting some pleasure from this, as well.

"What are you doing, Edward? Are you touching yourself, too?"

"Yes. I'm stroking my cock whishing it was you doing it, baby. I wish I was there with you, pushed deep down inside of you." I moaned and started to move my fingers faster in and out of me.

I needed to come.

"I wish you were here too. I wish your big, hard cock was inside of me right now, driving me crazy." He groaned loudly once more and I knew that, just like me, he was stroking himself faster now.

It was so incredibly erotic knowing he was touching himself at the same time I was, it made everything better.

I kept touching myself, rubbing my clit and squeezing my breast while listening attentively to every sound Edward made.

"I'm so close, Edward…"

"Me too…" I moaned loudly and pinched my nipple, shuddering in the process. "Baby, I want you to take the vibrator and put it inside you. I want you to imagine it is my cock inside your pussy. Can you do that?"

His voice was strained by now and I knew he was close as well.

I looked at the bedside table where I kept the vibrator Alice had given me and that Edward loved to tease me with and, letting go of my breast, opened the drawer.

I took the vibrator out and turned it on, allowing the tip to tease my entrance and my clit before inserting it inside of me.

The vibration was so good, I was moaning loudly.

"That's it, baby. Come for me." I moaned again and was a goner after that, not being able to understand what Edward was saying as I reached my climax. All I knew was that the sound of his voice made everything much more pleasurable.

I kept moving the vibrator in and out of me as I came down from my high and could finally understand that what Edward was saying was my name mixed with several moans and groans.

When he went quiet, only his breathing audible, I extracted the vibrator from inside of me and threw it to the side, running my fingers through my hair.

"That was good." Edward chuckled.

"Yes, it definitely was. I might have a little mess to take care of here now, though." I giggled at his comment and sighed. "It was totally worth it, though."

"Who knew phone sex could be so good?!"

"I know. It still doesn't beat the real thing, though." It definitely didn't.

"No, but it was a consolation since you're not here right now."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"I know. I can't wait for it." We kept on talking for a few more minutes until I was almost falling asleep and he could tell it.

"Love?"

"Yes?" I rolled to my side and curled up, ready to call it a night.

"When I get home tomorrow, I want you to know that the first thing I'm doing to do is to throw you in bed and make love to you like never before. Think about that tonight. I love you." Before I could say anything else, he hung up.

I shook my head and smiled at the image he had, intentionally, left me with for the night.

I really couldn't wait for tomorrow…


	11. Office Meeting

So, here's the promised visit from Bella. I may write another chapter where Bella visits Edward at work and things get a litlle... steamy, let's say.

I hope you like this chapter and once again thanks to Kiriny13 for being a great Beta.

The next chapter will probably include them role playing again and Bella may just get a little naughty. ;)

**

* * *

**

Office

EPOV

I closed my laptop and set it aside, ready to call it a day and go home to Bella. It had been a long and stressful day, and I just wanted to be able relax for a while.

I was just thinking about all the lovely ways Bella had to make me relax when she knocked on my door and came in.

Now, this was unexpected. Bella normally didn't come visit me at work without saying anything, especially when I was just about to leave.

"Hey, love. What are you doing here? I'm almost leaving." I got up and walked towards her so I could wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her lips.

"I know. That's why I chose to come here now. I knew almost everyone would be gone already and we could be alone." Her words reminded me of a conversation we had had a while ago and it gave me a perfect idea of what she was up to.

I couldn't help but to smirk at the realization of what was about to happen here in this office. It seemed like she was serious when she told me she had to pay me a visit at work someday.

"Really? What can I do for you in that case? Let me take your coat off." She grabbed my hands and shook her head before I could reach for her coat.

"No. All I want you to do right now is sit back down on your chair." Commanding Bella was always very interesting to see and extremely sexy, too, so I let go of her and sat back down on my chair.

She looked around my office and went to lock the door behind her before looking back at me.

She smiled deviously at me then and started to walk in my direction. I presumed she was wearing a skirt under that coat of her because her perfect creamy legs were in display for me as she walked. All I wanted to do was touch them and place myself between them.

She stopped in front me and leaned back against my desk while slowly opening her coat. I almost jumped out of my seat when I realized she was not wearing a skirt as I had thought. In fact, she was completely naked under her coat. All she was wearing was that coat and her 'fuck me' high-heeled shoes and she looked damn delicious.

The simple sight of her like that made my cock stand up painfully in the confines of my pants and I knew I had to have her soon.

She seemed to like my reaction because she giggled slightly and leaned in to kiss me without ever taking that damn coat completely off. She then very slowly moved so she was kneeling down between my legs and ran her hands along my thighs several times before moving them to open the button on my pants.

My breathing became faster than usual due to the anticipation of what was going to happen, of what she was going to do with me. I was definitely lucky for having a girl like Bella who enjoyed doing these kinds of things just as much as I did.

She stroked my cock through the fabric of my boxers and then dipped her hand inside it, letting her fingers run along my length.

I had to control myself not to groan loudly.

She teased me like that for a few seconds before pulling my boxers down and releasing my erection, which immediately stood up in attention.

She smiled deviously at me and wrapped her hand loosely around my length, using the other one to lightly tickle my balls.

I couldn't contain the groan that escaped my mouth then. She knew exactly what to do to me to drive me wild.

"You're so hard already, baby."

"Yes, you do that to me." She smiled at me and licked her lips.

"I think I can make you even harder, no?" I didn't even have a chance to answer her because she immediately leaned in and took my cock in her mouth, making me throw my head back and curse.

She licked me from base to tip several times before taking the tip of my cock in her mouth and sucking on it, her tongue swirling around.

My hand went immediately to her hair and my fingers got tangled in it as she teased me and I groaned quietly.

She suddenly let go of me and looked up, smiling.

"Do you like this, Edward? Do you like it when I kneel down like this for you and take your cock in my mouth and suck it?" My cock twitched at her question and I could swear my whole body trembled.

"Yes. I love it when you take my cock in your mouth." She smiled, satisfied with my answer and leaned in again, taking as much as she could of my cock in her mouth in one go.

It felt damn amazing and it made me curse loudly.

"Fuck, Bella." She just moaned deeply and started to bob her head up and down my length faster and faster while her hands squeezed and pulled on my balls.

So damn amazing. I wouldn't be able to hold on for longer.

Her small, hot mouth felt unbelievably amazing around me and thanks to the way she kept moving it up and down my length while licking me, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I pulled a little harder on her hair and, unwilling, bucked my hips up as she sucked greedily on my tip, before taking as much of me as she could in her mouth again.

"Bella, I'm close. I'm going to…" My sentence was cut short when Bella moaned from around me, making me swallow hard.

Her rhythm and intensity improved as well as my breathing and the volume of my groans and it wasn't long before I found myself spilling in her mouth.

I slowly untangled my fingers from her hair while trying to prevent my body from shuddering.

My breathing came out in puffs as I came down from the high Bella had so expertly provided me with.

She didn't stop licking me until she felt my body go limp and then let go of me, licking her lips and smiling up at me.

I smiled back at her and gestured for her to get closer. She did so and moved so she could kiss my lips a few times.

"Was that good?" I nodded while running my hands up her thighs. She needed to get the coat off soon.

"That was more than good. It was amazing." She giggled and leaned in again so she could nibble on my earlobe.

"Good." My hands moved up her body and cupped her breasts in them, making her moan.

Her little noises alone were enough to start getting me hard already, and the fact she was kissing and rubbing against me only contributed to it.

I wanted her already.

I squeezed her breasts once more and then got up and stepped out of my pants, making her back up until her waist was pressed against my desk. I pressed my front to hers and rubbed against her.

I was rewarded with a deep moan.

"Now, Ms. Swan, I think we need to get that coat off, no?" She just nodded and allowed me to take her coat off.

Once it was thrown to the side, I allowed my hands to run along her body just to make sure she was ready for this. I touched her round breasts, her stomach, her smooth legs and then finally run my fingers along her warm center, smiling at how wet she was.

"You're so wet for me, baby." She immediately parted her legs slightly and threw her head back as I teased her.

"I want you, Edward." I cupped her pussy in my hand, stroking it once and then took my hand back leaning in to kiss her neck and wrapping my arms around her so I could lift her up and sat her down on my desk.

Once sat, she instantly spread her legs wide for me and I stepped in between them, enjoying the sight of having her so opened for me. She had one beautiful pussy.

From that point on, I caressed her body and teased her entrance with my fingers and even with my cock until she was moaning incoherently.

I then leaned in and took one of her breasts in my mouth, sucking greedily in her nipple until she was screaming before releasing it and turning my attention to her neck.

"Edward?" Her voice was high and cracked slightly.

"Yes?" I took her earlobe in my mouth and sucked gently on it while gripping her waist and hearing her moan slightly.

"Your window is open…"

"And?" I was too busy lavishing attention to her neck area to even try to figure what she meant.

"What if someone sees us?" I hadn't thought about that, probably because I didn't think it was possible for anyone to see us, unless they were standing on the other building with a telescope in hand.

"It's a tall building, baby. No one is watching us and even if there was… I can close it if you want." I moved in order to go close the window, but she wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer to her.

"Never mind, there's no need to."

"Really?"

"Yes…" She bit her lower lip and I knew that meant she wanted to say something else, so I began to caress her legs in an attempt to make her speak. "Thinking about it now… The idea of someone watching you taking me kind of…" She trailed off and I found myself having to complete her sentence.

"…Thrills you?"

"Maybe… A little, yes." I chuckled at her and buried my head on her neck again. This was exactly why I said she was a little vixen. "Does it thrill you?"

I had never thought of it before but now that she mentioned it, I think it kind of did. It was not the idea that someone could be watching us that thrilled me, but the idea that I would be showing whoever was watching that Bella was mine and that I was the only one who could take her like this.

"Yes, but only because I want everyone to know that I'm the only one who can touch you and take you like this. You're mine…" I bit down on her neck then, as to prove my point, and she immediately moved one of her hands to my hair.

"I'm yours." I nodded and positioned myself at her entrance, thrusting inside of her when she pulled on my hair.

We both moaned at the sensation of being like this. I loved being inside of her. There was not a better thing in the world than being completely inside her, warm, wet and tight pussy.

I stood still, simply kissing her neck and stroking the skin on her thigh and waist until she wrapped herself tighter around me and bucked her hips in my direction, letting me know she was ready for more.

I started to move, slowly at first, but faster with every thrust.

"You're so tight, baby." She moaned loudly and started to buck her hips against mine. I kissed her neck once more and then pushed her upper body back a bit so I could once again take one of her delicious breasts in my mouth, making her scream when I nibbled on her nipple.

She had no idea what her moans and screams did to me. I absolutely loved them.

I kept my attention on her breasts while moving in and out of her as hard and fast as I could.

"Edward…" She moved one of her hands to my shoulder, lightly scratching the skin there while meeting every single one of my thrusts with one of her own.

None of us would last for too long like this.

Suddenly, she let go of me and leaned back on her hands, bucking her hips up so I could move deeper inside of her and that was our undoing.

Bella threw her head back and parted her lips, moaning my name as her walls clenched around me, sending me over the edge.

I leaned in and bit down on her neck again, both of us moaning and shuddering.

I only stopped moving when both of us couldn't keep on going anymore. I then stood still for several minutes, simply enjoying the feel of having her in my arms before pulling back so I could look at her and kiss her cheek.

She smiled up at me and reached to brush the hair away from my face, looking around.

"Well, this was certainly interesting. Did you enjoy my visit?" I chuckled at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Of course I did. I liked it so much; I think you'll have to visit me at work again soon, Ms. Swan." She giggled and pulled me in for another kiss.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." So did I.

* * *

Leave me a review and I'll send you a teaser for the next chapter. (blackmail, I know!) :P

Also, if you can please check out my entries for the second round of the Twilight25 Challenge. I need some feedback on that one. Thanks.

I also just posted a new story named The Benefits of Being Friends, which includes a lot of lemons!


	12. Police Officer

And they're back to role-playing! I think it was high time they tried this particular fantasy, no?

I'll put images of what I imaged Bella's outifits and costumes until this chapter to be up in my profile incase you're curious.

I hope you like it.

Thanks to Kiriny13!

**

* * *

**

**Police Officer  
**

**EPOV**

It had been a long day at work and I was glad I was almost home already. I could certainly use the company of a certain petite brunette.

I opened the door and stepped inside the living room, closing it behind me. Once I turned around to look properly at my surroundings, my jaw almost hit the floor.

Standing there in the middle of the living room was Bella, wearing a barely-there police officer costume and smiling deviously at me. It consisted of a super short black skirt that, thanks to the way she was standing, allowed me a perfect view of her equally black panties, and of a top with a zipper in front. There attached to her skirt was a pair of handcuffs that I knew just what I wanted to do with.

I didn't think she was going to allow me to do that tonight, though. Something told me she was the one in charge this time.

She was going to make my police officer fantasy come true. I was one lucky guy!

"Now, that's about time, Mr. Cullen." I threw my keys on the table and took off my coat, approaching her.

"Have you been waiting for me, officer?" She smiled up at me and nodded.

"Yes. I have superior orders to take you in." The double meaning of her words didn't escape me as she closed the space between us and made me turn around.

"Can I know why I'm being arrested, officer?"

"I was informed that you are a manic at the steering wheel, Mr. Cullen. I'll have to arrest you for going over the speed limit." Her hands went to my back and I could feel her press her body against mine before she spoke again. "I'll have to search you for any weapons first. Please try to cooperate."

I just nodded as she reached around to feel my chest up and moved her hands down my stomach, down my legs and back up to my ass, which she squeezed before searching all of my body again.

Her hand then stopped on my crotch, cupping my erection and successfully making me hiss, and then I heard her speaking near my ear.

"It seems like you may be carrying a potentially dangerous weapon there, Mr. Cullen. I'll have to take a better look at it." I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face and then the groan that escaped my mouth when she cupped me again before making me turn around so I was facing her.

"And how will you do that?"

"You'll see. First, we're going to move this to another location so I can work properly. You first." I nodded as she gestured for me to start walking towards the bedroom.

I did as she said and she followed me closely, pushing me to the bed once we were there.

"Now, Mr. Cullen I want you to take your clothes off so I can properly search you." I raised an eyebrow.

"All of my clothes?"

"Yes, all of your clothes. Now." I smiled again and complied with her request or better with her demand as she stood there in front of me, simply looking.

I took my time taking them off, though, but she never seemed to grow impatient. She had something prepared… I could tell.

When I was completely naked in front of her, hard already from the simple fact of seeing her take control like this, she smiled at me and ran her eyes along my body, stopping at my erection.

"I was right. That is a dangerous weapon." She licked her lips once as I took the opportunity to trail my eyes up and down her body, noticing just how fucking amazing that little outfit was. "I'll have to do something about it. Please sit down with your back pressed against the headboard, Mr. Cullen."

I smiled and did so, enjoying it immensely when she approached me and sat on top of me, running her hands up my chest and leaning in so she could kiss my neck.

I tried to grab onto her hips but she didn't allow me, slapping my hands away and brushing her little body against mine.

I felt myself harden even more every time she rubbed against me.

Suddenly, she grabbed those handcuffs she had stuck to her outfit and before I even realized it, they were closed around my wrists. She swiftly lifted my arms over my head and tied me to the bed, not allowing me to touch her. When did Bella start to move this fast?

I tugged on them and furrowed my brows. They were amazingly sturdy for something made for this purpose.

She leaned back a little and seemed to study my body for a second as I tugged on the handcuffs before finally speaking.

"Now, let's see how dangerous you can be." Her eyes stopped at my cock and she moved her hand down my stomach so her fingers could lightly trace it.

My cock twitched as she did that and she giggled leaning in to suck on my lower lip.

"Hard and soft at the same time." She traced my length once again and then wrapped her fingers around me, squeezing me and making me groan loudly. "Thick, too. I think I like it."

She nibbled on my lower lip as her hand starting to move up and down my length, stimulating it.

Who knew being arrested could be this good?

Every time she squeezed me a little more or teased my tip with her thumb, I couldn't help but groan deeply and I could tell she enjoyed it.

"You like this, Mr. Cullen?" I simply nodded as she kept on stroking me.

She suddenly let go of me but before I could complain, she was leaning in between my legs and taking as much of my cock as she could in her mouth.

"Fuck!" It felt damn amazing.

I was immediately in seventh heaven as she kept on lavishing attention to my cock.

Bella moved her hands to cup my balls and my legs immediately opened a little on their own accord so she could stand between them more comfortably.

Without my permission, my hips moved upward, pumping my erection further into her mouth. She moaned when I did so, sending a vibration all over my body. I was so close already...

I wanted so much to grab her hair and set my own rhythm but the handcuffs tying me to the bed didn't allow that. What a sweet torture!

Bella kept sucking long and hard on me while moaning and it wasn't long before I felt myself nearing my release. She would surely be the end of me one of these days!

With a deep breath, I moved my head to the side so I could look down at her. Sensing my eyes on her, she looked up at me from under her eyelashes and gave me an even harder suck. That had me closing my eyes and opening my mouth slightly. Damn, she knew exactly what to do to get me where she wanted me.

"Bella, I'm…" I forced myself to swallow hard and hold back a moan. "Fuck Bella, I'm going to come." She squeezed my balls harder and moaned around me once again, as if giving me permission to do so.

As she did that, I found myself groaning loudly and spilled inside her mouth. She kept sucking on me, moving her mouth slowly up and down my length, as I came down from my high, giving me even more pleasure. She was truly amazing. She seemed to know exactly what I needed.

When I stopped groaning and started panting, she licked me clean and came to lie on top of me. She licked her lips before starting to kiss my neck.

I wished I was able to wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me…

"You're so amazing Bella." She giggled against my neck and nibbled on it before moving to kiss my mouth.

"I'm glad you think so." She kissed me once again and sat up, straddling my waist.

I couldn't believe she was still fully dress in that little outfit of hers while I was completely naked and had just been given a mind-blowing blow job.

"Oh, and it's 'Officer Swan' to you." Oh, so the game wasn't over yet.

My little vixen liked being in control.

"Now, there are so many things I could do with you, Mr. Cullen." I raised an eyebrow as she leaned in once again to lick my neck.

From that point on, Bella practically drove me wild by kissing, licking and nibbling every inch of my skin she had access to and by brushing her perfect little body against mine. Once, she even grabbed my cock and ran its tip along her covered entrance.

Soon, I was hard again due to Bella's teasing and I just wanted to grab her and throw her on this bed so I could have my way with her.

"Take this off, Bella." I just had to touch her.

"Hmm… I don't know." She ran her hands up my chest and smiled. "I'm not supposed to release prisoners just like that."

"Bella…" She shook her head.

"No, I won't release you just yet. I think I'll have a little fun with you first."

"I need to touch you."

"How? Like this?" She moved her hands to her covered breasts and squeezed them, making me groan loudly. "It certainly feels good. Or would you rather touch me like this?" One of her hands moved down her stomach, caressing it, to between her legs where she teased her covered center with her fingers.

With one of her hands on her breast and the other between her legs, she kept on touching herself as I tugged on the damn handcuffs. I simply couldn't stop looking at her.

Fuck, I wanted her so much and my groans let her know that.

She pulled her skirt up, giving me a perfect view to her covered pussy and smiled. Even through the fabric, I could tell she was wet for me.

"Do you like this?" Keeping my eyes on her covered center and creamy thighs I just nodded. "Would you like me to take this off so you can have a better view?"

She played with the waistband of her panties letting me know exactly what she was talking about.

Of course I wanted her to take it off!

"Yes, please…" She giggled at me and suddenly pulled back so she could get up.

She stood up next to the bed so I could see her and very slowly started to pull her panties down her legs.

When they were completely off, she stepped out of them while unzipping her top. She didn't unzip it all the way but I could see her nipples poking out like this.

She then smiled teasingly at me and pulled her skirt up, exposing her bare pussy to me.

"Better like this?" I could only nod and lick my lips at that.

She was quite a sight and just enough to get me even harder and she knew it. She looked down at my cock, standing up in attention again and giggled.

"Yes, I can see it is." She ran her right hand up her entrance once as I licked my lips and then walked towards me again.

I wanted to be the one running my fingers up her entrance. I could make sure she would enjoy it…

She knelt down beside me and run her warm tongue up my erection once, making me grip the bed frame so I wouldn't scream out loud, before moving again.

I expected her to straddle my lap again but she didn't exactly do that. She did sit on my lap, but with her back pressed against my chest instead of her chest.

I had an idea of what this meant!

She pulled her little skirt up once more so it was hanging around her waist and wiggled against me.

I wanted to place my hands on her waist and pull her to me, but the damn handcuffs didn't allow me to.

I did what I could, though.

I bent my knees and opened my legs, making her spread hers so she could stand on my lap.

While doing that, I suddenly noticed something I hadn't before. The mirror in our bedroom was reflecting what was going on this bed perfectly.

I could see everything like this. Her top half open, exposing just a little of her breasts. Her pussy and my cock standing up near her entrance…

In any other occasion, I would be able to move so I could slowly enter her, but I couldn't do that when I was handcuffed to the bed.

Bella would have to be the one leading me inside of her and she knew that because at that moment, she moved her hand down her stomach to between her parted legs and then to between us and grabbed my cock.

She caressed it as I looked at us in the mirror. She smiled deviously at me while running her fingers lightly along my tip.

I couldn't suppress a groan. She knew what she was doing to me and damn, I needed her!

Using her hold on my cock, she led it to her entrance. When only my tip was inside of her slick pussy, she let go of my cock and lowered herself completely on me.

It felt so fucking good to be inside of her!

She stood still for a few seconds, getting used to having me inside of her and then leaned forward, changing our positions.

She made me extend my legs in front of me so she was straddling me and placed her hands on my legs for support as she started moving in a reverse cowgirl position.

It certainly felt good and it looked good as well, especially as she kept bouncing her ass with every thrust.

I did my best to meet every single one of her thrusts with one of mine, bucking my hips upwards.

I wanted out of these damn handcuffs so I could feel her.

"Bella, take these handcuffs off. I want to touch you. I want to be able to grab your breasts as you move like that." She shook her head and we both moaned due to a particularly hard thrust of hers.

"You can't touch them, but you can see them." She motioned to the mirror in front of us and I once again looked at it, seeing her covered breasts bounce up and down as she kept on moving.

I could see her face as she moaned in pleasure and I could see her beautiful pussy take me in every time she bucked her hips. That vision alone was enough to make my breathing quicken.

She started to move faster and faster on top of me and it wasn't long until both of us were panting and moaning.

I knew that in this position, I was hitting all the right places inside of her and it wouldn't take her long to come. I wouldn't last too long either, since the feeling of being completely inside of her like this was simply wonderful.

She was so tight, wet and warm…

Suddenly, due to a particularly fast and deep thrust of her, met by one of mine, she screamed loudly and I could feel her already tight walls clench deliciously around me, sending me over the edge with her.

She kept on moving, slower now, as we both rode the waves of our releases, moaning and groaning.

It made it all that much pleasurable to have her still moving as I spilled inside of her.

When she couldn't move anymore and my body was still trembling slightly from my release, she extracted me from inside of her and then leaned back, pressing her back to my chest so she could rest.

I took the opportunity to kiss her cheek and face, the only places I had access too, as we fought to bring our breathing back to normal.

It took her a moment or two to recover some strength but once she did, she approached me and unlocked the handcuffs, allowing me to take them off.

I did so and then moved so I was lying down on bed with her wrapped in my arms.

"Well, I have to say I love it when you're in control." She giggled and cuddled closer to me, kissing my jaw.

"And here I thought you were kind of a control freak." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well, I like to make exceptions when it comes to you."

"I'm glad because I have a few things prepared for us sometime soon." I raised an eyebrow and kept on asking her what she meant, but she just wouldn't tell me.

Apparently, I would have to wait and see.

I ended up letting it go and simply concentrated on getting her out of that little outfit she was still wearing.

* * *

A review for a teaser?

Also, if you have ideas for future chapters, I'm all ears! (or eyes in this case :P)


	13. Chef

Finally a new chapter! I hope you like it.

I know the teaser I sent you isn't included in this chapter but I lost the document I was writing then and decided to go with something different. That teaser will be incorporated in another chapter, I promise.

Thanks to Kiriny13!

**Also, this story is posted at the writer's coffee shop:** http://www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewstory(dot)php?sid=690

* * *

** Chef**

BPOV

I rearranged everything in the tray in front of me while waiting for Edward to arrive and smiled. I was sure this would be good. I mean, any sexual fantasy that involved this had to be good, after all.

Hopefully, Edward would agree with me. And luckily for me, he didn't take too long to get home, arriving just when I had everything set.

I heard him walk around the living room before calling for me.

"Bella?"

"In the kitchen." This was it!

I heard him walk into the kitchen and then stop at the door as I turned around to look at him.

"Wow! What is this?" I leaned back against the kitchen counter and smiled up as deviously as I could at him, feeling his eyes move up and down my body.

"Do you like it?" His eyes stopped at my legs appraising them, then moved up to my breasts as he nodded.

"I do. I like it very much. Does this mean we get to play tonight?" As if we didn't play every night already!

"Of course. I thought you would like this." He smiled crookedly at me and then headed my way, pressing his front to mine and leaning in to nibble on my neck.

"I do. I just imagined a million things we could do with you wearing this little costume." I smiled and stood on my tiptoes so I could capture his lips between mine, sucking on his lower lip when we had to pull back for air. "In fact, let me see this."

I let him open the top button of my little dress and then smiled when he groaned.

"No bra…" I just shook my head as he moved his hands down to my legs and hitched my dress up so he could caress my ass. "No panties either… Are you trying to drive me absolutely crazy, Bella?"

"No." Not completely, anyway. "I just figured it was useless wearing underwear when you're around. You're just going to take them off anyway."

He smiled widely at me and nodded while leaning in to lightly kiss me.

"You can be sure about that. Now, since you're dressed like that and all…" His eyes trailed up and down my body as he licked his lips. "Does this mean I get to eat you?"

I shuddered slightly at the meaning of his words but shook my head.

"Not exactly."

"No?" I shook my head while placing my hands on his chest.

"No. You'll have to taste a few things I have prepared for you first. I'm the chef, after all." He just nodded, his hands caressing my body as I pushed on his chest. "Now Mr. Cullen, I would very much appreciate it if you went to our bedroom, took these clothes off and waited for me."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you planning, Bella?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Like I said, I prepared a few things for you." He looked suspicious for a second but after kissing me once more and shamelessly groping me, moved to the bedroom.

I gathered everything I would need and then headed to the bedroom, where I found a very naked Edward waiting in bed for me. He was sitting down and leaning back against the headboard, which was perfect for what I had in mind.

I allowed my eyes to trail up and down his body while placing the tray of food I was holding down on the nightstand and smiled. I was one lucky girl.

"What's all that for?" Edward raised an eyebrow as I approached him and moved so I was straddling his lap. His hands immediately moved to my waist and I leaned in to kiss him once before speaking.

"It's just something for us to have fun with." He smirked at me and then nodded.

"I'm all for the fun."

"Oh, I know, Mr. Cullen!" I let him pull me closer to him, crashing our chests together and kissed him deeply, making sure I rubbed my body against his.

I could immediately feel his erection harden as he tried to pull my dress up so he could touch all of me. I didn't allow him to do that, though.

I had other things prepared for tonight.

I broke our kiss and leaned back, running my fingers through his soft, messy hair.

"Do you trust me, Edward?" His answer was immediate.

"Of course I do, love."

"Then you'll let me do whatever I want to you tonight, right?" Again, he didn't hesitate.

"Yes." I smiled widely and pecked his lips before reaching for the tray and picking up something I had bought especially for this occasion.

"What's this, Bella?"

"A blindfold." He raised an eyebrow but allowed me to wrap it around his eyes. "I want you to just feel tonight."

He nodded slowly as I leaned in to kiss him, sucking and nibbling on his lower lip and moaning into his mouth when his tongue entered my mouth.

Before I even knew it, my hands had moved to his hair and my body was moving on its own accord, my hips bucking against Edward's and making both of us moan in pleasure.

As we kissed and rubbed our bodies together, I felt myself getting impossibly wet. There was heat everywhere, coursing through my body and pumping in my veins and the feel of Edward's naked body beneath mine only made it that more intense.

His hands moved to the inside of my thighs, inching up so he was very lightly touching my entrance and making me moan loudly.

He could get me completely ready for him so easily!

I meant what I said, though. I wanted him to feel tonight, to savor, so I cut our kiss short and moved his exploring hands back to my waist.

I then reached for the tray from where I picked two strawberries up. I led one of them to his mouth, smiling when he took a bite.

He hummed in appreciation and I took the opportunity to kiss him again, tasting the strawberry on his lips.

We played with the strawberries a little, kissing each other while taking small bites out of it until I decided we were both ready for more.

I had to confess that I enjoyed being in control like this, knowing Edward couldn't see what I was about to do next.

As Edward ate the last strawberry I had fed him, I leaned slightly back so I could more easily do what I wanted while still straddling him.

I opened the top buttons of my dress, releasing my breasts and then, picking the melted chocolate I had prepared up. After spreading it around my left breast until I was satisfied, I placed my right hand on Edward's shoulder for support and led my left breast into his mouth.

He immediately understood what was happening and sucked my nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily on it before pulling back for a second.

"Chocolate." I nodded and tangled my fingers in his hair, letting him know I wanted more. He just squeezed my waist and then moved his hand up so he could cup my right breast in it as his mouth found my skin again.

I loved it when he lavished attention to my breasts!

His tongue swirled around my breast as he cleaned the chocolate away and then his mouth was doing the same, making me moan out loud when he bit down on my nipple.

"Edward…" He hummed in response, the sound muffled by my breast. He pinched one of my nipples between his thumb and forefinger at the same time as he nibbled on the other, making me gasp.

He really did know what to do to make me moan and scream as he wanted.

I pulled back then, not wanting to give in to him completely so soon.

I moved so I was no longer straddling his lap and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to regain some control over my shaking body.

Edward stayed still for a few minutes as I pondered exactly what to do next, but then seemed to grow impatient.

"Bella?" He reached for me, but I didn't allow him to touch me.

My eyes fell upon the things I had on the tray and I immediately knew what I wanted to try.

"I'm right here. I just need to change my position for what's next."

"And what's next?" I smiled even though he couldn't see me and spoke in my most seductive tone.

"You're just about to find out." And hopefully enjoy it immensely.

I picked one of the many melting ice cubes I had put on the tray and took it inside my mouth while kneeling down between Edward's legs.

I was sure by now he already knew what I had in mind, he just couldn't anticipate the ice.

Holding the ice cube between my lips I touched it to his erection, making him yelp and jump slightly at the sensation.

"Fuck, Bella!" I smiled at his reaction and kept on running the ice up and down his length.

I then took the ice cube completely inside my mouth and turned my head to Edward's tip, swirling my tongue around it. When I knew he was ready for more, I took as much of him as I could in my mouth and moaned, allowing the melting ice cube to twirl around his length as I bobbed my head up and down.

He seemed to like that immensely because he groaned loudly and his hand immediately went to my head, massaging my scalp and asking me for more as his started to thrust upwards.

I made sure not to apply the ice to the same spot for too long, not wanting to hurt him. This _was_ all about pleasure, after all.

"Y-you have no idea how good that feels, Bella. The cold ice and your hot mouth…" That was the contrast I was going for.

His voice was strained and his breathing labored, letting me know he truly was enjoying this. That satisfied me immensely.

I kept sucking on him even when the ice melted completely, building his release up but when I knew he was dangerous close to coming, I pulled back.

He whimpered in protest but before he could say anything, I took another ice cube in my mouth and then returned to the task at hand while he kept on caressing my head.

Knowing his testicles would be as much or more sensitive to the cold as his length, I moved my mouth down and held the ice cube between my lips again, tracing his balls with it.

He growled loudly and gripped my hair a little tighter, tugging on it.

I really loved that I could do this to him.

I kept teasing his balls with my mouth and the ice cube until it melted completely and when Edward whimpered my name, I knew the time for teasing was over.

I wanted him to come. I took his length in my mouth again and started to move my mouth up and down it, faster and faster, while my hand stroked what didn't fit in my mouth.

From that moment on, he kept caressing my scalp as I kept bobbing my head up and down his cock and soon, he slowly started to buck his hips in my direction and made me moan from around him, which he seemed to enjoy immensely.

He kept moaning and groaning as I sucked on him and I could swear the sound was going straight to between my legs, making the heat pool there.

"Bella… Oh, fuck! I'm so close." I moaned from around him again, letting him know it was okay.

I increased the intensity and pace with which I sucked him and immediately felt his erection twitch in my mouth as he shuddered and groaned.

He pulled on my hair once more and whispered my name before letting go completely. I kept on licking him as he reached his release, only letting go of him when his body went completely limp, but not without placing a kiss on his tip.

I then moved in order to kiss his stomach and chest as his hands grabbed on to me, pulling me to his lap once more.

As his breathing came back to normal, I kissed his neck and got rid of his blindfold, wanting him to be looking at me for whatever it was that would come next.

He smiled at me when I did so and pulled me down for a deep kiss.

"You're amazing, Bella. Did you know that?" I shrugged nonchalantly and then smiled, crushing our lips back together.

We stayed there in that position, kissing and touching passionately, until his hands snaked to the front of my dress and suddenly pulled it open, making one or two buttons jump, and then made me take it off before lying me down on the bed.

He immediately came to stand between my opened legs, aligning our bodies and making me gasp at the sensation of having his, once again, hard erection pressed to my warm center.

"You drive so crazy, Bella. You have no idea how much I loved what you did to me tonight." I smiled, pulling him down for a kiss he gladly complied with. "Now it's _my_ turn to make _you_ moan, though."

I had no doubt he would.

He kissed and touched me, teasing me the point of madness before pulling back, smirking down at me.

"Let's see what we can do to you, Bella." I smiled up at him in anticipation of what he would do as he looked around. "What's this?" He reached for one of the bowls in the tray I hadn't used. "Whipped cream?"

I nodded. I had made some whipped cream but apparently, I wouldn't be the one using it.

"I think I know just how to use this, Bella." I opened my mouth to say something but before any words came out, Edward was spreading the whipped cream on my breasts, down my stomach and on the inside of my thighs.

When he was satisfied, he set the bowl aside and knelt down between my legs, leaning in to lick my breast.

He hummed while doing so and then looked up at me.

"Delicious." I simply nodded as he took my nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. He licked my whole breast clean, sucking and biting on my nipple before turning his attention to my other breast, which received exactly the same attention.

Moans and whimpers fell from my lips and I grabbed on to the bed sheets beneath me as his warm moved down my stomach, licking every inch of skin covered with cream.

I gasped as he turned his attention to my inner thighs, nibbling every now and then and I practically shouted when he moved his hands to my entrance, opening it so is tongue could dart inside of me.

He ran his tongue up and down my entrance several times, making my whole body shudder and the sounds of pleasure he was making from between my legs made my whimpers increase in volume.

When he took my clit in his mouth and sucked on it, I couldn't help but to move my hand down to his hair while crying out in pleasure.

I was so close to my release already!

I pulled on his hair while arching my back off the back and moaning loudly.

"Edward, I need you. Please…" I thought he would tease me by asking how exactly I needed him but luckily, he didn't. I didn't think I would be able to answer him when I just wanted him inside of me.

He kissed up my stomach, aligning our bodies together and making me wrap my legs around him. My hands went to his shoulders for support as his own moved to my waist and with our eyes locked, he plunged inside me.

A loud scream escaped my mouth when he did so, and it was with pleasure that I heard him whisper my name while resting some of his weight on top of me.

He took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it before whispering in my ear.

"You have no idea of how good it feels to be inside of you, Bella." I simply smiled at him.

"If it's anything like having you deep inside of me like you are now, I do know how it feels. It's simply amazing" He practically growled at my words and grabbed onto my thighs so he could move almost completely out of me, only to enter me again with a long and slow thrust.

We quickly started to move in rhythm with each other, each thrust deeper and faster than the previous one and I knew it wouldn't take long for me to reach my release.

As we moved together, I saw Edward reach for the tray of food and dip his hand on the bowl with the melted chocolate.

He then brought his fingers to my mouth so I could, in between moans, taste the chocolate. I wrapped my hand around his wrist and opened my mouth, taking his fingers one by one in my mouth and licking them slowly and as sensuously as I could.

I kept my eyes locked on his while I did so, nibbling his fingers lightly and moaning deeply. His eyes were clouded with lust and his breathing was labored, but he never stopped moving on top of me.

Instead, his movements became more erratic and I could feel him deep inside of me, expertly leading me to that much desired high.

When his fingers were clean, he leaned in and stuck his tongue out, running it along my lower lip and licking away the chocolate.

His actions were so completely erotic that combined with the way he was hitting all the right places inside of me as he thrusted fast and hard on top of me, he made me come undone.

My mouth went dry, my eyes rolled back and my breathing hitched as I held onto Edward and arched my back off the bed once more, tightening my legs around him.

My release and my actions seemed to do the trick for Edward because after one more erratical thrust, I could feel him spill inside of me as we both gasped for air.

He kissed and bit down on my neck as we rode the wave of our orgasms and only stopped moving when our bodies went limp, our moans and groans subsided.

Edward then kissed my lips lightly and rolled to the side, bringing me with him so I could rest in his arms.

We lay in that position for several minutes, Edward playing with the strands of my hair as I caressed his stomach, until he finally spoke.

"You know, Bella, I think I really liked this." I cuddled closer to him and smiled, happy to know he had liked this.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I mean… there was food and sex at the same time. What's there not to like?" I giggled and smacked his arm playfully.

"That's so typical. You're such a man!" He chuckled, pulling me even closer to him and kissing the top of my head.

"Yes—A very happy and lucky one, at that." I smiled again.

I was a very happy and lucky woman, as well.

* * *

A review for a teaser.


	14. Announcement and Arc De Triomph

Okay, so this chapter is a little different from the previous ones. Instead of roleplaying, Bella and Edward try some new positions in this one. I'll probably post a few more chapters like this one if you guys like it

There will still be chapters that are all about roleplaying, of course.

Let me know what you think of this.

Thanks to Kiriny13 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Announcement and Arc de Triomph**

BPOV

I skimmed through the pages of the book in my hands again and glanced up at Edward who was arranging some of his new CDs. He would be up to this if I said I wanted to try it, right? He would think it was a good idea and a natural step forward considering what we had been doing in bed lately… Or at least I hoped he would.

Alice had given me a book about Kama Sutra and sex positions two days ago. It was probably just to tease me, but the truth was that I quite liked what I was reading.

Most of the positions on the book seemed very doable and probably very pleasurable.

Edward and I had been quite adventurous in bed lately, he could satisfy me like no one else and the fantasies we had been playing out were more than fun, but some of these positions were just begging to be tried out.

I wanted to try some of them. I wanted to try them with Edward.

I was just thinking about how to bring that subject up when he sat down beside me and smirked deviously.

"So, is the book interesting?" I closed the book and set it down next to me. This seemed to be the perfect opportunity to let him know what I had in mind.

"Yes, actually. It is very interesting."

"Really?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, really. In fact, it just gave me a lot of ideas." Ideas I wanted to make come true with him.

"Did it?"

"Yes." I smiled at him again and decided I could tease him a little by climbing onto his lap and straddling him. "I don't know if I ever told you this, but I absolutely love making love with you. It's the most amazing thing in the world." His hands went to my waist, kneading it.

"I know. I love making love with you, as well." I smiled and leaned in to lightly kiss his mouth and nibble on his lower lip.

"So, I was thinking we could make it even more fantastic." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm all ears, love."

"Well, I was thinking we could try some of those positions." I motioned to the book and bit my lower lip.

"Yes? Do you have some of them in mind already?"

"Actually, I do. I was thinking we could try them in an expecific order even." I bit down on my lower lip again, waiting for his answer.

What if he didn't think this was a good idea, after all?

"And what order would that be?"

"Alphabetically."

"Alphabetically? You _did_ think this through, didn't you?" I nodded while he seemed to think it over. "Well, I think that is a wonderful idea."

I couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on my face.

"Really?" He nodded and moved his hands down to my ass, squeezing it.

"Yes. In fact, I think we could start with that right now, no?" Before I could even answer him, he got up with me in his arms.

All I did was bury my face on his neck and nibble on the skin there.

"We'll more than likely have a problem, though, Ms. Swan."

"We will?" I couldn't seem to think of any.

"Yes because once I get you in that bedroom and we start going through that book of yours, I don't think I'll ever let you get off our bed." I giggled and tangled my fingers in his soft hair.

"I don't see how that is a problem." He just laughed while carrying me to the bedroom and tugging on my clothes.

---

I was excited to start experimenting all of the positions on the book Alice had given me and I could tell so was Edward because after I told him about what I wanted, he all but ripped my clothes off and threw me on our bed, which was where we were laying now, already completely naked.

I was lying on my back with him between my legs, kissing and nibbling on my neck.

He had all of my body hyper aware of every one of his touches already. He could always so easily have me writhing beneath him!

He squeezed my breasts and nuzzled my neck and then moved to look at me.

"Now, tell me Ms. Swan, what do you have in mind for now? Something kinky?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked, making me giggle.

I cleared my throat once, making sure my voice wasn't trembling too much. This would be an interesting night and luckily, being a Saturday, we didn't have to wake up early tomorrow. We had all the time in the world.

"Well, I thought we could start with a position very appropriately named Announcement."

"That does sound appropriate since you just announced you wanted to get even dirtier in bed." I giggled again. He was right, I wanted to get down and dirty with him.

"I thought so, too."

"So, what does that position consist of?"

"Well, I thought it was a good idea to start with something easy and not totally unknown to us." He nodded and leaned in again to nibble on my earlobe, encouraging me to go on.

"So, to make it work, we'll both kneel down in bed, my back to your chest and you'll enter me from behind like that. You can place your hands on my stomach to keep me in place. It's basically the same as the upright doggy." He hummed into my neck and then knelt down between my legs, smiling.

"I think I really like the sound of that." I smiled while he ran his hands up my stomach.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Come here." He took my hand and made me kneel in front of him, kissing my face then.

His hands explored and caressed every inch of my skin as we kissed. Every time we parted for air, he would nibble on my lower lip and just to make him feel as good as he made me feel, I ran one of my hands down his stomach and wrapped my fingers around his length, feeling it harden in my hand with every light stroke.

When we were both completely turned on, he lightly squeezed my ass before moving his hands to my waist. I kissed his lips once more and let go of him, slowly turning around so we could assume our positions.

As I turned around, I made sure to stick my ass up in the air so it would tease his erection once our bodies were in position. Edward seemed to like that because he lightly slapped my ass before aligning his body with mine and pressing them together.

"You're such a tease, Bella."

"You like it. Besides, I could say the same about you." In this position, he had perfect access to my neck and he took full advantage of it, kissing and nibbling like he knew I liked.

His hands rested on my stomach as we rubbed our bodies together creating an amazing friction that had me whimpering in need. It was absolutely incredible to have his hard body pressed against mine.

We kept on building our arousals up like that for a few more minutes until he pulled me impossibly closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"Can you feel how hard I am already, baby?" He pressed his erection into my lower back and I could definitely feel it.

"Yes, I can."

"What about you, baby? Are you wet for me already?" I simply nodded as he moved one of his hands down my stomach to between my legs so he could feel just how wet I was already.

He moaned into my neck while exploring my folds with his fingers and then whispered in my ear again.

"I love how wet you get, Bella. And you're so warm and tight, too." I moaned loudly and bucked my hips back, letting him know I was ready for more. I needed more.

As always, he understood what I wanted and moved his hand back up to my stomach so he could keep me in place as he entered me with a swift push I wasn't completely expecting, but that was highly pleasant.

He bit down on my neck while doing so, which only made the whole moment all the more pleasurable for me.

"You feel so damn good, Bella." I moaned again and reached back so I could grip his hair as we started to move together and he kept on lavishing attention to my neck area.

With every thrust, he moved deeper inside of me, extracting himself almost completely from inside of me, only to slam back inside. I pulled hard on his hair every time he did it, letting him know how much I liked it.

Once or twice, I turned my head to the side so I could kiss his lips but when our rhythm became almost frantic, I untangled my fingers from his hair and grabbed onto his arm.

We had been in positions similar to this before and the thrill of it always made my body tremble in anticipation, but today… Today it all seemed that much better.

It was almost as if all my nerve endings were attuned to what Edward was doing to me. And what he was doing to me should be considered illegal.

He suddenly reached around and took my breasts in his hands. He played with them for a while as I bit down my lower lip in an attempt not to moan out loud.

As his thrusts became faster and faster, he used my breasts to hold me upright and took the opportunity to rub my nipples. That had me whimpering loudly in pleasure.

We kept on moving together faster and harder, his hands on my breasts and his lips on my neck and shoulder, and I knew we were nearing our releases.

And then, when I was dangerously close to my peak already, he let go of one of my breasts and moved his hand to between my legs, teasing my clit.

My whole body trembled in pleasure and I couldn't help the extremely loud scream that left my mouth.

Could the neighbors have heard that? I surely hoped not, but I couldn't bring myself to truly care about it.

He rubbed, pinched and put pressure on my clit without ever stopping to squeeze my breast and move in and out of me with strong and fast thrusts.

What he was doing to the most sensitive parts of my body was enough to make me reach my high. I threw my head back on his shoulder while screaming his name and he took the opportunity to lick and nibble on my throat.

I was moaning incoherently as my orgasm hit me and all I could truly feel was Edward still moving behind me and coming right after I did.

"Oh, Bella…" He nibbled on my neck again and I could feel his chest vibrate with his low moans that had the capacity to make me feel even better.

He only stopped moving and rubbing my clit when none of us could stand anymore and just feel down on bed.

I lay on my stomach and he took the opportunity to place several light and lazy kisses on my spine as we recuperated some energy.

I could already tell we would have a lot of fun trying out all those positions. Unknowingly, Alice had given me a great gift.

--

After we recovered from our activities, I put on one of his shirts and we headed to the kitchen so we could eat something and 'recharge batteries', as he would say.

Edward fixed us some sandwiches and we ate in a comfortable silence while he caressed my leg and only speaking when we got up.

"You know, I really think us trying these new positions was a good idea. And what we did back there was, well, tremendously good." I placed our glasses on the sink and turned to look at him.

"Yes, it was, and don't forget that the idea was mine." He smiled and reached for me, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I won't and it truly was amazing. You definitely know what to do to drive me wild." I shrugged and pretended to know that very well.

"I know. I'm incredibly good when it comes to pleasuring you." He chuckled and took my hand, leading me out of the kitchen.

"You know, Bella, I think I like this confident side of you. I like it when you are secure of yourself and get all bossy!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really." That was good to know.

"Well, in that case, Mr. Cullen, get your ass in that bed because I'm going to make love to you again!" He smiled crookedly at me and grabbed me by the waist, dragging me to bed with him.

And what began as a make out session destined to end in slow love making, transformed into us experiencing yet another new position.

Arc de Triomph. It was an interesting position to say the least. A little acrobatic maybe, but I sure loved it.

We had started this with me straddling his lap while he sat on bed. It was a position we were used to and I always loved it, but then, after I lowered myself on him, he extended his legs in front of him and an idea hit me.

I arched my back into a bend, resting my head between his legs and grabbed onto them. He instantly understood what I had in mind and leaned forward.

From that point on, the fun began and so far, this had been one hell of a ride.

Edward's hands were gripping me firmly underneath my lower back and he leaned in, kissing my chest and breasts.

There were so many feelings coursing through my body at once. I just closed my eyes and threw my head back, enjoying how close we were and how deep he was inside of me.

I kept holding on to his legs so I could thrust more easily in his direction and he seemed to love it.

"You have no idea how good you look like this, Bella. I…" His sentence was cut short by a groan when I arched my back a little more and thrusted fast. "Shit! I love how I can see all of you like this, baby."

His mouth found my left nipple then and he sucked greedily on it, making me increase the pace of my thrusts.

I liked the power this position provided me with since I was the one commanding most of the movements, but I could feel Edward so deep inside of me, hitting all the right places and I just knew I wouldn't last for too long.

For what I could tell, neither would Edward, so I just started moving even faster, leading both of us to our releases.

When Edward took my nipple between his teeth and bit down on it, I was a goner.

My mind went blank, my eyes rolled back and my breathing hitched as the heat took over my whole body and the knot in my stomach finally loosened.

I arched even more as I came, panting and moaning, and Edward's hand on my lower back was the only thing that kept me moving.

Two or three more thrusts and, thanks to my clenching walls, Edward was reaching his breaking point, as well. He bit down on my nipple again and then let it go, burying his head on the valley between my breasts and letting them muffle his groans.

It felt so, so good!

And as Edward came inside of me, the force of our last thrust combined with the sensation of him spilling inside of me made me orgasm for a second time.

It was pure bliss!

We untangled ourselves and collapsed in bed both gasping for air, but incredibly satisfied.

When he regained some power over his own body, Edward reached for me and pulled me into his embrace so I could rest my head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and kiss his chest, resting my hand on his stomach as he played with the strands of my hair.

I was more than okay.

"That was beyond amazing, did you know that? I loved how I could feel all of you and how deep I could move inside of you." I definitely had to agree with him.

It had been one hell of an experience.

"I know, it was fantastic. And just think… tomorrow, there's more of this!" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I sure hope so! But now, I think we should get some rest." I nodded as he kissed me again before pulling the covers over us and humming lightly until I was fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

A review for a teaser. :)


	15. Bird of Paradise and Bridge of Pleasure

More Positions!

These ones are a little weird so I'll explain them in the end of the chapter in case you can't quite picture them.

I hope you like it. Thanks to Kiriny13

http:/www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewstory(dot)php?sid=690

* * *

**Bird of Paradise and Bridge of Pleasure**

BPOV

I allowed the warm water of my bubble bath to relax all of my muscles and sighed in pleasure. I really did love long, warm baths.

I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the sensation of taking a warm bath after a long day, but quickly opened them again when I heard the front door opening.

Edward was home and soon enough, he was entering the bathroom, coat off and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up.

He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"What do we have here? A naked and wet lady?" I rolled my eyes at him as he approached me and kissed me softly, kneeling down on the floor. "Hard day at work?"

"No, it was just too long and I needed to relax." He nodded, dipping his hand inside the water.

His hand caressed my legs, spreading the bubbles of my bath, so my skin was revealed to him.

"You look beautiful like this, did you know? All wet and soapy." I smiled at him and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you going to join me then, Mr. Cullen?" He raised an eyebrow at my question and then smiled.

"I would be more than glad to, but you have to tell me what you have in mind first, Ms. Swan." Damn! He knew me too well.

"What makes you think I have something in mind?" As I spoke, his hand moved up my leg, caressing the inside of my thigh.

"I know you very well, my little vixen." I blushed at his comment, but still found the ability to speak.

"Well, I went through the book Alice gave me again and there's this position I think we could easily pull off here." He very slowly nodded.

"I see. I'm starting to think that book was a great present for me, as well. I'll have to thank Alice." I just smiled as he took his hand back and stood up.

"So? Are you going to join me?"

"Yes, of course I'm going to join you."

I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side, turning his attention to his shoes and then his pants.

When his pants hit the floor, quickly followed by his boxers, I allowed my eyes to travel south and then licked my lips. He was glorious. There wasn't an inch of him I would change. I was a lucky girl indeed.

I kept my eyes on him as he approached the bathtub, smiling.

"See something you like?" I rolled my eyes at him but nodded anyway.

"You know I do, Edward." He smiled and leaned in to kiss the top of my head and I took the opportunity to run my hand up his leg so I could stroke his erection, making it twitch as he groaned.

When I took my hand back, he looked down at me.

"What would you like me to do, Ms. Swan?"

"I would appreciate it very much if you would kneel down behind me." I moved a little, giving him space to do so, as he raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to kneel down?" I just nodded. "Okay. Your wish is my command." I laughed as he got in the bathtub and positioned himself behind, reaching around to caress my stomach.

"So, now what?"

Before I could answer him, his hand moved up, cupping my breast in it and teasing my nipple while he pressed his lips to my neck, kissing the spot he knew drove me crazy.

Now, I was the one who was supposed to do most of the work, so I reached back and quickly found his erection. I stroked it while he played with my breast and nibbled on my neck until I knew we were both ready for more.

I then moved so I was squatting on his lap, my back pressed to his chest. The water splashed to the floor when I did so, but I didn't care.

Edward's hands immediately went to my stomach in order to keep me in place and I held onto him for support as he spoke.

"I think I see where this is going now. Can I know the name of this position?" I wiggled against him, making him hiss before answering him.

"Bird of Paradise." He rested his head on my shoulder and mumbled.

"Interesting." Yes, it was very interesting… and I wanted more.

I wiggled against him again and then, with his help, lowered myself on him, moaning as he entered me from behind.

He sucked on the skin on my shoulder as we remained still for a few seconds, my walls molding around his erection, before I slowly started to move on top of him.

This felt good and I had to admit, I liked positions that allowed me to ride him. There was something about having the power.

I also happened to enjoy the fact Edward could freely play with my breasts like this immensely, and to my great pleasure, he seemed to like it as well.

As I moved on top of him, his hands moved up my stomach and took my breasts in them, squeezing, making them bounce up and down and pinching my nipples.

Just like that, my body was quickly on fire.

It seemed like the fact that we were surrounded by water made everything easier and more pleasurable. I made Edward move almost completely out of me, only to have him slam inside of me again.

In no time, I was moaning loudly and moving almost frantically on top of him. His hands on my breasts held me in position and he used them to help me set the rhythm he wanted.

Soon, I could hear him groaning and panting while nibbling on my shoulder. I took advantage of my position and placed my feet more firmly on the floor so I could press my butt to him every time I thrusted. He seemed to enjoy that and it provided me with an amazing friction.

Every time he kneaded my breasts, twirled my nipples or bit and licked my neck, I came closer to my peak.

"Bella… I'm so close, baby." I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder, contrasting with the water around me that was slowly starting to get cold.

I intensified the rhythm and force of my thrusts, urging both of us to reach our final destination.

I knew he was close. I could feel it in the way he was massaging my breasts, I could hear it in his fast breathing and groans and it was perceptible in the way he started bucking his hips upwards, looking for more.

Every time my thrusts were met with one of his, he would be deep inside of me and I could feel all of his hardness hitting all the right places inside of me. He could drive me crazy.

He was close, but he was holding back. He didn't want to come without me and so, he suddenly let go of my right breast and moved his hand to between my legs

He teased the entrance of my pussy, already filled with his erection, by running his fingers just above where he entered me before finally finding my clit and lavishing it with attention. He massaged, pinched and pulled on it just like he knew I liked and that was enough to pull me over the edge.

My breathing became impossibly fast and my sight unfocused as I felt a wave of heat hit my center, making me scream out loud with the force of my orgasm.

My whole body shook and I fought to keep on moving on top of Edward as I felt him come with me. His grip on my breasts tightened and his teeth ran along my shoulder as we both rode the waves of our releases.

He moaned my name, never stopping to rub my clit and giving me even more pleasure, and I whimpered his name back, holding onto the bathtub edge for support while my other hand reached back to pull on his hair.

When all of my body force seemed to leave me, I just let go, extending my legs in front of me and leaning against Edward's kneeling form. He was still inside of me and the change of angle made me moan deeply before he grabbed me by the waist and extracted himself from inside of me, making me move then so he could sit down.

I sat between his legs then and pressed my back to his chest, turning my head to the side so we could share a kiss.

We stayed there in that bathtub just kissing and recovering our strength until the water grew impossibly cold and Edward made me get up so we could take a warm shower.

He washed every inch of my skin and then covered me with a big towel, proceeding to dry my body in between kisses.

I kissed and touched him back, enjoying our proximity.

When I was completely dry, I kissed Edward's lips once more and then started to walk to the bedroom, but he stopped me before I could take more than one step.

"Hey, where do you think you're doing?" I raised an eyebrow at Edward's question since I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing.

"Well, I was going to the bedroom so I could get dressed."

"I'm all for moving this to the bedroom, but there's no way I'll let you get dressed right now."

I smiled at his words, anticipating what was to come.

"No?"

"No. I'm nowhere near done with you for the night." A smile appeared on my face even though I was trying not to seem overly eager.

"You aren't?" He shook his head. "Can I know what you have in mind then, Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, I have a lot of things in mind. But we'll start by going to the bedroom where I want you to lay down in bed for me, preferably with your legs wide open." I simply nodded, liking the sound of what was to come.

I dropped the towel that was still wrapped around my body and then slowly walked to the bedroom, but not without looking over my shoulder and winking at Edward first.

This would be good!

I lay on the bed like Edward wanted, waiting for him. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait for long because soon enough, he was on bed with me, kneeling between my open legs and caressing my thighs.

"I really do love to see you like this, Bella. No matter how many times we end up like this, I'm still completely fascinated by how beautiful you look." I smiled up at him and then sighed deeply as he leaned in to kiss my stomach.

He left a trail of wet kisses up my stomach to the valley between my breasts before taking one nipple in his mouth. My hand immediately flew to his hair when he did so, urging him to suck on that breast, which he did.

He kept lavishing attention to my breasts for a few more minutes, sucking and licking one while his hand massaged the other. He really did know what to do to drive me crazy. And he could drive me crazy with so little – so easily!

Only when I started to writhe beneath him, silently asking for more, did he turn his attention to another part of my body.

He kissed down my stomach again as his hand make its way to beneath my legs, his fingers running up and down my entrance making me whimper at the sensation.

As his mouth approached what I hoped it would be its final destination, he plunged a long finger inside of me, making me scream loudly at the sensation. He chuckled at my reaction, which only made me moan again as his mouth was right there at my entrance and I could feel his breath on me.

He moved his fingers around inside of me before inserting another one and speaking.

"You're so wet already, Bella. I love it how wet you can get." I lightly pulled on his hair in response.

Yes, I was already wet again. He did that to me. I always wanted more and more of him.

Lucky for me, Edward didn't make me wait for what I wanted and stuck his tongue out, licking up my entrance. He quickly found my clit and proceeded to lick, suck and lightly bite on it as I did my best not to scream too loudly.

It felt so damn good to have him tend to me like this!

He kept on lavishing attention to my clit while his fingers moved in and out of me, curling up when they were inside of me to provide me with an immense pleasure.

I gripped the sheets beneath me and moaned as the pleasure coursed through my body and I neared my release. And then, when I was so close already, he pulled back and knelt down between my legs, smiling down at me.

"Edward…" His smile widened and he ran his fingers lightly along my entrance, teasing me even more.

"Yes, Bella? What do you want?" I whimpered and shook my head, trying to regain some power over my trembling body.

"You, Edward. I want you!" He chuckled at me and ran his hands to my stomach and then to my waist, making me arch my back off the bed and pulling me down to him.

He pressed himself against me, still making me arch, and bucked his hips, letting me feel his hard erection pressed to my wet center.

"Like this?"

"More!" He chuckled again and bucked his hips once more while using my waist to pull me closer and without much difficulty, he let the tip of his erection enter me. I moaned loudly at the sensation, gasping when he started to move slowly and shallowly in and out of me.

Taking advantage of our current position, I planted my feet on the mattress and arched my back even more, resting on my shoulders.

Edward immediately understood and gripped my waist tighter so he could thrust his hips and enter me while kneeling between my legs.

I moaned loudly when he finally entered me completely, forcing me take all of his length inside.

I didn't think Edward had ever been so deep inside of me before. I could feel very single inch of him inside of me, filling me more than completely. I could even feel my walls molding around him, squeezing him.

. After holding still for several seconds, Edward moved his hips experimentally, extracting himself from inside of me and them entering me again, he immediately hit the most sensitive spot inside of me, making me wild. I didn't think I could take so much but at that moment, I knew I could. In fact, I wanted more.

I would have to make sure this position became a regular part of our sex life's routine because it was damn fantastic.

It allowed me to take Edward completely inside of me in a more than pleasuring angle for both of us. I was definitely a fan of deep penetration.

Edward soon set a rhythm of moving almost completely out of me only to slam back inside that had me screaming loudly for more. In no time, I was completely hot and bothered, the heat waves coursing rapidly through my body, making me lose all and any ability to think rationally.

"You have no idea how good you feel, Bella." I simply whimpered in answer, unable to speak. If I felt as good to him as he did to me, it was more than unbelievably amazing.

Edward's grip on my waist tightened as he shifted the angle an inch as he was entering me, leading me to scream his name with every deep thrust.

Both our breathings soon became shallow and Edward's groans seemed to be making my entire body vibrate with deep desire.

We both knew we couldn't hold on for too long in this position or my neck and shoulders wouldn't be able to sustain my weight, so Edward's thrusts became faster and harder, leading me to my release as he entered me in the deepest angle possible.

As he moved in and out of me expertly, my mind went completely blank and I could only feel.

I could feel Edward's hands gripping my waist and legs. I could feel his erection deep inside of me and I could definitely feel the pleasure coursing through my body as I screamed and came harder than I ever had.

My release brought on Edward's and after one more particularly hard thrust, he was groaning and moaning with me.

When my body went limp and I could no longer hold myself in that position, I collapsed on the bed with Edward on top of me.

His body was still trembling as I wrapped my arms around him and so was mine. He buried his face on my neck and kissed it several times as we came down from our highs, our breathing still fast.

Only when we recovered some strength did Edward roll to the side, taking me with him so I was resting my head on his chest.

He kissed the top of my head a few times and caressed my back before finally speaking.

"That was amazing." I could only agree with him.

"It was. I don't think I ever came that hard… and I usually come pretty hard already."

"I know, me neither. And I was so deep inside of you…" I moaned lightly at that memory. It had been so good! "We'll definitely have to do that again."

I simply smiled and nodded.

We would definitely have to do that soon again—and the sooner the better…

* * *

A review for a teaser. ;)

Bird of Paradise: He kneels and she squats n top with her back to him.

Bridge of Pleasure: She rests on her shoulders and toes so her body forms a bridge. He kneels between her legs.


	16. Cop and Victim

Finally and update! They are back to roleplaying but next chapter will probably include them trying some new positions again. :)

I hope you like this and if you have any suggestions for future chapters just let me know!

Thanks to Kiriny13 for being such a great beta.

* * *

**Cop and Victim**

BPOV

"Alright, Ms. Swan. I want you to tell me exactly what happened here tonight so I can make sense of it all. I know this is difficult for you, but we might need to re-enact everything that happened so we can build a strong case." I smiled at him and nodded, preparing myself to act my part.

I played the victim who was now telling the very helpful and very hot, might I add, police detective what had happened, what the guy who had entered the house had done to her.

The environment between us was already playful and I knew it would stay like that. Just as I knew it would soon become erotic, as well.

At first, I wasn't so sure about playing this fantasy. I didn't want to seem disrespectful towards anyone who had really gone through something like this in their life, even though no one would know about this but after a while, I realized Edward and I would simply be playing a little. He would be the cute cop and I would be the victim who had called the police after someone had entered her house. The truth was nothing had happened to her, it was all an elaborated story. A story created so she could act on her intention of seducing the sexy cop that had previously caught her eye.

This could be an interesting night.

"It's okay. I feel safe with you here, officer."

"I'm glad, Ms. Swan. Now, please tell me… The man entered your house and grabbed you, am I correct?" I nodded. "And then what?"

"As you said, he grabbed me and slammed against the wall." He nodded gravely before approaching me. He then grabbed my arms and made me walk back until my back was pressed against the wall.

"How? Like this?"

"Yes, just a little rougher."

"I see… And do you like rough?" I pretended to be confused, maybe even shocked by his question for a second, before deciding to play dumb.

"I… What do you mean, officer? I'm not sure I fully understand you."

"What I meant was, I need you tell me what he did after slamming you against the wall."

"Well, he put his leg between my legs, making sure I couldn't escape." Edward's leg immediately went between mine, his body pressing me further into the wall. His knee was placed just below my center and his breath was suddenly very near my neck.

I had a part to play, though, and I intended to do it as well as I could.

"He stood there looking at me for a while, as if trying to decide what he should do next. His hands were everywhere, then he suddenly opened my robe and…"

"He opened your robe?" I nodded, looking up at him and trying to look as innocent as I needed to right now.

"Yes, he said he wanted to see what went on underneath my clothes." Edward nodded and suddenly grabbed the edges of the black satin kimono robe I was wearing.

I let him throw it open, gasping as he looked me up and down with fervent need and then allowed his hand to lightly trace my exposed stomach.

"Is this what you were wearing underneath at the time, Ms. Swan?" I looked down at myself, wearing only a barely-there black lingerie set, and nodded.

I put this on hoping he would like it and by the look on his face, I could tell he did. Lust… his eyes were dark with lust.

"It is similar, yes. I put this on after, though. My other set was ripped off…"

"Ah yes, I'm afraid that's understandable, even though it still was an unforgivable act. You shouldn't walk around the house like this, Ms. Swan. Some men just can't control themselves." What was he getting at?

"Yes, but I was alone, officer!" His hand caressed my stomach again as his eyes stopped on my chest area for a second or two before he looked up at me.

"Obviously you weren't. Maybe that man already knew you and watched you… I don't know, but I'm sure that seeing you like this only fueled his actions. You're an incredibly sexy woman, after all, and some urges just can't be controlled."

Ah, yes… I could use that sentence for my advantage.

"What about you officer? Do you have urges that just can't be controlled?"

Before I even knew what was happening, my bra was being torn in two, the cups falling to the side and exposing my breasts, and my panties were ripped off my body.

I gasped, surprised at Edward's reaction, but I had to confess… seeing him rip off my clothes like that was a big turn on.

"Was that how he did it? How he ripped your clothes off?" I simply nodded and bit down on my lower lip as I, myself, got an almost uncontrollable urge to jump him.

That familiar knot was making its appearance on my stomach and the heat originated by Edward's words and actions was pooling between my legs.

He hummed and very blatantly allowed his eyes to trail up and down my body several times. His hands then followed the patch his eyes had traced, touching me here and there, but never where I wanted him to.

"I'm not sure what he told you, Ms. Swan, but what goes on underneath your clothes is lovely." I simply nodded as he allowed his thumbs to brush against the side of my breasts, making a shiver run down my back.

I shivered again as Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"What happened after? He kept on touching you like I am now? Did he kiss you, lick you, and bite you?" Before I could answer him, he pressed his lips to the hollow beneath my ear and kissed down to my neck, nibbling on the skin there and making me moan. "Like this?"

I forced myself to answer the question because I knew that was what he wanted.

"Yes, just like that." He nodded, his lips sucking on my neck and throat as his hands snaked up my stomach to cup my breasts in them.

My hands went to his shoulders so I could steady myself as his hands massaged, squeezed and made my breasts bounce up and down. He then decided to tease my nipples with his thumbs and forefingers, pinching and twisting them. Every time he did so, a shiver ran down my spine and I found myself moaning, the knot in my stomach tightening with every stroke, every touch.

"Didn't you fight him off, Ms. Swan?" It took me a second to fully understand his question and to be able to form a coherent question.

"Yes, I did, but he was too strong, officer." My hands moved down his shoulders to his arms and then back up. "…Almost as strong as you are."

I felt him nod as his lips descended to the valley between my breasts and his tongue licked the side of my right breast. His right hand moved down my body as well, his fingers teasing the skin on my waist, my outer thigh, my inner thigh and then, very slowly and very lightly, tracing my warm center.

I moaned deeply when he touched my like that, tightening my grip on his shoulder. But as quick as he was touching me, he was pulling back.

"I'm afraid this is getting in the way, Ms. Swan. I'm sure you've been told that." I didn't even answer him, simply allowed him to take my robe off and get rid of my ripped bra until I was standing completely naked in front of him.

He took a step back, smiling at me, and then pressed his body against mine again, his leg resting between mine. He placed his hand underneath my chin, making me look up at him and I knew it was up to me to continue this now.

"This is about the point where I was taken to the bedroom." A nod was his answer before he leaned in, took my lower lip in between his teeth and nibbled on it, successfully fogging my mind.

"He just took you in his arms and carried you to the bedroom?" I nodded. "And where is your bedroom?"

I pointed in the direction of our bedroom, waiting to see what he would do.

"Very well, Ms. Swan." He pulled back then and very easily picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and lightly slapped my ass, making me squeal.

This was definitely interesting!

The fact that I was naked and he was still completely dressed didn't escape me and I quickly noted that I had to find a way of getting him as naked as I was, as quickly as possible. It wasn't fair for me to be the only one undressed, after all.

Once we reached the bedroom, he made me change positions so he could now hold me bridal-style.

"And what happened here, Ms. Swan?"

"He laid me down on the bed and took his clothes off before joining me." There it was.

_Clothes off, Cullen!_

"I see… and why didn't you run away while he undressed, Ms. Swan?" I opened my mouth to say something, I wasn't sure what, but he simply went on while dropping me on the bed. "You didn't want to run, did you, you dirty girl?"

I pretended to be surprised and even offended by his words as I sat down on the bed, but in reality, I was curious.

"Officer Cullen! I don't think that is appropriate!"

"Appropriate? I'll tell you what's not appropriate: Calling the police station with a made-up story just so you could get me to come here. You asked specifically for me, didn't you?" I didn't answer. I enjoyed it when he took control like this. "I very much appreciate the fact you did. It's a small town… I've been watching you, Ms. Swan, and I have to confess, I've wanted to get you like this for just about as long as you wanted to get me into your room."

I nodded again. I guess there was a small change on my part.

"Then, I suggest you undress, Officer Cullen, and act upon that want. It is your job to protect and watch for me and my body, is it not?" He smiled deviously at me and then very slowly took off his clothes.

It was almost as if he was putting on a show for me—one I was thoroughly enjoying. He looked incredibly good naked, after all.

Maybe I should tell him that was one of my fantasies next time… Get him to put on a show and strip for me. It would definitely be one hell of a night.

Once his clothes were off, he gestured for me to move to the middle of the bed and so I did, opening my legs so he could settle there once he knelt down and grabbed onto my waist, pulling me to him.

His lips immediately found mine and I offered no resistance as he kissed me as he well pleased, his tongue coming to play with mine.

While we kissed, I moved a hand to his chest, then down his stomach to his erection, which I groped shamelessly, and smiled when Edward moaned against my mouth.

I pulled back just enough so I could speak.

"That's a big gun you have there, Officer Cullen. It seems very nice." He chuckled and leaned in to nibble on my lower lip, his hands caressing from my waist to my thighs.

"I'm glad you think so, but I think you should wait until I get to use it before you make your mind up about it." I smiled, letting him push me back so I was lying on my back with him hovering over me.

"Of course. I can't wait for you to use it…" And I really couldn't.

"Such a bad girl… You're aware that my job is to arrest a bad girl such as you, right?" I bit my lower lip and nodded.

I liked this change on the part I was playing and I liked the freedom it gave me. I could be a little more… naughty.

"Yes, I know. And as I said, I hope you'll use your gun for that…" He smiled and deposited a little more of his weight on top of me, his hand going to my thigh, urging me to wrap my leg around him.

"Oh, I will."

If I had anything to say after that, I couldn't remember. Edward's lips exploring my body suddenly cleared my mind of any thought.

He kissed my face, my neck and down my throat to the valley between my breasts as his hands caressed my legs. He then turned his attention to my breasts, my nipples hardening at the anticipation of his touch.

While one of his hands moved up and squeezed my right breast in it, making it bounce up and down slightly on his palm, his mouth occupied itself with licking the other. When he finally took my nipple between his teeth and bit down on it with just the right pressure, I moaned in pleasure, wrapping my legs strongly around him.

He could make me melt and moan for him so easily, it was almost pathetic.

"Does this feel good, Ms. Swan?" He pinched and sucked on my nipple, urging me to answer him. However, I could only manage to barely nod at him.

"You know, it's a pity I don't have my handcuffs here with me, Ms. Swan. I would cuff you down to this bed if I did. You would make a lovely, sexy prisoner." He intertwined his fingers with mine and made me stretch my arms over my head.

I left them there as he explored my body, one big hand moving between our bodies to my wet center as his mouth found mine once more.

His long fingers lightly traced my entrance once, twice, then three times, denying me the strong touch I needed and wanted as our tongues fought for dominance. When I thought I would go crazy, he plunged a finger inside of me, muffling my throaty moan with his mouth. My body felt an overload of sensations that only left me wishing for more.

"So wet…" I nodded, moving my hands so I could tangle my fingers in his hair.

His finger suddenly curled up inside of me, massaging my wall in an almost impossibly pleasurable way and I found myself arching my back off the bed, silently asking him for more.

Still role-playing, I could ask him just for that.

"I think this is a wonderful moment for you to put your gun to work, officer." He smiled, massaging my wall once more and nuzzling my nose with his.

"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking, Ms. Swan." He kissed my arms, my face, my neck, my chest and breasts and my stomach, driving me even crazier before he grabbed on to my waist and aligned our bodies perfectly. He then thrusted his hips in my direction, his erection brushing against my slick entrance.

"See? I'm so fucking hard for you, Ms. Swan." He was hard and I was incredibly wet. "It should be illegal to look like you, feel like you, smell like you…" He buried his face in my neck for a second before pulling back and smiling.

He looked down between us to where we would hopefully be joined soon and used the hands that were still on my waist to pull me closer to him, entering me with a long, deep thrust.

My eyes rolled back when he did so and I was well aware I all but purred at the sensation of finally being filled by his long, hard erection.

His two first thrusts were somewhat shallow and slow, but he then began to move faster as I moved my hips in rhythm with his, as if this was a well-rehearsed dance between us. In a way, that's exactly what it was.

He nibbled on my jaw while thrusting faster and deeper inside of me and in no time, I was reduced to silly little moans and purrs of pleasure.

Without ever stopping his movements, Edward moved his hands down my legs, stopping at my knees, and in a swift gesture, he pulled them up until they were resting on his shoulders. He moved deeper inside of me like this, increasing the pleasure of having him filling me, and causing me to grab on to the sheets beneath me.

His rhythms from there on only increased and led me dangerously close to my release easily.

My mind was practically blank, my breathing accelerated and my whole body was on fire.

Edward placed his hands on the mattress so he could hold his weight and leaned slightly back, shifting the angle in which he was entering me and thrusting hard and deep inside of me. The change of angle was enough to have me crying out in ecstasy.

It was also enough to make my whole being explode in a wave of heat as I reached that delicious peak Edward had me climbing and came hard, screaming his name.

Edward kept pounding on top of me and impaling me completely as my body shivered with intensity and I tried to catch my breath. All the while he kept moving in and out of me, reaching for his own release as I just panted and moaned beneath him.

It didn't take him long to join me since after two more thrusts, I could hear him groan loudly and say my name, feeling him spill inside of me. His hands gave in and most of his weight was deposited on top of me as he kept moving, slowly now, so we could ride the waves of our releases.

"Bella…" I whimpered in response to him as we both moaned and shuddered while riding the last remains of our orgasms.

When both our bodies went limp we just laid there, listening to our fast breathing and just looked at each other until Edward leaned in to place a kiss on the tip of my nose.

My legs were still on his shoulders, almost pressed to my chest since Edward had collapsed on top of me and so, he moved so I could put them down and then rolled to the side, bringing me with him and kissing the top of my head when I rested it on his chest.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, smiling at how he always seemed to ask me that after we made love like this. Of course I was okay, I was _more_ than okay.

"You would make a perfect cop, Mr. Cullen, I felt very safe with you. And very… how can I say it… Taken care of." He chuckled, wrapping a strand of my hair around his finger.

I could hear his heartbeat like this and smiled when I noticed it was as accelerated as mine was.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I'm very satisfied with your work, officer." He chuckled again, pulling me up his body so he could kiss me.

Yes, I was very satisfied with his work. Next time, we would have to make sure we used those handcuffs I bought a while back.

It would be one more unforgettable night!

* * *

A review for a teaser.


	17. Public Displays

Another story I haven't updated in a long time! If anyone is still reading this, I promise I'll update more often now.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Public Displays**

BPOV

After a day of work I agreed to meet Alice for a drink and after she had to leave Edward joined me. We didn't usually go out much. We were the kind of people who preferred to stay home and enjoy each other's company, but this was a nice change.

I was less than thrilled when Edward decided to drag me to the dance floor, though. If there was one thing I really wasn't good at was dancing. I could barely walk without finding something to trip on most of the times, so dancing was definitely not for me.

Edward was a great dancer, though, and with his arms securely wrapped around me I became more confident. It didn't take long for me to be swaying to the sound of the music, shamelessly rubbing my body against Edward's as he ran his hands along my body, squeezing my ass every once in a while in a discrete way.

At least no one besides us seemed to notice what we were doing. Everyone was concentrated on their own partners or at least that was what I thought. When I turned around pressing my back to Edward's chest, I was well aware of this guy's eyes on us, though He was leaning against a wall, watching as Edward and I danced, kissed and touched.

He made me feel uneasy but I kept on rubbing my body against Edward's as he leaned in to kiss my neck and then whisper in my ear.

"He's been watching you since we stepped into the dance floor." I looked up at him in surprise.

So he had noticed the guy as well.

"I see… So you've been feeling me up all night just to show him I belong to you?" I was kidding but it was actually funny how that idea thrilled me. If anyone was watching, I wanted them to know Edward was the only one who got to touch me as he pleased.

"Yes. That and the fact that I just can't keep my hands off of you, especially when you're brushing your perfect, little body against mine like you're doing now." I looked up at him again and smiled, never stopping to move.

I had to confess I put on a little show for the guy watching us, bending over slightly and wiggling my ass so it would press against Edward's crotch as he held onto my waist.

This was completely unlike me but my actions were only fuelled by the feel of Edward's eager hands on my body and then his lips on my ear.

"Bella, do you want to go somewhere more private?" My answer was immediate. I turned around in his arms and smiled widely.

"Yes, please."

Edward smiled back at me and took my hand in his, leading me away from the dance floor.

I don't know where we thought we were going but the truth was that we didn't get very far. We ended up making out in the alley behind the club, Edward pinning me to the wall.

I allowed myself to enjoy his lips on me, teasing my neck and throat while his hand eagerly explored my body. When he cupped my breast through the fabric of my simple dress I moaned quietly, bucking my hips against his.

I was excited already but I could tell I wasn't the only one. I could feel his hardening erection pressed against my stomach every time he brushed his body against mine. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

As he kissed me, his body pressing me against the wall, one of his hands moved between our bodies, pulling the hem of my dress up so he could press his fingers to my center.

A moan immediately escaped my lips and I held on tighter to him when he groaned as well, his fingers parting my lips so he could plunge them inside of me.

"Fuck, Bella, no panties." I shook my head. I was hoping to surprise him with my lack of undergarments once we got home and his hands started to wander. I just didn't know we would be doing this here.

He kept on teasing me like that and the feel of his fingers moving in and out of me was driving me crazy. I needed more, though. I needed him inside of me.

"Edward, I need more than your fingers inside of me…" I heard him curse under his breath.

"Damn, baby! I need to get you home as soon as possible so I can bury my cock deep inside of you." He extracted his fingers from inside of me but I didn't let him step back. I needed this now!

I couldn't wait until we were home!

"No… I can't wait. I need you inside of me now, Edward." He all but growled at me as I ran my hands down his stomach and started to unbutton his pants.

"We are in a public place, Bella. I think we've gone too far already." I knew that perfectly well but my mind was in such a daze I couldn't seem to care about it. I just wanted him.

"I know but I want you so much…" I couldn't wait until we got home.

I would surely combust.

I dipped my hand inside his pants and cupped his hard cock. He groaned loudly when I did so, letting me know he couldn't wait either. He really was as excited as I was.

"Fuck, Bella! I want you so much."

"Then have me. I'm yours." He growled again and bucked his hips against my hand while pulling my dress up once more.

I took that as a sign he would take me right here and now and pulled his pants and boxers down just low enough to release his cock, which immediately stood up in attention.

I moaned at the sight of him, remembering how good it felt to have his, big and hard cock inside of me.

Once his boxers were off, he lifted my left leg up, wrapped it around his waist and aligned his body with mine.

His cock slid against my slick entrance as a strangled cry left my lips.

I needed him inside of me now! Gladly, he didn't lose time and pushed forward, entering me with a swift move.

He moved slowly at first until I was used to having him inside of me and then started to move faster and faster with every thrust once he knew I was definitely ready for more.

He kept moving, picking up pace, as I bucked my hips against his as well as I could. I moaned as quietly as I could every time he moved in and out of me and all but yelled when he moved his hands to between my legs again so he could rub my clit, only increasing all the sensations I was already experiencing.

It didn't take long for me to start feeling that familiar heat course through my body. I was so close already!

A strange feeling crept up my body when I turned my head to the side so Edward could have an easier access to my neck and my eyes fell upon something on the far corner of the alley.

I couldn't see clearly but I could feel eyes on me and I was sure there was someone, a man, standing at the corner and looking at us.

"Edward, I think there is someone watching us." He immediately stilled his movements and moved his head to the side.

"Shit! I think it's that guy from the club!" I whimpered in frustration as Edward cursed once again.

What was wrong with that guy? What kind of person just stands there watching? I couldn't believe we would have to stop because of him. Of course I knew I shouldn't be doing this here in the first place but still…

"No! I'm so close already. I didn't want to stop." I threw my head back and then looked at the guys 'direction again, narrowing my eyes.

I didn't know how Edward knew it was the guy from the club when I all I could make out was the outline of a body.

"Then we won't. I want you to come, baby." I immediately turned my attention back to Edward, stunned by his words.

Did he really want to go on? Couldn't this be dangerous or something?

"But, Edward…" He silenced me with a kiss while starting to move in and out of me again.

"I want him to see this. I want him to know I'm the only one who can have you like this. You'll come for me here with him watching, baby." His words made me suddenly feel inhibited and I pulled on his hair while starting to move my hips in rhythm with his own.

As we kept on moving together Edward made sure my dress didn't move up my body too much, not wanting to expose me.

I was glad for that even though I knew Edward's body was covering mine completely and that it was so dark and the guy was standing so far he couldn't see much of us. He heard more than he saw.

Edward's thrusts were becoming faster and faster and his grip on my waist had tightened and I couldn't even control the volume of my moans anymore.

I wouldn't last for long.

"Does this excite you, Bella? Knowing that guy wants you? Knowing he is watching us fuck and wishing he was me?" Edward nibbled on my earlobe and shifted the angle in which he was entering me, hitting all the right places inside of me and making me grab onto his shoulders for support.

"Yes, it does." And to show him just how much it did, I decided to just let go

I wanted that guy to know what Edward was capable of doing to me and that he was the only one who could do it.

"Oh! Deeper, Edward. Please! Shove your huge cock deep inside of me, baby." Edward all but growled and did just that, pushing me over the edge.

I screamed his name loudly and threw my head back, the heat taking over my whole body.

As I panted and grabbed onto Edward for support, I felt him groan my name and bury his face on my neck while spilling inside of me.

My released brought on his own and we were now both panting for air.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good." I could only moan as he kept on moving in and out of me, slowly now, allowing us both to ride the waves of our orgasms.

I clung to Edward as he buried his face on my neck once more, most of my body strength gone. Both our breathings were fast and shallow and I couldn't think clearly.

We stood like that for a minute or two until Edward pulled back and out of me so he could zip his pants back up while I rearranged my dress, smoothing the fabric.

He then moved his hands to my waist and pulled me in for a deep kiss that, invariably proceeded another kiss and then another.

We stood there kissing for several minutes, immersed on our own little world not caring about anything or anyone, but when Edward pressed his body to mine again, I was hit by a new rush of desire.

I wanted him again. I wanted to pleasure him

"Baby, do you want to…?" I moved my hand down his chest to his erection while biting my lower lip. He immediately understood what I meant but shook his head.

"Not here. In the car, love." I nodded and let him lead me to the car, which thankfully, was on the opposite direction from whomever it was that had been watching us. How crazy had we been? The guy could have been some psychopath waiting to attack us!

Once we were inside the car, I smiled up at Edward. I still couldn't believe we had done that in the alley and I was already planning for more.

Edward was right. I was becoming a vixen!

"Edward…" I leaned towards him and placed my hand on his chest, letting him know that I meant what I had said in the alley.

"Really? I thought you were just putting a show for our little friend back there." If he truly knew how much I liked pleasuring him, he wouldn't have thought that.

"No. I want to do it. I want to do it here in the car and as soon as possible." He nodded once and looked outside as I moved to kiss his jaw.

"Sit down straight, Bella." I did as I was told but lifted an eyebrow and pouted slightly. Didn't he want to do this? I thought this was something he would like.

"If we don't want to get caught again and possibly be arrested, I don't think this is the best place for us to do this. We already took enough risks back in the alley for a day, no?" I nodded while smiling at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could drive to a more deserted place and..." I didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence, I simply nodded enthusiastically as he started the car and drove away.

We didn't have to drive too far to find a place where we could be together without any problems.

After stopping the car Edward looked over at me and raised an eyebrow in an expression that clearly served as a question. Did I still want to do this? I most certainly did so I just nodded and smiled, letting him know I was ready.

His smiled was immediate as well as was his kiss and when I moved my hand to his leg, he pulled back, gesturing for me to get closer.

"Come here, Bella." I did as he said while he pushed his car seat back as far as it would go, giving me enough space to kneel down between his legs without hitting my head on the steering wheel.

I ran my hands up and down his legs several times before moving them to open the button on his pants. When they were opened, he lifted his hips off his seat allowing me to pull them down his legs so they were lying on the floor around his ankles.

I looked up at him and licked my lips once before moving to stroke him trough the fabric of his boxers. He hissed when I did so and threw his head back as his hand moved to my shoulder.

I smiled at that and urged him to lift his hips again so I could pull his boxers down as well, releasing his erection.

I licked my lips once more at the sight of him and then stuck my tongue out, slowly running it from his base to tip, successfully making him groan in the process.

One of his hands moved to my hair as I took only his tip in my mouth, my tongue teasing it in that way I knew he liked. He used that hand to tug on my hair and urge me to take more of him inside my mouth as his hips started to slowly buck.

I did what he wanted and took more of him inside my mouth, moaning deeply around him as I took as much of him as I could inside my mouth. My hand moved to his balls, massaging them so I could increase his pleasure.

"Fuck, Bella. That's it; keep sucking me just like that..." In response to him I closed my mouth tightly around him and started to bob it up and down his length. He felt incredibly huge and tick in my mouth like this but I enjoyed pleasuring him this way.

Every time he tugged of my hair I increased my rhythm and intensity, making him groan. I could tell he would come soon. I could almost feel him twitching already.

Edward apparently knew he was close as well because in that moment he squeezed my shoulder and made me stop my movements.

"Oh fuck, Bella! Stop. I'm too close already just…" I let go of him with a pop and look up, waiting to see what he wanted. "I have to get us home right now." I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why the hurry.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you standing on your knees and hands for me. I need to have you from behind and I can't hold on for too long." I giggled as comprehension and an idea hit me.

"You don't have to."

"Why?" It was his turn to look confused.

"I can't stand on my knees and hands here but…" I slowly moved to his lap so I was facing the steering wheel and my back was pressed against his chest. "In this position you can enter me from behind."

He groaned loudly and moved his hands to my legs, opening them as far as they could in the reduced space. My legs moved over his knees, which helped them remain spread as his hands pulled my dress up so it was resting around my waist.

One of his hands then moved to between my legs so he could tease my entrance just like he had done earlier in that alley. He was already hard and wanted to make sure I was as ready for this as he was.

As his free hand moved to cup my breast he slid one finger inside of me, quickly followed by another one and finally a third one. It all felt so good I quickly found myself moaning.

When it was practically impossible for me to get more wet, Edward extracted his fingers from inside of me and reached between us so he could position his erection at my entrance.

All I had to do was lower myself on him slowly and he was filling me completely. I threw my head back for a second, enjoying the way he felt inside of me, the way he stretched me so pleasurably. Edward took the chance to nibble on my earlobe and when he slowly moved his hips I leaned forward again so I could start moving on top of him.

My movements were slow at first as I only took his tip inside of me repeatedly. When Edward groaned, I smiled and moved so I took all of him inside of me again.

From that point on, I started to move faster allowing us both the pleasure of being connected like this.

Edward snaked up my stomach so he could cup my breasts in them as I kept on bouncing on top of him, taking him completely inside of me over and over again

"Fuck Bella. I love it when you sit on my cock like this." He bit down on my neck as I gripped the steering wheel harder and moved faster on top of him. "Do you like it? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Yes, I love it. I love it when you fuck me like this." If I was being sincere I loved each and every way he had of taking me but I definitely had a soft spot for the positions that allowed me to be on top. I liked the fact that he gave me all the power and allowed me to ride him as I wished. His hands on my breasts simply helped me move on top of him so my rhythm was pleasuring for both of us.

My movements quickly became frantic and I could tell Edward as close to his release. As was I. I let out a loud moan every time Edward filled me and he seemed to like the sound of it immensely.

I could feel that knot in my stomach growing quickly with every fast thrust.

Edward groaned when my muscles started to clench around him and after two more particularly deep thrusts I could feel my release taking over me. There was heat everywhere. So much heat!

I screamed his name loudly and my release triggered his own and I could immediately feel him grip my breasts a little tighter as we rode the waves of our releases. Edward groaned my name as our movements slowed down and my body went limp.

I leaned back against Edward as I fought to control my breath and he rested his head on my shoulder, his hands moving down to my waist.

There were several minutes of silence, during each we stood still, recovering from everything we had done tonight until Edward finally spoke.

"Now, this has been a very interesting night, has it not?" I couldn't help but to giggle at that.

It had definitely been an interesting night.

"Yes. You know, I think we can even add this night to our list of fulfilled fantasies."

"Oh, I didn't know very public displays of affection and then car sex was a fantasy of yours but I'm glad we're fulfilled it!"

I giggled again and then moved a little so I could kiss him. Edward and I stayed there kissing for a while longer and only after several more minutes did we managed to let go of each other and finally drive home.

* * *

You know how it is: A review for a teaser! ;)


End file.
